Je l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte, ou presque
by Enais66
Summary: Siruis et Remus sont en couple, que va t il ce passer quand leurs amis l'apprennent ? Et si ils n'étaient pas les seuls à le savoir... Slash
1. Chapitre 1

Une fic que j'ai écrite il y a quelque temps et je me décide enfin à vous publier sur ce site. Les points de vue sont alterné entre plusieurs personnage. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

**Résumé :** Siruis et Remus sont en couple, que va t il ce passer quand Leurs amis l'apprennent ? Et si ils n'étaient pas les seul à le savoir. Slash

**Avertissement :** Rating M, relation sexuelle entre homme plus ou moins poussé. Si ça vous plais pas il vous reste toujours la croix rouge en haut.

**Beta-Correctrice :** Mucc

* * *

**Je l'aime c'est tout ce qui compte, ou presque.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**PoV Sirius**

J'en ai marre, je n'en peux plus de tous ces préjugés. Oui, je suis homo!

Et puis quoi? On s'en fout! Tout ce qui compte pour le moment, c'est que je suis amoureux. Amoureux de Remus, l'un de mes meilleurs amis. On est ensemble depuis maintenant deux mois et on ne l'a dit à personne; on ne peut le dire à personne. On ne sait pas comment ils vont réagir. J'ai peur de perdre mon meilleur ami, mon frère, James, mais aussi Peter, mon ami depuis presque toujours. Il faut qu'on le leur dise, ils le sentent de toute façon, ils voient bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Remus et moi sommes souvent absents et nous avons un comportement étrange quand nous sommes ensembles.

Je me décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux et à affronter une nouvelle journée. Il ne reste plus que Remus dans le dortoir, les autres sont partis déjeuner. Du coup je lui saute littéralement dessus. En quelques minutes je me retrouve assis sur le bureau en boxer en train d'embrasser Remus qui se trouve entre mes jambes. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'on n'avait pas eu de moment en privé, alors vous imaginez notre impatience. En plus Remus embrasse comme un dieu ! D'ailleurs il ne fait pas que ça comme un dieu. C'est en train de devenir vraiment très chaud là, ça fait vraiment du bien de pouvoir enfin être entre nous...

Merde… James et Peter sont là, ils viennent d'arriver! Évidemment je saute du bureau en repoussant Remus, mais le mal est fait ! Nous apprêtions à faire l'amour et cela se voit. Nous avons les lèvres gonflées par nos baisers, mais aussi l'entrejambe assez tendu pour que ça en devienne gênant. Leurs têtes me font peur, je ne sais pas trop s'ils sont dégoûtés ou en colère, mais comment réagir autrement quand on trouve ses meilleurs amis dans une position et une tenue plus que douteuse ? Surtout moi, qui suis connu pour être le plus grand coureur de jupons de Poudlard…Et en plus avec Remus qui est célèbre en tant qu'un des élèves les plus studieux et brillants de l'école. De surcroît, deux des maraudeurs. Eh oui, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin qui se font surprendre en train de baiser...

James et Peter ont fait la seule chose à laquelle je m'attendais, mais que je redoutais le plus: ils ont crié.

- Sirius ! Remus !

- Euh... Salut… je réponds pitoyablement pendant que nous essayons tant bien que mal de remettre nos pantalons.

Nous ne savons plus où nous mettre, surtout qu'avec tous ces cris les élèves de Gryffondor sont en train de monter les marches qui mènent à notre dortoir. Heureusement, la première à arriver fut Lily, notre chère et tendre préfète-en-chef.

- Ça ne va pas les gars…? Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, car elle vient de nous apercevoir Remus et moi, nous escrimant à remettre nos vêtements. Heureusement pour nous elle réagit très vite. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle en la claquant, la verrouillant à l'aide d'un sort puis insonorisa la pièce.

Nous n'avions pas prévu de leur apprendre notre relation de cette manière, mais maintenant il va falloir nous expliquer devant nos meilleurs amis ainsi que devant Lily. Nous n'avons plus le choix.

PoV James

Non ! Non c'est pas possible c'est une blague ! Oui c'est ça, Sirius doit se venger de moi. Oui, mais pourquoi ? Je ne lui ai rien fait ! Ou alors c'est de Peter ? Non je serais au courant si c'était ça, il m'aurait averti.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

C'est la seule phrase que j'ai pu prononcer. Non, mais c'est vrai c'est quoi ce bordel ? En plus Sirius et Remus ne font que se lancer des regards étranges. Et voilà maintenant Sirius qui ouvre et ferme la bouche comme un poisson. Quand lui ne sait plus quoi dire, c'est vraiment mauvais signe.

- Euh... Je... Enfin... Nous... Euh... Onestenssemble.

Sirius a parlé tellement vite que je ne dois pas avoir entendu correctement. Mon imagination travaille trop en ce moment, ça aussi ce n'est pas bon signe.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as dit ?

Ah ! Remus va parler, enfin une parole de sensée. Oh non il bégaye, ça doit vraiment être très grave pour que Sirius soit muet et que Remus bafouille. Mais ça ne peut pas être ce à quoi je pense, c'est impensable.

- On est ensemble.

Ah, enfin Remus a parlé! Ce n'est pas si grave alors ! Mais je ne crois pas avoir encore très bien compris...

- De quoi ? C'est une blague ?

Je regarde alternativement Sirius et Remus qui regardent leurs pieds. Avec toute cette histoire, j'ai oublié que Lily était présente elle aussi, elle me jette un regard noir et dit :

- Je le savais ! C'est super ! Depuis quand ?

On est tous en train de la regarder comme si on la découvrait pour la première fois. Elle n'a pas vu que c'est de Sirius et Remus qu'on parle, je crois. Remus répond tout de même à sa question.

- Deux mois.

- Euh... Les gars, de quoi vous parlez ? Là c'est Peter qui parle. Il se balance d'un pied à l'autre. On a l'impression qu'il a envie de pisser.

Sirius prend une grande inspiration, me regarde droit dans les yeux et finit par lâcher:

- Bon voilà ça fait deux mois que Remus et moi sortons ensemble, on est en couple quoi.

À la fin de sa phrase, on dirait qu'il attend qu'une bombe explose. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité, mais ce sont mes meilleurs amis et ils ne m'ont rien dit.

- Alors c'est vrai, ce n'est pas une blague ? Vous auriez pu nous le dire quand même ! Ça fait deux mois, et qui sait combien de temps vous nous l'auriez caché si nous ne vous avions pas découvert ? On est censé être vos meilleurs amis, on est censé ne rien se cacher, non ? Vous ne nous faites plus confiance ?

Et voilà que maintenant c'est au tour de Sirius de se trémousser. Il n'ose même plus me regarder. Je m'en veux de réagir ainsi, ça ne doit pas être facile pour eux de nous le dire, mais on ne cache pas un truc comme ça à ses meilleurs potes! Lily est en train de tous nous dévisager. Dans d'autres circonstances j'en aurais été ravi, mais là j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous juge, c'est assez déroutant bien qu'elle soit toujours aussi sexy.

**PoV Remus**

Ça y est, ils ne voudront plus me parler. Je suis un loup-garou, mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas je suis aussi homo. Mais non ce n'est toujours pas suffisant, il a fallu que je tombe amoureux d'un de mes meilleurs amis. Si James et Peter ne veulent plus nous parler, Sirius ne voudra plus me voir. Ce sera à cause de moi s'il perd James. Après tout, il le considère comme son frère. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans eux ? Sans eux, je ne suis plus rien. Tout mon avenir repose sur les épaules de James, car même si Peter compte beaucoup, c'est la réaction de Prong qui va déterminer celle de Sirius et donc mes dernières heures à Poudlard… Et la fin de ma vie…

Plus personne ne parle, on est tous en train de s'observer. Lily, elle, ne voudra plus que je sois préfet et ça se comprend. Elle n'a quand même pas trop mal réagi, mais elle doit juste avoir pitié. Avec ma condition et tout le reste elle non plus ne voudra plus me fréquenter. Même si je les comprends ça me rend triste. Cela fait six ans qu'on se côtoie tous les jours et qu'on est amis. Il faut que je sorte, que je prenne l'air. Je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'ils vont dire sur moi. Je ne veux pas être de nouveau rejeté. Je sors du dortoir sans les regarder. Je ne veux plus voir leurs yeux déçus. Dans la salle commune je bouscule quelques personnes. Je ne me retourne pas et continue mon chemin. Je sors du château, me réfugie dans le parc, mais il y a beaucoup d'élèves. On est samedi et il n'y a pas de cours. Je me dirige machinalement vers le saule cogneur et la cabane hurlante, mon refuge durant toutes les nuits de pleine lune depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. Arrivé dans la maison, j'attrape tout ce qui se trouve à ma portée et je le lance de toutes mes forces sur les murs. Je ne veux plus penser à ce qui m'attend.

Je finis par m'effondrer sur le sol et me recroqueville sur moi-même. Je sens son odeur sur moi, je m'aperçois que je porte sa chemise noire, c'est sa préférée. Je sens des larmes sur mes joues, je ne veux plus de cette vie où je fais souffrir toutes les personnes qui comptent pour moi. Mes parents ont pitié de moi, ils sont toujours tristes et maintenant ce sont mes meilleurs amis qui auront pitié de moi et bien sûr Sirius, mon Sirius, mon amour. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre par ma faute, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Je ne mérite pas de vivre, mais je n'ai pas la force d'empêcher ça. J'ai toujours été trop faible, trop lâche…

**PoV Sirius**

- Rem's...

Je le regarde partir et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il faut que je leur parle, que je leur explique, mais il part. Il est mal je le sens, ma moitié, mon coeur. Je ne peux pas le suivre, James me regarde. Il attend quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi faire... J'ai peur. Moi Sirius Black, j'ai peur, peur de les perdre. Il faut que je parle, mais pour quoi dire ? Et Remus il faut que je le vois. Il m'aide à tenir dans cette période si sombre, si noire.

- Écoutez, il faut que j'aille le voir. Je vous expliquerais mais là, il faut que je le voie. Vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi. Il va mal.

C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire et voilà que je recommence à fuir. Je suis un lâche.

- Non, TU le connais. Moi, je ne suis plus sûr de vous connaître…

C'est James qui vient de parler. Ça me brise le coeur ce qu'il vient de me dire, mais je pars, je fuis. Lily foudroie James du regard et me lance avec un sourire :

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais leur parler. Tout va s'arranger.

Je dois vraiment avoir l'air pitoyable pour que Lily me parle comme ça. Elle qui nous déteste, elle qui ne peut pas voir James… Elle va lui parler, nous défendre! Notre cas est vraiment désespéré. Sur ce, je sors moi aussi du dortoir à la recherche de mon amant. J'ai une petite idée de l'endroit où il se cache. Après tout, je connais une part de son jardin secret…

Je marche à travers le château, je ne vois rien, je suis plongé dans mes pensées. La seule chose qui m'intéresse est de retrouver Remus et de le serrer de toutes mes forces dans mes bras, de lui dire que je l'aime, que jamais je ne le quitterai, qu'il compte trop pour moi pour que je lui fasse du mal et que pour lui je suis prêt à tout. Je reprends mes esprit une fois dans le parc. Je me dirige droit vers le saule cogneur, j'avais raison la branche est toujours là. Je la prends et désactive le saule avec. Je m'avance dans le tunnel, je suis de plus en plus anxieux quant à la scène que je vais découvrir.

Tout est fracassé contre les murs. J'ai peur. Pour que Remus ait fait tant de dégâts en si peu de temps, il doit être vraiment mal. Je ne le vois pas dans la pièce, je monte à l'étage dans la chambre, dans sa chambre. Il est là, étendu par terre, secoué de légers spasmes. Je me précipite sur lui, il ne pleure pas mais il a les yeux rouges. Je le prends dans mes bras pour le serrer, il perçoit enfin ma présence, me repousse. Je persiste, il cède, son coeur bat vite, je le sens contre ma poitrine, je lui parle, le réconforte.

- Rem's ça va aller, ne t'en fait pas, tout va s'arranger. Je suis là, je ne pars pas.

Je le berce tendrement. Je parle continuellement d'une voix douce. Cela me rend si triste de le voir dans cet état, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, j'ai envie de le protéger. Il doit tout le temps me sourire. Son seul sourire suffit amplement à mon bonheur. Je le sens se détendre contre moi, il me serre à son tour. Nous restons un moment enlacés sur le sol. Je ne veux pas que ce moment finisse, je ne veux pas affronter les autres. Et pourtant, a-t-on le choix ?

Moony fini par se redresser et me regarde. Il a un regard triste, mais il a l'air d'aller mieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

Que lui répondre ? Que j'ai fui, que j'ai eu peur de les affronter seul ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suis parti te rejoindre. Lily ma dit qu'elle allait leur parler, elle va les raisonner. Elle a de l'influence sur James et James en a tout autant sur Peter. Tu vas voir, ça va aller. Et puis on est ensemble, c'est le plus important.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi, va voir James, je ne veux pas briser votre amitié. Je veux que tu sois heureux, même sans moi... finit-il dans un souffle.

- Écoute-moi bien Moony, James compte beaucoup pour moi. C'est plus qu'un frère, mais c'est avec toi que je sors. Si je suis aussi important pour lui que lui l'est pour moi, il comprendra et Peter aussi. Puis Lily est une fille intelligente, James l'a bien choisie. Elle a déjà compris. Avant même qu'on ait dit quelque chose elle avait accepté notre relation. Alors tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, tu as compris ? Nous allons rentrer au château et parler calmement avec les autres On leur expliquera notre relation et on s'excusera de la leur avoir appris de cette façon.

J'espère tellement que mes paroles sont vraies. À la fin de ma tirade, Moony passe ses bras autour de ma nuque pour m'attirer a lui. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux

- Je t'aime, Sirius Orion Black.

À ces mots, il m'attire à lui et m'embrasse passionnément. C'est la première fois qu'il me le dit, c'est la première fois qu'on me le dit. Mon coeur enfle dans ma poitrine. J'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de ma vie, tous nos problèmes sont secondaires, plus rien n'a d'importance: il m'aime. À cette pensée, j'approfondis notre baiser, tout notre amour est concentré dans cet unique baiser. Cela n'avait jamais était aussi intense. À bout de souffle et à contrecoeur nous nous séparons.

Main dans la main, on se dirige vers le château. On ne parle pas, on se prépare à la discussion qui va suivre. On a tous les deux peur de cette discussion, mais elle doit avoir lieu. Pour me rassurer je resserre ma prise sur sa main, la main de la personne que j'aime.

A suivre...

* * *

_J'espere que ça vous à plus. N'oublié pas le review. A bientôt pour la suite (jespère)._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Une fic que j'ai écrite il y a quelque temps et je me décide enfin à vous publier sur ce site. Les points de vue sont alterné entre plusieurs personnage. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

**Résumé :** Siruis et Remus sont en couple, que va t il ce passer quand Leurs amis l'apprennent ? Et si ils n'étaient pas les seul à le savoir. Slash

**Avertissement :** Rating M, relation sexuelle entre homme plus ou moins poussé. Si ça vous plais pas il vous reste toujours la croix rouge en haut.

**Beta-Correctrice : **Mucc

* * *

**Je l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte, ou presque...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

**PoV James**

- Potter, arrête un peu de tourner en rond, ma tête tourne assez comme ça!

Je suis enfermé dans le dortoir avec Lily, ma Lily, depuis maintenant un quart d'heure. J'en rêve depuis deux ans au moins, mais tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est de faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Bon, c'est vrai, nous ne sommes pas seul; il y a Peter. Je sais que si je le lui avais demandé, il serait parti, mais pour le moment, tout ce que j'ai en tête c'est l'image de mes deux amis s'embrassant sur mon bureau. Je ne pourrai plus jamais faire mes devoirs. S'ils n'avaient fait que s'embrasser ça pourrait encore aller, mais dans le cas présent, si nous n'étions pas arrivés, qui sait jusqu'où ils seraient allés.

Oh non, ça recommence, il faut absolument que je me sorte ces images de la tête!

- Bon… Maintenant James, ça suffit. Écoute-moi. Et assieds-toi, bon sang !!

Je la regarde, je m'assois sur le lit, légèrement impressionné par son regard. Elle fait peur quand elle est en colère, ma Lily.

- Et maintenant tu m'écoutes. C'est aussi valable pour toi, Peter.

Lily nous jette un regard noir comme pour nous défier de répondre.

- Bon ! Je pense que vous êtes assez intelligent pour avoir compris que Remus et Sirius sont homosexuels. Jusque là, vous me suivez ?

Peter et moi hochons la tête.

- Bon alors si vous avez compris ça, vous avez aussi dû comprendre qu'ils sortent ensemble.

Elle me regarde d'un air plein de sous-entendus que je ne peux pas supporter. N'y tenant plus, je lui réponds :

- Oui, ça aussi on a vu. J'ai bien remarqué qu'entre amis, il est assez rare de se rouler des pelles à moitié à poil sur un bureau… Sur mon bureau en plus! Ce qui me semble moins évident, c'est pourquoi ils sont ensembles et pourquoi tu sembles plus au courant que nous à ce sujet alors qu'ils sont censés être nos amis et pas les tiens. Et qui es-tu pour nous faire la morale comme ça? Tu n'es pas concernée par nos histoires, que je sache!

Je me suis levé en parlant. Je fais maintenant face à Lily, sur qui j'ai hurlé la dernière phrase. Je ne veux plus rien entendre, j'ai vraiment du mal à accepter qu'ils ne nous aient rien dit et encore plus le fait qu'ils soient ensemble. Ce n'est pas facile à avaler. Je me sens trahi, cette sensation est affreuse. Nous font-ils si peu confiance, pour nous avoir rien dit? Je considérais Sirius comme mon frère, mais de toute évidence lui ne me considère pas de la même manière. Et Remus, il devrait être bien placé pour savoir que notre amitié est plus forte que tout. Quand nous avons appris sa condition de loup-garou, nous ne l'avons pas repoussé. Bien au contraire, nous sommes devenus des animagi pour lui. De plus, si Remus a dit vrai, cela fait deux mois qu'ils sont en couple, deux mois qu'ils nous mentent. Ça me fait une drôle de sensation de penser cela de mes amis, si je peux encore les appeler de la sorte.

Je me rassois sur le lit. Je suis triste, trop triste pour affronter Lily et ses regards de reproche, je sens que je suis allé trop loin avec elle. J'ai une impression de vide au creux de l'estomac, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu deux de mes meilleurs amis. J'ai, pendant six ans, tout partagé avec eux. On ne s'est rien caché, jusqu'à il y a deux mois. Je regarde Peter, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Lui non plus n'a pas l'air de savoir où il en est.

Lily a l'air de se calmer. Elle me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me voit pour la première fois. J'en suis sûr maintenant, elle ne voudra plus jamais de moi, je n'aurais pas dû lui crier dessus et lui reprocher le manque de confiance de mes amis.

Je fini par réussir a me calmer. Je m'occuperai du problème "Lily" à un autre moment. Il faut que je m'éclaircisse les idées. Dehors il fait gris, il va bientôt neiger. J'aime la neige Habituellement je l'attends avec impatience et quand elle est là, on se fait de mémorables batailles de boules de neige. Mais cette année, ce temps est plutôt triste. Cette année il n'y aura pas toutes ces batailles.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font? Il ne leur faut pas des heures pour revenir! Et puis où est-ce qu'ils sont partis? dis-je.

- Ils finissent peut-être ce qu'ils ont commencé...

Peter a dit cette phrase d'un ton morne. Je le regarde, lui non plus n'a pas l'air d'être dans son assiette.

- S'il te plaît, ne fais plus ce genre d'allusions, j'ai assez de mal à m'enlever ces images de la tête sans que tu en rajoutes.

À ces mots, je me retourne vers la porte. J'entends qu'on monte les escaliers du dortoir.

**PoV Remus**

- Je t'aime Sirius Orion Black.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas, je le lui ai dit! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie. Je le lui ai dit et il ne m'a pas repoussé. Il a même répondu plus passionnément à notre baiser quand je l'ai embrassé.

On marche vers le château, je le sens resserrer sa prise sur ma main. Je sais que l'on doit parler à James, Peter et Lily, mais grâce à sa présence je me sens bien. Je sens que tout va s'arranger. Moi qui suis d'un naturel pessimiste, je suis maintenant optimiste. Même le ciel gris et le vent froid ne peuvent rien contre mon bonheur. Je me serre un peu plus contre Sirius pour me protéger du vent; l'après-midi est bien entamé et aucun de nous n'a sa cape. Nous marchons main dans la main et très près l'un de l'autre jusqu'à l'entrée du château où beaucoup d'élève sont rassemblés. Les têtes se tournent vers nous. Je réalise à ce moment là que c'est la pire bêtise que l'on ait jamais faite. On est en train de s'afficher ensemble devant des élèves de Poudlard. D'un même mouvement on se repousse mutuellement, on se regarde… Que faire ?

On accélère le pas pour rentrer dans le château. Il faut qu'on arrive à la salle commune de Gryffondor avant que la rumeur ne se répande. Les autres nous en veulent déjà assez comme ça, il ne faut pas, qu'en plus, ils entendent la rumeur avant qu'on ne se soit expliqué.

En arrivant devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, on s'arrête pour reprendre notre souffle et pour se rassurer avant de les affronter, enfin... de leur parler. Sirius me regarde, il essaie de me faire un sourire rassurant, mais son sourire sonne faux, il a l'air vraiment inquiet voire même paniqué. J'essaie de le rassurer, mais il est difficile de rassurer quelqu'un quand on est soi-même pas très à l'aise. Je vérifie qu'il n'y a personne dans le couloir, je ne vais pas faire deux fois la même erreur. Je le prends à mon tour dans mes bras, je lui murmure à l'oreille que moi aussi je serai toujours là pour lui, qu'il ne doit pas s'en faire, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire de plus. C'est rare de le voir dans cet état, habituellement c'est lui qui me réconforte. Il a toujours été le plus fort pour faire face.

On finit par se séparer, il me sourit timidement et pose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres en me remerciant. Des bruits se font entendre dans le couloir, on franchit le portrait de la grosse Dame pour rentrer dans la salle commune.

A notre entrée tous les élèves se retournent vers nous. Il semblerait bien qu'ils soient déjà au courant! Je réalise qu'en fait, ils ne savent toujours rien, mais que vu notre tenue et notre air, ils ne tarderont pas à croire la rumeur. J'observe Sirius, je ne m'étais pas encore rendu compte qu'il porte ma chemise et étant donné que je suis légèrement plus petit que lui, elle le serre (ce qui lui va très bien, soit dit en passant, car ça fait ressortir ses muscles). Par contre moi, qui porte sa chemise, je flotte carrément à l'intérieur et en plus je l'ai boutonné de travers. Pour couronner le tout, nous avons tous deux un air inquiet et perdu gravé sur le visage. C'est maintenant sûr, notre apparence ne fera que renforcer la rumeur naissante.

- Mus... tu viens ?

Je me retourne vers lui, étonné. Je me suis arrêté au milieu de la salle commune. En regardant autour de moi, je m'aperçois que tout le monde me fixe. Je me dépêche de rejoindre Sirius. Et, à sa suite j'emprunte l'escalier qui mène au dortoir.

**PoV Sirius**

On court, je ne sais plus du tout ou j'en suis. Il y a encore quelques minutes j'étais l'homme le plus heureux au monde, Remus venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait, j'étais léger et prêt à parler avec James, Peter et Lily. Mais maintenant c'est tout le château qu'il faut que j'affronte, ils avaient beau être qu'une dizaine dans quelques heures l'annonce aurait fait tout le tour de Poudlard.

Maintenant, j'ai des flash-back de la matinée qui me reviennent. Les yeux de James quand ils nous a découverts, l'incrédulité de Peter, la réaction plus qu'étrange de Lily mais surtout la phrase que James m'a dite quand je suis parti: "Je ne suis plus sûr de vous connaître". Cette simple phrase ma brisé le coeur.

Depuis cet été, j'habite chez lui. Ses parents m'ont, en quelque sorte, adopté. Je n'avais jamais était aussi proche de lui, je n'avais encore jamais vraiment été heureux avant cet été. Maintenant il va falloir que je trouve un autre endroit où habiter. Ça, ce n'est pas impossible à faire, mais lui et son amitié je ne pourrai jamais les remplacer.

Je m'aperçois que l'on est arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse Dame. On s'arrête, je ne veux plus rentrer au dortoir, je veux repousser ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Remus me regarde, je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est inquiet. J'essaie de lui faire un sourire rassurant, mais il ne doit pas être très convainquant, car quelques secondes plus tard Moony me prend dans ses bras. Quand il resserre son étreinte sur moi je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me laisser aller à pleurer. Mais il faut que je reste fort, je vois bien que Remus non plus n'est pas bien. Je l'entends chuchoter à mon oreille, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. Le simple son de sa voix est apaisant.

Je finis par m'écarter de lui au bout d'un moment qui m'a semblé une éternité, mais aussi une seconde. J'embrasse légèrement ses lèvres pour le remercier; il m'a redonné du courage.

On passe ensemble le portrait de la grosse Dame.

Moony semble hésiter et s'arrête au milieu de la salle commune. Je l'appelle, il tourne vers moi des yeux étonnés, puis me suit vers le dortoir. On franchit la porte en même temps, inquiets de la conversation qui va suivre...

Ils sont toujours là, tous les trois assis sur les lits, en train de discuter. À notre entrée, ils arrêtent immédiatement de parler et se tournent vers nous. À leur façon de nous regarder, j'ai l'impression qu'ils nous jugent. James a l'air assez en colère, Lily, elle, a l'air plutôt contente, mais elle surveille James du coin de l'oeil. Quant à Peter, je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est de la colère ou de l'incertitude que je lis dans ses yeux. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, puis je me lance.

- Bon, je crois qu'il faut qu'on s'explique… Écoutez, je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Soyez sûrs que je ne voulais pas que ça arrive!

- Tu es désolé qu'on soit au courant, ou que l'on ait appris votre relation comme ça ? Parce que si vous ne nous faites plus confiance il fallait le dire de suite. Je l'aurais mieux pris que de m'en apercevoir de cette manière. Ou alors vous me prenez pour un homophobe raciste. Oui ça doit être ça. Après tout, c'est vrai que je ne peux pas supporter pas les loups-garous ou encore les sang-de-bourbe…

James a parlé sur un ton cassant. Ses yeux nous lancent des éclairs. À la fin de ses accusations, j'ai compris quelque chose d'important. James est en colère, non pas parce que nous sommes homos, mais surtout parce que nous n'avons pas jugé utile de le mettre au courant de notre relation. Ça me rassure un peu, car je me dis que s'il est dans cet état, c'est qu'il est blessé qu'on ne lui ait pas fait confiance. Ce n'est pas le fait de le voir souffrir qui me rassure, mais plutôt le fait qu'il tienne assez à nous pour se mettre dans cet état. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à regagner sa confiance. Ça va être dur, mais maintenant que j'ai compris, je ne vais pas le laisser partir comme ça.

- James écoute-moi. On ne voulait pas te blesser en te cachant le fait qu'on est ensemble. Au début on a eu du mal à l'accepter nous-même, ça fait bizarre, donc on a décidé de ne rien dire - ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît - puis on s'est mis à reporter toujours cette conversation à plus tard. On avait quand même peur que vous le preniez mal. Je sais, c'était bête, mais ce n'était pas simple non plus.

- James, ne lui en veut pas s'il te plaît. Il voulait vraiment vous le dire, c'est moi qui l'en ai empêché au début. Puis, par la suite on ne savait plus comment si prendre.

Au son de sa voix, je sais que Remus s'en veut, mais ce n'est pas sa faute. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter, comme il l'a fait avec moi il y a quelques instants, mais je préfère attendre que l'on soit seul. On commence à peine à arranger la situation, ce n'est pas le moment de tout gâcher. Je me promets donc de le rassurer plus tard et de lui dire que je l'ai écouté entre autre parce que j'avais peur moi aussi de leur dire.

Je m'aperçois alors que Peter nous observe. Il est très concentré, on dirait qu'il essaie de savoir ce qu'on pense. Lily par contre, c'est James qu'elle observe. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle se rend elle aussi compte du pourquoi de sa réaction, on dirait aussi qu'elle se demande comment elle est censé réagir. Mon attention se reporte sur Peter, qui est toujours aussi concentré.

- Peter tu te sens bien ? Toi, qu'est-ce que tu pense de tout ça ? Tu es le seul à ne pas avoir donné ton avis.

- Euh...en fait je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai rien contre les homos, mais j'ai du mal à penser ça de vous les mecs... En fait ça ne me gêne pas vraiment, par contre je ne veux plus jamais voir ce genre de chose, à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je vous revois sur le bureau.

Moony est devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate à cette phrase. Moi je ne peux retenir mon sourire, mais James m'inquiète. Il émet un grognement tout à fait audible qui lui vaut un regard noir de Lily. Peter n'a pas l'air contre l'idée qu'on soit en couple, Remus et moi, mais je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas nous revoir dans cette position. Ça a été aussi gênant pour eux que pour nous.

- Bon, je pense que je vais vous laissez discuter entre vous tranquillement. Je suis dans la salle commune si vous avez besoin.

Sur ces mots Lily se lève et se dirige vers nous. On est toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Rem's il faudra qu'on parle, tu viendra me voir.

A la fin de sa phrase Lily colle un bisou sur la joue de Remus, puis sort du dortoir en nous adressant un large sourire. Depuis quand Lily appelle mon Moony "Rem's" et l'embrasse? Bon, ce n'était que sur la joue, mais quand même! En plus, elle nous nargue! James a l'air tout autant choqué que moi.

Dans le dortoir il ne reste plus que James, Peter, Remus et moi bien sûr, nous les inséparables Maraudeurs. On se regarde. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

A suivre...

* * *

Alors ça vous a plus ? Vous voulez toujours la suite ? J'attends vos remarque et review.

Bisous, à bientôt j'espère.

* * *


	3. Chapitre 3

Une fic que j'ai écrite il y a quelque temps et je me décide enfin à vous publier sur ce site. Les points de vue sont alterné entre plusieurs personnage. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

**Résumé :** Siruis et Remus sont en couple, que va t il ce passer quand Leurs amis l'apprennent ? Et si ils n'étaient pas les seul à le savoir. Slash

**Avertissement :** Rating M, relation sexuelle entre homme plus ou moins poussé. Si ça vous plais pas il vous reste toujours la croix rouge en haut.

**Beta-Correctrice : **Mucc

Merci beaucoup pour vos review a **Yubao**, **Loulou2a**, **Mucc**, et **Katiel sama**. Elles m'ont vraiment beaucoup touché. En espérant que ma fic vous plaira jusqu'au bout.

* * *

**Je l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte, ou presque...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

PoV Peter

J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que nous sommes là à nous regarder. Nous, les inséparables maraudeurs. Aucun de nous ne prend la parole. Je sens que ce n'est pas à moi à parler. Maintenant tout va se jouer entre Sirius et James. Je ne sais pas si Padfoot est conscient que James lui en veut non pas parce qu'il est homo, mais parce qu'il le lui a caché. Moi je leur ai déjà donné mon avis, ils savent que je serai leur ami quoi qu'il arrive. Ils ont été les premiers, et les seuls, à m'accepter comme je suis, sans préjugés. Ils m'ont aidé à m'améliorer, je suis même devenu animagus grâce a eux. Personne ne m'aurait cru capable d'une telle chose, mais eux ont cru en moi. Alors, moi aussi je les accepte comme ils sont, sans les juger. Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'ils soient heureux et qu'ils ne brisent pas notre amitié. Bon, par contre il va me falloir du temps pour que je puisse les voir ensemble sans avoir d'images dérangeantes dans la tête...

La tension est palpable dans la pièce. Ça n'a jamais été aussi tendu entre nous, même pas la fois où Sirius a révélé comment passer le saule cogneur à Snivellus et que celui-ci a découvert le secret de Remus, et a d'ailleurs failli en mourir.

Aucun ne se décide à prendre la parole, notre amitié est en jeu, alors que la dernière fois on a tous crié en même temps. Sirius s'était fait passer le savon du siècle et puis ça avait été fini en deux jours, mais là ça date de ce matin et pourtant aucune parole qui aurait pu faire avancer les choses n'a encore était échangée. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses entre eux, entre nous en fait.

- Je suis désolé, je...

James et Sirius ont parlé en même temps et maintenant les deux fixent leurs pieds. Je ne pensais pas que ces deux là pourraient être mal à l'aise un jour, eux qui sont toujours si sûrs d'eux.

- Je suis désolé de ne rien t'avoir dit, vraiment. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre... Je suis vraiment désolé, et c'est sincère James. Je ne voulais pas te mentir... vraiment désolé.

Sirius a bafouillé ses excuses et il ne l'a pas regardé en face de tout son discours. Il s'est seulement contenté de fixer ses pieds. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, même face à James. Lui qui déteste faire des excuses vient de le faire plusieurs fois de suite.

- Sirius, ce n'est pas ta faute...enfin...Je comprends que vous n'ayez rien dit, je n'approuve pas, mais je comprends que c'est pas facile à dire. Je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça, mais ça a été plus fort que moi. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'étais choqué que vous n'ayez rien dit. C'est dur à encaisser de se dire que ses meilleurs amis ne vous font pas confiance, que vous nous mettiez à l'écart... enfin... bon t'as compris quoi.

Ça me fait bizarre de les voir comme ça, ils se font des excuses. Aucun des deux ne s'est jamais excusé, surtout pas entre eux. Ça a toujours été implicite, une accolade, une blague, mais jamais de vraies excuses face à face. Ça me met mal à l'aise d'y assister en plus. Je regarde Remus, lui aussi a l'air surpris par leur comportement, mais pas autant que moi. Il se tourne vers moi, il me fait un timide sourire comme pour me rassurer, il fait souvent ça.

En fait ils n'ont pas changé, ils sont homos, ils sortent ensemble mais ce sont toujours les mêmes, ils n'ont pas changé dans le fond. Ce sera toujours Padfoot et Moony, deux des maraudeurs, deux de mes meilleurs amis.

Je crois que James vient de réaliser la même chose que moi, il nous regarde tour à tour puis sourit. On s'observe, chacun de nous sourit aux autres. Notre sourire ce transforme doucement en rire, puis en fou rire incontrôlable. Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de rire. Je me sens plus léger d'un coup, la tension accumulée tout au long la journée semble s'être évacuée.

Notre rire finit enfin par se calmer. On se redresse, on s'installe tous ensemble sur les lits pour discuter ; il faut qu'on éclaircisse la situation maintenant que tout le monde est au courant et que leur relation a été acceptée.

PoV James

Ça fait du bien de voir que notre relation est revenue à la normale. Je crois que j'ai réagi aussi violemment ce matin parce que j'ai vraiment eu peur de les perdre, j'avais perdu tous mes repaires, mais c'est en train de s'arranger. Ce rire m'a permis d'y voir plus clair et de voir qu'ils sont toujours les mêmes Padfoot et Moony, même si je sens qu'ils sont plus heureux, ils n'ont pas vraiment changé.

On s'installe sur les lits pour discuter.

Je ne sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet mais il va falloir que l'on mette en place des règles de conduite à tenir pour éviter que l'incident de ce matin ne se reproduise. Il va aussi falloir que l'on sache jusqu'où ils pourront aller face à nous. C'est un couple donc ils ne doivent pas avoir à se cacher de nous pour se montrer leur affection, il ne faut pas qu'ils se sentent mal à l'aise. Mais il ne faut pas non plus que ça aille trop loin pour pas que l'on se sente mal à l'aise, nous aussi, en leur présence.

Je sens que la discussion à venir va être difficile.

- Bon, il faut que l'on mette les choses au clair. Comme on l'a déjà dit, il vaut mieux éviter que l'incident de ce matin ne se reproduise.

À cette idée Padfoot a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, par contre Moony, lui, est tout rouge.

- Bien, alors je suppose qu'il va falloir que je vous avertisse quand je décide de baiser mon petit ami et à l'inverse Rem's aussi.

Sirius est sa légendaire délicatesse. Remus a l'air assez mal à l'aise face à cette discussion.

- Oui c'est ça, ou que vous fermier au moins le dortoir.

- Il n'y a pas de problème pour cette condition, on fera attention promi.

Remus a visiblement envie d'écourter cette discussion et je ne lui en veux vraiment pas. Peter non plus n'en mène pas large.

- James ? On va quand même avoir le droit de s'embrasser quand vous êtes là ?

Bon, ça y est, Sirius a posé la question critique. Qu'est ce qu'on peut bien répondre ? En plus il faut que Peter soit aussi d'accord, mais vu la tête qu'il fait ça ne sera pas facile.

- Oui c'est sûr que vous avez le droit de vous embrasser devant nous, vous êtes un couple après tout. Mais il va falloir que vous nous laissiez le temps pour qu'on puisse s'habituer.

Sirius me lance un sourire provocant puis se penche vers Remus et lui donne un léger baisé sur les lèvres. C'est étrange de voir ça, mais je crois que ça va et que je vais rapidement m'y faire. Par contre Peter a une drôle de grimace.

- Bon, ça va, je vais m'y faire.

Sirius me fait un large sourire, comme satisfait, je suis soulagé qu'il soit content. Puis il se penche à nouveau vers Remus et cette fois-ci il l'embrasse pour de vrai. Je n'avais jamais vu Sirius embrasser aucune fille d'une manière si...vraie... si... je sais pas vraiment en fait... Ce baiser a l'air totalement sincère. C'est assez surprenant de la part de Sirius, mais d'un autre côté ça a l'air assez évident, il faut au moins que ses sentiments soient réels pour qu'il ait avoué être homosexuel. Je me promets de lui demander la nature de ses sentiments plus tard, quand on sera seuls. Je n'avais pas pensé aux risques que notre amitié court s'ils rompent.

Quand ils se séparent enfin, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'ils sont collés, Sirius a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il teste nos limites. Par contre Moony est tout rouge et il fixe ses pieds, un sourire béât se dessinant toutefois sur ses lèvres. Je finis par me tourner vers Peter qui se cache toujours les yeux. Malgré le fait qu'il accepte leur relation, je pense qu'il va mettre pas mal de temps à s'y habituer et cette pensé m'arrache un sourire. C'est une situation dure a vivre pour tous, mais si ils sont bien comme ça et je ne vois pas de raisons de m'y opposer.

- Désolé, mais il va falloir que vous attendiez encore un peu pour vous embrasser comme ça devant nous, ou alors exceptionnellement. Par contre vous avez le droit de vous tenir la main ou d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre en notre présence, je ne vois pas de raisons de m'y opposer.

Peter me lance un regard comme si j'étais devenu fou, ce qui nous fait tous sourire. Sirius profite de sa nouvelle liberté pour tirer Rem's à lui et l'installer entre ces bras.

- Merci.

Moony et Sirius me font un sourire des plus sincères pour renforcer leurs remerciements. J'admet volontiers qu'à cet instant, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils sont mignons. Je suis heureux pour eux. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir serrer Lily contre moi, moi aussi. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas près d'arriver !

- Bon alors, maintenant vous nous racontez ?

Je suis quand même impatient de vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que ces deux là finissent ensemble. Les connaissant, il a dû se passer quelque chose d'assez important, car aucun des deux n'aurait parlé à l'autre sans ça.

Sirius rigole franchement devant ma tête impatiente. Par contre Remus a l'air beaucoup plus sceptique face à mon nouvel enthousiasme.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Comment on a fini ensemble ou tu préfères peut-être les détails de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ?

Il a dit ça avec un sourire tellement subjectif que je ne sais plus vraiment si j'ai envie d'entendre ce qu'il va dire. Remus nous lance un regard noir et donne même un léger coup sur le bras de Paddy.

Cette scène me donne envie de rire, je n'avais encore jamais fait vraiment attention, mais ils se sont toujours comportés comme ça entre eux. Ils ont toujours une sorte de complicité différente des autres, ils ont toujours été proches. C'est comme s'ils avaient toujours été en couple, sans jamais y être. C'est assez déstabilisant en fait.

- Non, c'est bon Siri, je n'ai pas besoin des détails, mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous avez fait pour finir ensemble. Tel que je vous connais, aucun des deux n'aurait fait le premier pas s'il ne s'était rien passé avant.

À ces mots ils se jettent un coup d'oeil complice en souriant, puis Sirius se lance.

- Vous vous souvenez de la semaine de vacances, en octobre, ou vous êtes tous les deux rentrés dans vos familles. Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas venir avec toi, James, pour pas que Moony se retrouve tout seul à Poudlard juste après la pleine lune. Eh bien ce n'était pas la seule raison. Alors voilà, c'est arrivé pendant cette semaine où nous étions les seul Gryffondors de septième année à rester au château.

** Flash Back **

- Moony tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?? Tu sais tu peux tout me dire.

- Non non, ça va, je me sens bien, c'est juste le contrecoup de la pleine lune. Ce n'est pas la peine que tu sois inquiet pour moi. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi, tu sais.

Ça faisait maintenant trois jours que la pleine lune était passée. Habituellement Rem's était sur pied deux jours après, mais là il avait encore du mal à rester debout. J'étais allé le chercher à l'infirmerie ce matin parce qu'il n'aime pas y rester. Elle lui rappelle de trop mauvais moments. Tout le trajet, de l'infirmerie au dortoir, j'avais dû le soutenir. Ce n'était pas que ça me déplaisait, mais bon. Depuis qu'on était rentré il me certifiait que tout allait bien, mais je voyais bien qu'il se passait, ou s'était passé quelque chose. Je ne savais pas si c'était physique ou moral, en tout cas il n'allait pas bien. Et ça me blessait qu'il ne me fasse pas confiance.

- Moony, je vois bien que ça ne va pas, arrête de me mentir et dis-le moi si tu veux que je parte. Tu sais je ne le prendrai pas mal si je te dérange.

J'avais dit ça, mais je n'en pensais pas un mot, je ne voulais pas que Remus se sente obligé de me supporter. Après tout, c'était lui qui ne se sentait pas bien dans l'histoire.

Ça faisait quelques jours maintenant que je m'étais aperçu que Moony était de plus en plus distant. Ça avait commencé avant que les autres ne partent, mais je n'en étais pas sûr et puis j'étais souvent avec James. Ça aurait aussi très bien pu être dû à la pleine lune qui approchait. Moony change légèrement de comportement quelques jours avant ses transformations. Toutefois, j'avais été forcé de constater que son comportement n'avait fait qu'aller en s'aggravant, même après la nuit de pleine lune.

- Padfoot, tu sais bien que tu ne me déranges pas, et bien sûr que je te fais confiance, mais moi aussi j'ai besoin d'avoir mes secrets.

Je me rapprochai de Moony, et m'assis à ses côtés sur le lit. Je lui parlai d'une voix douce; je voulais m'excuser du comportement que j'avais eu.

- Je suis désolé Rem's. Bien sûr que tu as le droit, toi aussi, d'avoir des secrets, mais je vois bien que celui que tu portes en ce moment te tracasse. Alors si tu veux en parler n'hésite pas, je serai toujours là pour t'écouter... pour toi.

- Merci Sirius. En fait, il se peut que...je...enfin... c'est pas sûr mais...

- C'est bon Moony, ce n'est pas la peine de tourner autour du pot. Lâche le morceau, tu verras, ça ira mieux après. Je te promets de ne pas mal réagir quoi que tu me dises.

-Je disais que... je… Eh bien en fait, c'est que… je pense que je suis gay...

Il me regarda d'une manière étrange. Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre, je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça.

- Tu veux dire que tu aimes les hommes ?

- Oui, c'est le principe. Ça te gène?

- Euh...non...en fait je ne crois pas. Je ne connaissais personne d'autre qui est homo...

- Tu connais une autre personne qui est dans la même situation que moi ?

- Non pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

- Non, enfin oui, pourquoi pas? Mais c'est toi qui viens de dire que tu ne connaissais pas d'autres personnes homosexuelles avant que je te dise que je le suis, ce qui m'a fait penser que tu en connaissait un autre.

J'étais dans la galère. En fait ça faisais quelques temps que je me posais la question si je l'étais pas parce que j'avais beau coucher avec des filles, je ne m'étais jamais senti bien en leur présence. C'est comme si c'était juste un passe-temps. En fait il n'y avait pas très longtemps je m'étais rendu compte que je ressentais des sentiments plus forts que ceux d'une simple amitié pour un homme. Mais c'était aussi le seul qui me plaisait, je n'étais pas attiré par d'autres. J'avais bien essayé de regarder d'autres hommes, mais aucun ne m'avait fait de l'effet, ce qui m'avait fait douter de mon homosexualité.

- Non, non, c'est ma langue qui a fourchée. Je ne suis pas homo pourquoi tu penses ça ?

- Je ne pense pas, c'est toi qui viens de le dire, je te demandais si tu connaissais une autre personne gay. Mais Sirius dis-le moi franchement, tu aimes les hommes n'est-ce pas ? Pour que tu t'embrouilles comme ça…

Je ne savais plus quoi répondre, je m'étais moi-même pris au piège. Je pouvais le lui dire, ça ne le dérangerait pas, il était dans la même situation. Toutefois, si je lui avouais, cela voulait dire que je le suis vraiment et que je m'acceptais ainsi. Et je n'étais pas sûr d'être près pour ça.

- Euh...en fait je ne sais pas, mais ça se peut. Les hommes ne me font pas vraiment d'effet, sauf un. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ça.

Moony avait l'air plus que surpris. Il me regardait avec des yeux tellement surpris que si je n'avais pas su qu'il était homosexuel lui aussi, j'aurai très bien pu penser qu'il me jugeait.

- Mais... Sirius, tu sors avec plein de filles!

- Je sais, mais c'est pour passer le temps et puis je savais pas trop comment vous alliez le prendre alors j'ai fait comme si. Et en fait, je crois que je suis amoureux de ce gars.

- Oh, et je peux savoir de qui il s'agit ?

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse lui aussi être homo. J'avais abandonné dès le début l'idée d'un jour sortir avec lui. Maintenant j'avais un espoir, il aimait les hommes. Je n'étais peut-être pas son type, mais il fallait que je saisisse ma chance avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Sans vraiment réfléchir je me penchai sur Moony et déposai un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. Puis je lui dis, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir :

- C'est toi, mais je ne t'oblige a rien.

À ma grande surprise, Rem's attrapa ma robe et me tira vers lui. Là, il m'embrassa. C'était la première fois que je ressentais un tel bien-être en embrassant une personne. Il y avait tant de passion dans son baiser... Je lui titillai les lèvres avec ma langue pour qu'il me laisse le passage. Sans attendre il répondit à ma demande en laissant glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Nos langues commencèrent alors un long ballet sensuel. Je voulais que ce moment ne se termine jamais, c'était comme si je réalisais un rêve. Notre baiser devint de plus en plus profond, et puis, sans vraiment savoir comment, je finis allongé sur Moony...

** Fin du Flash Back **

PoV Remus

- Ça va, pas la peine de rentrer dans les détails Paddy !

Je ne me sens pas encore assez à l'aise avec ça pour parler ou entendre parler de ma sexualité comme de n'importe quel autre sujet. Ça n'a jamais été un sujet facile pour moi. Je sais depuis déjà quelques temps que je suis homo et je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne. Jusque là, j'évitais les sujets glissants pour ne pas faire de gaffes qui auraient pu révéler mes penchants. Maintenant, ça commence à se savoir et il faut me laisser le temps de m'y habituer. C'est encore un peu délicat pour moi. Sirius, lui, a accepté de suite sa condition alors que c'est encore assez récent.

- Excuse-moi Moony, je me suis emporté.

- Ce n'est pas grave, il faut simplement que je m'y habitue. Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps.

James et Peter ont l'air de se demander de quoi on parle, mais aucun des deux ne pose la question. Je les en remercie silencieusement, je ne tiens pas à déjà leur expliquer tous les problèmes que l'on rencontre en ayant des orientations sexuelles différentes des autres. Je suis toujours calé dans les bras de Sirius, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien. Je me sens soulagé qu'il n'y ait plus de secrets entre nous, mais surtout qu'ils aient accepté cette situation sans difficultés.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il faudrait penser à descendre manger. Je commence à avoir faim, on n'a pas mangé depuis ce matin.

Ils sont incorrigibles, ils pensent toujours à manger. Ça vient de me rappeler que moi non plus je n'ai rien mangé de la journée et il commence à se faire tard. Sirius vient sûrement de penser la même chose que moi, car il se lève d'un bond et m'entraîne avec lui hors du dortoir.

Je le stoppe d'un coup dans sa course. Je viens de me rappeler d'une chose assez importante.

- Sir, tu...on... les gens dans la salle commune, ils nous ont vu ensemble, on ne peut pas y aller.

Ils me regardent tous sans comprendre, puis Sirius semble enfin se souvenir de se qui s'est passé se matin.

- Oh !! Ce n'est pas grave. On n'a qu'à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, au pire on dira que c'était une blague ou qu'on avait froid. On n'avait pas nos capes, et peut-être qu'ils ont déjà oublié ; on a fait pire.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

James a, lui aussi, l'air inquiet, il doit avoir compris que l'on se trouve dans une position assez délicate, je ne pense pas qu'il ait compris à quel point par contre. Peter a un air assez perdu, il est souvent moins perspicace que nous, mais il n'est pas pour autant simple d'esprit, bien au contraire. Sirius leur explique donc rapidement la situation. Ils auront, avec un peu de chance, une idée de génie qui nous évitera les ennuis.

- Quand on est revenu au château tout à l'heure, on a oublié de se séparer. Des élèves nous ont vu revenir vers Poudlard, main dans la main, et collés l'un à l'autre. Comme il faisait très froid et qu'on avait oublié nos capes, on peut trouver une excuse bidon.

James a l'air pensif, mais moins inquiet que tout à l'heure.

- Vous ne voulez pas que ça se sache ?

Dit comme ça, ça paraît absurde, mais ça a toujours été une évidence pour moi qu'il fallait cacher notre relation. Je n'avais jamais envisagé que notre relation devienne un jour officielle. C'est assez déroutant de penser que nous pourrions peut-être vivre comme un vrai couple, et effrayant aussi... Je regarde Sirius, qui lui n'a pas l'air contre, mais n'est pas pour autant pour.

- Bon on parlera de ça plus tard, il faut que l'on aille manger, sinon on va louper le souper. Quand on aura le ventre moins vide et la tête reposée on trouvera sûrement comment gérer cette situation.

On reprend donc notre route vers la grande salle. Une fois descendu dans notre salle commune, on se retrouve face à Lily...

A suivre..

* * *

Alors toujours partant pour la suite ? Vous n'êtes pas trop déçus ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.

A bientôt pour la suite. (du moins j'espère que vous serez là)

Enais

* * *


	4. Chapitre 4

Une fic que j'ai écrite il y a quelque temps et je me décide enfin à vous publier sur ce site. Les points de vue sont alterné entre plusieurs personnage. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

**Résumé :** Siruis et Remus sont en couple, que va t il ce passer quand Leurs amis l'apprennent ? Et si ils n'étaient pas les seul à le savoir. Slash

**Avertissement :** Rating M, relation sexuelle entre homme plus ou moins poussé. Si ça vous plais pas il vous reste toujours la croix rouge en haut.

**Beta-Correctrice : **Mucc

* * *

**Je l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte, ou presque...**

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 :

**PoV Lily**

Je remonte au dortoir, il faut que je les voie avant qu'ils aillent manger. Il faut qu'ils sachent ce qui se passe dans la grande salle avant qu'ils s'y rendent, il faut qu'ils s'y préparent.

Ils sont encore là, je les entends descendre de leur dortoir. À les entendre discuter, je sens qu'ils se sont réconciliés et ça me rassure. En fin de compte, ils ne sont peut-être pas aussi égocentriques que je ne le pensais. J'ai peur de la réaction qu'ils vont avoir quand je vais leur dire ce qui se passe en bas. Ils ont beau être admirés, à Poudlard, ils sont tout autant craints – à part pour leurs farces, je ne vois pas pourquoi -mais je ne veux pas non plus prendre le risque de me les mettre à dos. Je me retrouve en face des garçons en bas de l'escalier. Je ne me suis pas trompée, ils se sont bien réconciliés. Ça me fait d'autant plus mal de devoir leur annoncer ça, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un ne le fasse. Ils ne peuvent pas le découvrir en allant manger, il ne faut pas qu'ils soient pris au dépourvu.

-Ah, salut Lily! Alors, bien mangé? Ou est-ce que tu nous attendais pour descendre ?

James a l'air plein d'enthousiasme, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils puissent aussi bien accepter la relation de ses amis. Je me demande si je l'ai bien jugé. Tout cet enthousiasme rend ma tâche encore plus difficile.

- Euh... les garçons, j'ai un truc à vous dire et je ne pense pas que vous allez être très contents de l'entendre. Je vous promets, ce n'est pas moi qui le leur aie dit, je ne sais pas comment ils l'ont appris.

- Bon Lily, on ne mord pas, alors... parle...

- Euh... en fait en bas, dans la grande salle on ne parle que de vous, enfin surtout de la possible relation plus qu'amicale de deux d'entre vous. Je voulais vous le dire avant que vous ne descendiez pour que vous ne soyez pas surpris. Je peux vous jurer que ce n'est pas moi qui leur en ai parlé…

Je m'étais préparée à toutes sortes de réactions, sauf à celle-là. En fait ils n'ont pas vraiment réagi, ils ne sont ni surpris, ni en colère, ils ont tout simplement l'air perdus dans leurs pensées. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, depuis ce matin je vais de surprise en surprise avec eux. Par exemple, la découverte de la relation de Remus et Sirius… Je me doutais depuis longtemps que Remus était attiré par Black, mais j'ai toujours été proche de Remus et il n'est pas comme eux. Mais que Black soit lui aussi homo, alors ça si je m'y attendais ! Et Potter et Pettigrow, eux, ne semblent même pas choqués par cette relation. C'est étrange, mais dès le début j'ai eu l'impression qu'ils étaient plus vexés de ne pas être au courant que révoltés par cette liaison. Je commence à m'apercevoir que je ne sais rien sur eux en fin de compte.

Les maraudeurs n'ont toujours pas échangé une seule parole depuis mon annonce. Je me demande à quoi ils peuvent bien penser pour être si silencieux. Sirius finit par desserrer les dents.

- Bon, alors, un de vous a une idée ou on improvise ? Parce que là j'ai faim et je ne peux pas réfléchir le ventre vide.

Je suis de plus en plus étonnée par leur comportement plus qu'improbable pour une telle situation. Sirius a l'air plutôt décontracté pour une personne dont la réputation est en jeu, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il tenait à sa réputation de tombeur plus qu'à tout.

- Si on arrive avec une excuse toute faite et qu'on la leur balance sans réfléchir, ça va se voir que c'était prémédité. Je pense qu'il faut que l'on paraisse surpris de leur accusation. Sirius, je pense même qu'il faut que tu les provoques, tu te moques, que tu fasses comme d'habitude, comme si rien n'avait changé.

Les autres acquiescèrent à cette remarque, moi je suis trop ahurie pour faire quoi que ce soit. C'est Remus, le préfet, le sage de la bande qui vient de parler. Il a parlé comme un stratège, on dirait que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il monte un plan. Devant mon air plus que surpris, les maraudeurs rigolent, James rajoute même:

- Ça t'étonne, pas vrai ? Il n'est pas aussi sage qu'il veut bien le laisser croire, notre Moony. Mais c'est pratique, comme ça personne ne peut le soupçonner.

Pour ponctuer sa phrase James attire Remus vers lui et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Remus me regarde, assez mal à l'aise, mais il a un air que je ne lui avais jamais vu avant ça ; il a les yeux qui pétillent de la même malice que ses amis. Je me rends compte qu'en réalité, je ne les connais pas du tout. Je ne connais même aucun d'entre eux, malgré les six années que l'on vient de passer ensemble. Les Maraudeurs sont toujours un mystère pour tous. À la fin de l'année on va tous se séparer alors que je commence à peine à les connaître. Je me promets donc de mieux apprendre à les connaître, tous les quatre au cours de cette année.

- Bon, maintenant on va manger, ou vous comptez tous vous mettre au régime ?

James est étonnant, malgré tout ce qui se passe, il n'oublie pas son idée de départ : aller manger. Je leur emboîte donc le pas en direction de la Grande Salle, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de manger moi non plus avec toute cette agitation.

Notre entrée dans la salle est très remarquée, toutes les têtes se tournent vers nous et un grand silence se fait. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas pour habitude de rester avec les Maraudeurs, mais l'attention des autres élèves est surtout fixée sur Sirius et Remus. Devant toute cette attention, les Maraudeurs ne laissent rien paraître, ils ne sont ni étonné, ni mal à l'aise, cette situation semble tout à fait naturelle pour eux. Je ne peux que les admirer devant leur talent d'acteur, Sirius leur fait même un grand sourire, puis s'incline...

**PoV Remus**

Cette situation est gênante, tout le monde nous fixe et le silence s'est fait. On ne peut rien laisser paraître, en fait ce n'est pas vraiment difficile de cacher nos sentiments, on a tous les quatre fait ça toute notre vie. Mais quand même, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça puisse prendre une telle ampleur. J'observe les autres, Lily a l'air assez mal à l'aise de toute cette attention, James tout comme Peter ont l'air indifférents, Sirius lui par contre a plutôt l'air ravi. Je sais que c'est que du cinéma, mais il semble tellement sincère quand il leur adresse un grand sourire que personne ne peut douter de la supercherie, en plus il en rajoute en s'inclinant. Nous lui emboîtons tous le pas lorsqu'il s'avance vers la table d'une démarche aristocrate. Toujours aussi naturellement, et pourtant si élégamment, il s'installe à la table des Gryffondors et commence à manger, nous l'imitons donc. Les discussions reprennent dans la salle, mais toutes les conversations sont dirigées vers nous, et tous nous jettent de petits coups d'oeil qui se veulent discrets. Je pense que les Serpentards ne vont plus tarder à nous provoquer, tous les autres n'attendent que ça. Personne n'est encore parti de la Grande Salle alors qu'habituellement, à cette heure, le repas est terminé et la salle est presque vide.

- Alors comme ça, Black, tu n'es qu'une petite tapette !? Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi ta mère ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. Mais tu pourrais quand même mieux choisir tes jouets.

Cette remarque me fait mal, mais sûrement pas autant qu'à Sirius. Il est assis en face de moi, ses yeux n'ont jamais été aussi noirs, aussi terrifiants. Je me retourne pour faire face à notre agresseur, c'est Lucius Malefoy, bien entendu. Qui d'autre ? Rogue est beaucoup trop subtil pour s'en prendre à nous de front, qui plus est dans une salle bondée de gens qui n'attendent que ça.

- Ah !! Lucius, quel plaisir que tu te joignes à nous, tu es tellement drôle, tu es venu nous divertir ?

- Black, Black !! Malgré ton mauvais goût certain et tes amis plus que douteux, je vois que tu n'as toujours pas perdu le sens de la répartie. Notre échange n'en sera que plus intéressant.

Cette remarque finit d'ouvrir les hostilités entre Malefoy et Sirius. Toute la salle est à nouveau concentrée sur nous. Sirius a retrouvé son sourire machiavélique. Nous sommes tous absorbés par l'échange qui se déroule sous nos yeux. Si jamais Sirius, ou l'un d'entre nous, fait le moindre faux pas, on ne pourra plus rien faire pour arrêter cette rumeur. Si jamais l'école doit être au courant de notre relation, j'aurais préféré que ça se passe dans des conditions où l'on aurait pu tourner la situation en notre faveur. Aucun de nous ne bouge, tout l'assemblé est à l'écoute. Les Serpentards sont tous prêts à intervenir pour soutenir leur champion si jamais la situation dérape. Sirius et Lucius continuent à s'affronter du regard en silence.

- Alors Black, quand comptais-tu m'annoncer que tu avais changé de bord, tu voulais peut-être que ça reste un secret ? Oups, je suis désolé, mais il me semble que je l'ai répété à quelques personnes, ça m'a échappé, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop fâché.

Lucius a parlé d'une manière très narquoise, le sourire affiché sur son visage s'accorde tout a fait avec le ton qu'il a employé. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de lui faire le plus mal que je peux, le ridiculiser, le réduire en bouillie... De quel droit il se permet de nous juger, de nous insulter, lui qui n'est qu'une marionnette de plus aux yeux de toute cette « bourgeoisie ». Mais je sais qu'il faut que je me retienne, je ne peux pas encore intervenir, ça ne rendrait notre position que plus délicate.

- Oh ! Mais tu t'améliores de jours en jours, je te félicite, qui a écrit tes paroles cette fois-ci ? Hum...Je pencherais plutôt pour mon incroyable mère, elle a un don pour inventer les plus déplaisantes rumeurs. Elle devrait utiliser toute son énergie à des fins plus utiles, je ne sais pas, peut-être défendre les opprimés ou lutter contre les agressions de moldus. Oh non, j'oubliais, c'est une sang pur, ce serait trahir son sang que de penser à une autre qu'elle-même pour autre chose que de lui pourrir le vie.

Si jamais on les laisse continuer à ce rythme, dans quelques minutes les baguettes vont être sorties. Je sais que le monologue de Sirius a mis tous les Serpentards sur la défensive. Je ne peux pas intervenir directement, car si jamais je lui demande je sais que Sirius arrêtera immédiatement et cet acte montrerait alors que Malefoy a vu juste. Et même si ça doit se savoir, je préférerais que ça soit dans d'autres circonstances. Dans des circonstances où nous ne serions pas en position de faiblesse, ou du moins pas dans une position aussi peu stable.

- Black tu n'as aucun droit de dénigrer ton sang de cette manière. Tu as le sang pur, tu refuses d'admettre que c'est ça qui fait notre force, ta force, tu n'es qu'un traître, tu déshonores ta famille. Mais comme ça ne te suffit pas en plus, tu n'es qu'une tapette, un pervers, une pute à mec. Tu devrais avoir honte de te montrer avec un tel...bâtard.

L'insulte fait mal, très mal, même venant de lui, je sais que ça ne devrait pas me toucher, mais c'est trop dur. Cependant je ne laisse rien paraître, il le faut, pour Sirius. Lui aussi doit souffrir, je sais qu'il déteste qu'on lui rappelle de quelle famille il vient, de plus Malefoy ne se prive pas de montrer ce qu'il pense des homosexuels. Sirius non plus ne laisse rien paraître, on a tous les quatre le visage toujours aussi neutre, aucuns sentiments ne peuvent être devinés sur nos visage. Par contre Lily, elle, a l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser. Sirius, à notre plus grande surprise, éclate de rire. Un rire qui ressemble à un aboiement, bruyant, expansif. Personne ne comprend ce revirement soudain de situation, je peux même lire la surprise sur les visages de James et Peter et je suppose qu'elle est également affichée sur mon visage. Sirius finit par réussir à se calmer, et lance :

- Alors comme ça, tu es jaloux. Tu aurais bien aimé que je jette mon dévolu sur toi, c'est pour ça que tu lances toutes sortes de rumeurs sur moi. Tu espères qu'à force d'en parler je devienne gay et que je couche avec toi. Tu as de l'espoir, mais je suis désolé, tu n'es pas du tout mon type.

Face à cette déclaration, Malefoy a l'air de ne plus trop savoir comment réagir, il ouvre et ferme la bouche comme un poisson. Je crois qu'il essaye de trouver quelque chose à dire pour que la situation ne se retourne pas contre lui. J'espère de tout mon coeur qu'il ne trouvera rien à répliquer. Sirius se décide enfin à partir, il nous fait signe de le suivre, et nous quittons tous les quatre la Grande salle, en laissant derrière nous un Lucius déboussolé. Lily nous rejoint une fois que l'on a passé les portes. Une fois dehors, on se met tous à rire.

**PoV Sirius**

- Black tu n'as aucun droit de dénigrer ton sang de cette manière. Tu as le sang pur, tu refuses d'admettre que c'est ça qui fait notre force, ta force, tu es qu'un traître, tu déshonores ta famille. Mais comme ça ne te suffit pas en plus, tu n'es qu'une tapette, un pervers, une pute à mec. Tu devrais avoir honte de te montré avec un tel...bâtard.

C'est dur à encaisser. Il a toujours une manière assez rude de me rappeler d'où je viens. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il insulte aussi mes choix, mes goûts, les homosexuels, mais surtout mon amour, Moony. Je dois me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et le tabasser à mort. Je lutte pour Rem's, car si jamais je montre que sa remarque me touche, tout le monde saura que notre relation n'est pas qu'une rumeur. Même si je trouve ça très tentant de m'afficher en public avec Remus, je ne suis pas du tout sûr que lui apprécie, et puis je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne chose que tout le monde soit au courant. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir la force pour lutter contre tous les homophobes de Poudlard. Et de toute façons ce n'est pas la meilleure manière de l'annoncer. J'évacue toute cette rage dans mon rire, il sonne faux, mais il me libère.

- Alors comme ça tu es jaloux. Tu aurais bien aimé que je jette mon dévolue sur toi, c'est pour ça que tu lances toute sorte de rumeur sur moi. Tu espères qu'à force d'en parler je devienne gay et que je couche avec toi. Tu as de l'espoir, mais je sui désolé, tu n'es pas du tout mon type.

Je suis assez fier de moi, je n'ai pas craqué. En plus je lui ai lancé une remarque qui laisse un doute sur mes orientations sexuelles tout en faisant douter des siennes. J'espère que des rumeurs sur lui vont circuler et faire oublier celle sur nous. Il faut que l'on parte, c'est le moment pendant que Lucius essaye de retrouver ses esprits. Si on reste encore on risque de s'attirer de plus gros ennuis. Nous quittons la grande salle, toujours accompagnés par Evans. Une fois hors de vue nous éclatons tous d'un rire libérateur pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Quand, enfin, on réussit à se calmer, on décide d'un commun accord de tous remonter au dortoir avant que la Grande salle ne commence à se vider. Nous ne voulons pas à avoir à affronter tous les élèves encore une fois. Une fois arrivés au dortoir, j'attire Moony à moi et je le serre de toutes mes forces. J'ai l'impression que je vais sombrer si je le lâche. Toutes les insultes me reviennent et je ne veux plus jamais avoir à vivre ça, mais je sais que ce n'est pas fini, ce n'est que le début. Rem's me rend mon étreinte et m'entraîne vers le lit, où l'on s'installe, je suis toujours dans ses bras et pour rien au monde je ne veux en sortir. Je voix Lily qui nous regarde avec un sourire attendri, James et Peter ont plutôt l'air d'éviter de nous regarder.

- Bon, j'ai des choses à faire, James, Peter, vous venez ? Je dois vous montrer quelque chose.

Je remercie Lily d'un grand sourire, elle a toujours eu du tact. Cornedrue et Queudver, eux on l'air soulagés de ne pas avoir à rester avec nous. Il va nous falloir à tous du temps pour nous habituer à cette situation.

Une fois seul avec Rem's je m'installe mieux dans ses bras, ça fait longtemps que l'on a pas eu de moment tranquille tout les deux et je compte bien en profiter. Mais d'abord, on doit parler. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il pense de tout ce qui nous arrive, notre journée a était chargée en émotions.

- Moony, à quoi tu penses ? Tu crois que je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça tout à l'heure ? J'avais tellement envie de lui casser la figure.

- Patmol, tu as très bien réagi, ne t'inquiète pas, on va arranger les choses. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il va bien falloir que la situation change. Tu as bien fait de ne pas le frapper, ça te serait retombé dessus. On trouvera un moyen pour lui faire payer ses propos obscènes. Et je pense à toi, je me dis que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir, que même avec tout ce qu'on traverse tu restes avec moi, tu me soutiens et tu me protèges. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi, Sirius Orion Black. Je t'aime.

C'est la deuxième fois de la journée qu'il me le dit, je recommence à me sentir tout léger. Mais toute l'horreur des propos que Malefoy a proféré me revient, je ne veux pas que Remus souffre à cause de moi. Il ne faut pas que notre relation le détruise, il a assez de problème avec la lune pour que je lui en rajoute. Je préfère être seul que de le faire souffrir, je l'aime trop pour ça. Je commence à me rendre compte que c'est facile d'aimer. Ce qui l'est moins, c'est de conserver cet amour. Il y a tellement de choses contre lesquelles il faut lutter. J'ai toujours pensé qu'une fois que l'on serait ensemble, tous les problèmes seraient réglés. J'ai toujours eu peur que Moony ne me repousse, je n'imaginais pas que l'on veuille nous séparer. Je me rends enfin compte que je faisais fausse route depuis le début. Maintenant que je suis enfin heureux, tout se retourne contre moi, je ne veux pas entraîner Rem's avec moi dans ce tourbillon de malheur. Même maintenant que je suis parti, ma mère se débrouille pour me pourrir la vie, à travers tous ces Serpentards.

- Moony, tu sais, je pense que...enfin...peut-être que tu ne devrais pas te mêler de cette histoire. Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas rester avec moi. Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter, mais je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves au milieu de toutes ces histoires à cause de moi. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu préfères t'éloigner, on peut se remettre ensemble plus tard. Si tu veux toujours de moi à ce moment-là, bien sûr.

Je n'ai pas envie de quitter Remus, mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'il se sente obligé de rester avec moi par culpabilité ou par pitié. Avant lui je n'avais jamais été vraiment heureux, comblé, entier... Mais je ne veux pas faire passer mon bonheur avant le sien.

- Écoute Paddy, je suis heureux avec toi, je viens de te le dire. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter au moindre petit problème que l'on va rencontrer. Malefoy est le premier, mais ce n'est sûrement pas le dernier à nous insulter à cause de notre relation. Alors je reste avec toi et je te garde jusqu'à ce que tu en aies marre de moi.

- Alors, je crois que tu vas devoir me supporter encore longtemps, parce que moi, je ne pourrais jamais en avoir marre de toi.

Je suis rassuré maintenant que je sais que Remus n'a pas l'intention de partir à la moindre difficulté. Je me sens de taille à affronter toutes les personnes qui essaieront de nous séparer. Du coup j'ai encore plus envie de profiter de sa compagnie pour moi tout seul un moment. Moony a l'air du même avis que moi, car je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que je sens sa bouche caresser mon cou dans de multiples petits baisers. Sous ces doux baisers je ne peux retenir un léger gémissement et ne peux m'empêcher d'incliner un peu plus la tête pour lui offrir ma gorge. Remus frémit devant ma réaction plus qu'encourageante. Après quelque minute de cette douce torture, je me retourne pour lui faire face et lui rendre, à mon tour, les délicieuses caresses qu'il m'a faites. Après quelques minutes de caresses de plus en plus intimes, Moony me repousse.

- Non pas maintenant, Lily, James et Peter nous attendent. Moi aussi j'en ai envie mais on ne peut pas encore.

Je pousse un grognement pour montrer mon mécontentement, tout en remontant le T-shirt de mon compagnon, pour continuer l'exploration de son torse avec ma bouche et ma langue.

- Siri...

Rem's pousse un gémissement des plus avenants, mais il continue à me repousser. Je finis par céder, et remonter au niveau de sa bouche.

- Moony, ça fait trop longtemps, tu crois qu'ils nous en voudront vraiment si on les fait attendre ? En plus c'est leur faute si on ne l'a pas fait ce matin.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant, ils vont s'inquiéter, je te rappelle que quand ils nous ont laissé, on ne peut pas dire que tu étais au mieux de ta forme. On doit aller les rassurer, et il faut aussi que l'on parle tous ensemble. Et ensuite j'irais parler à Lily, seul.

J'admets qu'il n'a pas tord sur ce coup, il faudra bien que l'on parle de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. C'est aussi vrai que Lily a demandé à parler à Remus en privé.

- Au fait Remus, depuis quand Lily t'embrasse ?

Moony est assez interloqué par ma question, je ne pense pas qu'il sache de quoi je parle. Ça me fait sourire, je sais que ce n'était qu'une provocation de la part de Lily mais je ne vais pas me priver de le taquiner.

- Tout à l'heure...

Après mon indice une étincelle de compréhension s'allume dans ses yeux et il sourit.

- Alors comme ça tu es jaloux. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, Lily n'est pas mon genre. Elle est belle, mais un peu trop...féminine à mon goût et puis, elle n'a pas ta classe.

J'ai enfin retrouvé cette étincelle de malice que l'on peut voir dans les yeux de mon Moony quand il est heureux et qu'il rigole, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne la voyais plus ; elle me manquait. Je profite de ce moment d'inattention de sa part pour lui voler un baiser. Qu'il se dépêche de me rendre, en me plaquant sur le lit. On s'embrasse encore quelques instants, mais pas assez longtemps à mon goût, avec passion. Puis Rem's m'entraîne à sa suite dans les escaliers qui descendent à la salle commune de Gryffondor, après avoir quand même vérifié que nous étions présentables. On ne va pas refaire deux fois la même erreur. En bas on retrouve James, Lily et Peter qui parlent avec animation.

À suivre…

* * *

Alors sa vous plais toujours ? Partant(e) pour la suite ? J'attends vos réaction.

à bientôt pour la suite, j'espère que vous serez toujours là.


	5. Chapitre 5

Une fic que j'ai écrite il y a quelque temps et je me décide enfin à vous publier sur ce site. Les points de vue sont alterné entre plusieurs personnage. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

**Résumé :** Siruis et Remus sont en couple, que va t il ce passer quand Leurs amis l'apprennent ? Et si ils n'étaient pas les seul à le savoir. Slash

**Avertissement :** Rating M, relation sexuelle entre homme plus ou moins poussé. Si ça vous plais pas il vous reste toujours la croix rouge en haut.

**Beta-Correctrice : **Mucc

**Petite Note : **Désolé pour le temps d'attente, mais avec la fin de l'année les exams, les boulot d'été sans oublier les vacance c'est pas toujours évidant de trouver le temps d'écrire, puis de corriger.

* * *

**Je l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte, ou presque...**

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 :

**PoV James**

Sirius est dans un sale état, pas physiquement, mais moralement. Je l'ai rarement vu comme ça. Je sais que la dispute l'a éprouvé, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Il y a deux ans, quand il est arrivé chez moi, il avait été battu, insulté, renié, bref il était dans un état lamentable. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air aussi triste ni aussi perdu que maintenant. Je l'ai laissé avec Remus, car je sais qu'il s'en occupera bien. Toutefois, j'aimerais pouvoir l'aider moi aussi. Je me sens un peu exclu par leur relation, d'un autre côté s'ils étaient sortis avec n'importe quelle autre personne, ça aurait été pareil, si ce n'est pire.

- James, James tu es toujours avec nous ?

Je suis assis là (depuis un bon moment je pense) et j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps. Peter est lui aussi assis sur un fauteuil de la salle commune, face au feu. C'est Lily qui vient de me sortir de mes pensées, elle est assise avec nous. Avec tout ce qui se passe, je ne m'en étais pas encore aperçu. Habituellement elle ne reste jamais avec nous, elle passe son temps à faire ses devoirs ou avec ses amies, mais jamais avec nous.

- James, que penses-tu de ce qui vient de se produire ? Tu penses que les gens vont oublier les rumeurs à propos de Remus et Sirius ?

Tellement de questions sans réponses, je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ce qui se passe. Moi qui, tout à l'heure, leur proposais

d'officialiser leur couple,je ne sais plus si mon idée est toujours aussi bonne. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que leur relation pouvait attirer tant de rumeurs, d'ennuis, de haine…

- Je ne sais pas… je n'aurais jamais cru que ça ferait tant d'histoires, enfin je me doutais que tout le monde allait en parler, mais quand même… Tu as vu jusqu'où est allé Malefoy ? Et tous les autres, tu as vu leurs regards, ils avaient l'air curieux. C'est un peu normal, mais beaucoup étaient dégoûtés, haineux... Ça me donne envie de les... Argh...

J'étrangle le vide en face de moi. C'est ridicule je le sais, mais ça me défoule. C'est quand même aberrant l'étroitesse d'esprit à laquelle on doit faire face parfois. Ça ne les regarde absolument pas, qui couche avec qui, tant que ce n'est pas avec eux. Moi qui ai toujours été fier d'être un sorcier, fier d'étudier à Poudlard, je suis mantenant déçu par le comportement de mes semlables.

- James, dis-moi, tu n'as pas l'intention de les laisser tomber après ce qui vient de se passer, tu n'as pas changé d'avis en ce qui concerne leur relation n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je serais capable de les abandonner parce que cette bande d'abrutis a décidé que deux hommes ne peuvent pas s'aimer? Tu crois vraiment que je vais les laisser les affronter seuls? Si tu le penses, alors c'est que tu me connais vraiment mal. Tu nous connais très mal.

Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle puisse croire une telle chose de moi. Je pensais qu'elle était beaucoup trop intelligente pour se fier aux apparences, mais je me suis apparemment trompé. Elle est comme toutes les autres. Moi, qui suis tombé amoureux d'elle, je m'aperçois que je suis tombé amoureux d'une illusion, d'une apparence. Moi aussi je me suis trompé, je me suis fié aux apparences.

- Pourquoi? Tu vas me dire que tu as l'intention de rester avec eux même s'ils décident d'annoncer qu'ils sont ensembles? Que tu es prêt à recevoir toi aussi des insultes pour être leur ami? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es hétéro que tu es à l'abri de toutes rumeurs ou dénigrements. Vous allez tous perdre votre popularité si jamais leur homosexualité était confirmée.

- Je ne te reconnais plus Lily, tu veux que je les laisse tomber pour que tu puisses me critiquer en toute impunité. Je me fous de la popularité, de leurs avis à tous. Tout ce que je veux c'est être heureux et que mes amis le soient aussi. Alors qu'ils viennent, je suis prêt à leur dire ma manière de penser !

Lily me regarde d'un drôle d'air et sans prévenir, elle me saute dessus et m'embrasse ! Bon d'accord, seulement sur la joue, mais c'est déjà super ! Par contre j'aimerais savoir pourquoi j'ai droit à un tel honneur.

-Oh ho ! Je vois que vous ne vous embêtez pas en notre absence ! Tu vois Moony, on aurait pu finir ce que nous avions commencé.

Face à cette remarque, Rem's lance un regard noir à Pad, mais ce regard est quelque peut gâché par le sourire affiché sur ses lèvres. Sirius et Remus sont de retour, je ne les avais même pas entendus arriver. Ils sont rayonnants, on a bien fait de les laisser seul un moment. Lily est toujours dans mes bras. Elle est rouge, mais ne semble pas s'être aperçue qu'elle a encore ces bras autour de mon cou. Plus personne ne parle, on nous observe. Lily finit par s'apercevoir de notre position, elle s'éloigne en rougissant de plus belle. Je lui souris, elle me rend un sourire timide que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

-Bon quand vous aurez fini de jouer les tomates vous nous avertirez qu'on parle un peu, dit Sirius.

Face à cette remarque nous rougissons encore plus et Lily évite mon regard. Remus a un sourire face à nos agissements, j'admets volontiers que notre comportement est plutôt étrange, mais aujourd'hui rien ne peut me surprendre.

On se réinstalle devant la cheminée. Peter n'a pas bougé de son fauteuil et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il va s'endormir. Sirius s'assoit sur le canapé aux cotés de Remus et Lily se rassoit sur un fauteuil. Je les observe tous un instant avant de m'installer à mon tour sur un fauteuil entre Lily et le canapé.

On est tous silencieux, mais c'est un silence apaisant. On entend en bruit de fond les élèves de Gryffondor qui discutent, mais je me sens bien. Rien n'est encore réglé, mais cela n'a aucune importance, on profite de cet instant de bien-être.

Sans nous consulter, on décide de ne plus parler de tous nos problèmes de la soirée. On passe une soirée agréable, on parle de tout et de rien. J'apprends à connaître Lily, auparavant je ne lui avais jamais vraiment parlé. Bien sur je lui ai plusieurs fois demandé de sortir avec moi, nous n'avions jamais vraiment eu de vraie discussion. Nous passions le plus clair de notre temps à nous engueuler. Ça fait longtemps que je suis tombé amoureux de Lily, mais je dois dire qu'on ne se connaissait pas du tout. Maintenant je sais qu'elle à une sœur avec qui elle ne s'entend pas très bien, qu'elle a beau être une grande bosseuse elle adore rire, et surtout qu'elle trouve que, finalement, on n'est pas si affreux que ça.

Les autres élèves de Gryffondor sont étonnés de nous voir rire et parler avec la préfète. Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avance, la salle commune se vide. Je m'aperçois que Moony et Patmol se sont considérablement rapprochés. Il reste encore quelques élèves dans la salle quand Sirius finit par poser sa tête sur les jambes de Remus. Ce dernier lui caresse les cheveux doucement. Personne n'y fait attention, ça fait longtemps que tout le monde s'est aperçu que Sirius est du genre à montrer son affection à ses amis publiquement sans aucune retenue. Plus personne ne parle ; Peter est endormi sur son fauteuil, Lily somnole et Sirius non plus n'a pas l'air loin du sommeil. La salle commune est vide.

- Ça vous dit qu'on aille se coucher ? Je vais tomber sur place sinon…

Tout le monde à l'air d'accord avec moi, on se lève, réveille Peter et ensemble on se dirige vers les dortoirs. Lily, à notre plus grande surprise, nous souhaite une bonne nuit en nous faisant la bise. C'est étonnant comme les choses peuvent changer en une seule soirée. Sans plus attendre, on monte tous se coucher.

Je m'étale sur mon lit prêt à dormir, tout comme Peter. Par contre Sirius lui embrasse une dernière fois Moony avant de s'effondrer à son tour de fatigue sur son lit…

**PoV Sirius**

- Lève-toi... Lève-toi SIRIUS !!

- mgmfh... heure...?

- Sirius ne fait pas l'enfant, s'il te plaît. Il est bientôt 9h il faut que tu te lèves.

On n'a pas idée de se lever si tôt un dimanche matin. Non mais franchement, si James a envie de se lever avec le soleil qu'il le fasse, mais qu'il n'oblige pas tout le monde à le faire.

- Sirius, il faut que tu te lèves, on t'attend tous pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas la voix de Cornedrue, mais une voix beaucoup plus douce. Je sens une main me caresser délicatement la joue, un souffle chaud se fait sentir dans mon cou.

- Sirius ne me fais pas attendre, s'il te plaît. J'ai faim

Je sens la douce caresse de ses lèvres contre mon oreille, la voix est chaude et sensuelle. Je ne peux pas lui résister. Je me retourne pour coller mes lèvres contre celle du propriétaire de la voix. Moony appuie ses mains sur mon lit, de chaque coté de ma tête, pour ne pas tomber. Ses lèvres sont chaudes, tendres, sa langue caresse légèrement mes lèvres. Il se rapproche de moi, notre baiser est de plus en plus passionné. BOUM...

- Allez les amoureux, on se bouge!

James vient de nous lancer un coussin sur la tête. Je me lève d'un bond pour lui faire payer son acte, mais déjà je le vois partir en courant dans les escaliers qui mènent à la salle commune. Sans plus réfléchir je me lance à sa poursuite.

- JAMES POTTER !! Tu crois que l'on peut réveiller un Black un dimanche matin sans en subir les conséquences ?

Sur ce je bondis sur son dos puis nous roulons tous les deux par terre au milieu de la salle commune. Commence alors une bataille de chatouille des plus terribles. Aucun de nous ne peut prendre le dessus sur l'autre tellement on rit. On finit par interrompre notre combat, à bout de souffle et Lily s'approche de nous. Nous sommes toujours par terre, plus personne ne bouge dans la salle commune, plus une respiration ne se fait entendre. Le plus naturellement du monde, elle nous tend la main.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'habiller, Sirius, si tu veux venir déjeuner. James, est-ce que Remus est prêt ? Tu peux lui demander de descendre, s'il te plaît ?

Je m'aperçois qu'en effet je suis vêtu d'un unique pantalon de pyjama, je ne porte rien en haut. Cette réaction est toutefois inattendue de sa part. Elle qui prend, habituellement, son rôle de préfète très au sérieux. Elle ne manque jamais une occasion de nous réprimander. Personne ne sait comment réagir. On profite de notre chance et on se hâte vers le dortoir. J'entends derrière moi une voix.

- Lily tu es sûre que tu vas bien? Tu sais que c'est à James Potter et Sirius Black que tu viens de t'adresser ?

Je souris, je suis content de voir que Lily a l'air de changer d'avis à notre égard. Peut être que Cornedrue aura enfin une chance de sortir avec elle ! Rien n'est encore fait, avec ces deux là on peut s'attendre à tout.

- Tu as vu ça ? Elle n'a rien dit, elle nous attend pour manger. C'est super, génial, incroyable, sensass...

- Oui James j'ai vu, j'étais avec toi. Ça a quand même un énorme avantage qu'elle soit au courant que je suis gay, ça nous évite des heures de retenue.

James hausse les épaules et je ris dans ma barbe. C'est vrai que la situation et de plus en plus étrange. D'abord ils découvrent que je sors avec Remus, donc que je suis homosexuel, puis toute l'école a des soupçons, Lucius s'en mêle et maintenant Lily se rapproche de nous. Je pense que face à tous ces bouleversements, il n'y a que le temps qui puisse arranger les choses. Je me dépêche d'enfiler une tenue convenable pour pouvoir aller manger. Remus est déjà descendu rejoindre notre préfète dans la salle commune pour nous attendre avant d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

Une fois tous installés à table, je m'aperçois que beaucoup de monde nous observe. La situation n'est pas aussi délicate qu'hier, mais elle n'est pas pour autant normale. Pourtant nous mangeons en compagnie de Lily comme si de rien n'était. Les Serpentards n'ont pas l'air de vouloir nous chercher aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas plus mal si on veut faire oublier toutes ces rumeurs qui circulent sur nous.

- Est ce que vous avez fini votre devoir de métamorphose ? Et celui de défense contre les forces du mal ? Moi je les ai tous faits donc j'ai ma journée de libre. Vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Moi je ne sais pas encore, Enaïs n'a pas fini de rédiger.

On se renfrogne tous à la remarque de Lily, aucun de nous n'a commencé les dissertations. On va encore passé un dimanche enfermés pour faire nos devoirs. Je m'aperçois que derrière ces questions, il y a un sens caché. Lily vient de nous demander si elle peut rester avec nous aujourd'hui.

- Moi j'ai fini tous les devoirs, si tu veux on peut passer la journée ensemble, du moins le temps que mes trois « acolytes » finissent les leurs.

Je me tourne brusquement ver Moony. Il a fini ?? Il ne m'a rien dit ! Quand a-t-il eu le temps de les faire ? Je remarque que Remus a un grand sourire aux lèvres, il a l'air ravi de son effet.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dis ? Quand as-tu eu le temps de faire tout ce travail ? J'étais tout le temps avec toi. Tu pourrais me passer tes parchemins pour qu'ils m'aident, s'il te plaît ?

Je finis ma phrase avec mon air de chien battu qui, je sais, fait fondre tout le monde.

- Non, tu n'étais pas avec moi lorsque tu étais en retenue avec Rusard vendredi soir. Et comme James et Peter étaient avec toi, je me suis avancé dans mes devoirs. Et non, je ne te passerai pas mes parchemins, ou du moins pas avant que tu aies passé un moment à chercher par toi-même.

- Oh ! Rem'sss ! S'il te plaît...

Mes supplications n'ont aucun effet sur lui. Quand même, il n'y a que lui pour faire des devoirs un vendredi soir. Je boude. Ils rient tous face à mon comportement enfantin, même Lily a l'air de trouver ça drôle. Ce n'est pas du tout le but, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me joindre, à mon tour, à leurs rires.

- Il faut que je passe au dortoir pour prendre ma cape et vérifier que ces trois fainéants commencent à étudier, puis on pourra faire ce que tu veux Lil'.

J'essaie de conserver mon air boudeur sur le chemin du retour. Je vois que James, pour une fois, ne fait pas de même. Il est trop occupé à ne pas perdre contenance devant Lily. Remus parle joyeusement avec cette dernière de leurs projets pour la journée. Moi qui avais l'intention de passer une journée tranquille en compagnie de mon amoureux, c'est fichu !

Une fois dans le dortoir, Remus nous donne les dernières consignes à suivre, avant de partir avec Lily pour une promenade dans le parc.

- Vous travaillez, surtout vous ne partez pas de la tour de Griffondor. On va faire un tour et on revient alors évitez de vous faire coller entre temps. Et surtout, Sirius et James, ne faites pas encore perdre des points à notre maison - cette semaine vous en avez assez perdu pour tout le mois - alors s'il vous plaît écoutez-moi.

- Moony on n'est pas des enfants, on est quand même capables de s'occuper de nous quelques heures, le temps que tu te promènes. Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne fera aucunes bêtises graves, dangereuses ou douteuses. Alors profites de ta balade et reviens vite nous donner les réponses des devoirs.

Face à notre désinvolture Remus fait une moue résignée et sourit. Puis, sans plus un mot il attrape sa cape, me dépose un baiser sur les lèvres, et pour finir sort du dortoir en compagnie de Lily.

**PoV Remus**

Je suis étonné du geste que je viens de faire. Depuis hier, ma relation avec Sirius a été officialisée aux yeux des maraudeurs, et déjà je l'embrasse de ma propre initiative et surtout devant eux. C'est déconcertant comme je peux apprécier ce simple geste. Pour moi ça signifie beaucoup de ne plus avoir de secret pour mes amis. Lily est très silencieuse tout le long du chemin qui mène au parc. Je sais que quelque chose la tracasse, et j'ai bien l'intention de savoir quoi. Le parc est magnifique en cette saison, on est en fin novembre. Il n'a pas encore neigé, mais je sens que ça ne devrait plus tarder. Les arbres perdent leurs feuilles qui ont une jolie teinte orange et cela forme un beau tapis moelleux au sol. Lily est toujours silencieuse. Je ne sais pas si je peux lui demander ce qui ne va pas…

- Lily qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je ne répète rien. Puis tu sais sur moi pas mal de choses qui peuvent me compromettre alors.

On marche toujours, je sens qu'elle hésite toujours, malgré ce que je viens de lui dire.

- Lily ?

- Euh... En fait c'est de toi que je voudrais qu'on parle, de toi et Sirius.

- Je t'écoute vas-y, pose-moi ce que tu veux comme questions. Tu as, toi aussi, le droit de savoir.

Nous continuons à marcher, bien enroulé dans nos capes. Il n'y a personne autour de nous, on est à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Le bruit de nos pas seul brise le silence. Lily cherche par où commencer, je le lis sur son visage.

- Ça fait deux mois que vous êtes ensemble, c'est ça ? C'est sérieux entre vous alors?

- Oui, c'est sérieux. Ça fait bien deux mois que l'on est en couple, mais on a mis beaucoup de temps à s'avouer nos sentiments. On avait trop peur de perdre notre amitié. Mais on a fini par franchir le pas, et voilà.

- C'est super, ça se voit que vous êtes bien ensemble. Mais euh... est ce qu'il sait pour toi ? Ce que tu es une fois par mois.

- Bien sur qu'il le sait, c'est lui qui l'a découvert le premier, on était en deuxième années quand il a fini par comprendre. Ils ont dit que ça ne changeait rien.

- James et Peter sont aussi au courant ?

- Oui, Sirius leur a dit ses soupçons, avant de venir me voir. Si tu veux je peux te raconter comment tout ça c'est passé.

- Oh oui je veux bien ! Enfin si ça ne te gène pas…

-Non ! Non ! Alors voilà ...

**Flash Back**

J'étais épuisé, la veille c'était la pleine lune, et comme pendant toutes ces nuits je me suis rendu dans la cabane hurlante. La nuit a été terrible, Mme Pomfresh a passé la matinée à me soigner après ça. J'ai enfin obtenu l'autorisation de rentrer au dortoir et je n'ai qu'une envie : c'est de plonger dans mon lit et dormir. Je traverse la salle commune de Gryffondor sans parler à personne, et me rend dans la chambre.

- Ah Rem's on t'attendait, tu vas bien ? Tu es très pale, et tu as des cernes pas possibles.

- Oui Sirius, je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, dès que j'aurai dormi tu verras je serai en forme.

- Tu étais où hier soir ? Tu n'as pas dormi ici.

- Euh... J'étais fatigué alors je suis allé à l'infirmerie et j'ai passé la nuit là bas.

- Remus, tu nous mens. On est allé voir si on te trouverait là-bas, mais tu n'y étais pas. Rem's est-ce que tu es un loup-garou ? Tu disparais toujours les soirs de pleine lune depuis que l'on te connaît.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, j'étais pétrifié par ce que je venais d'entendre. J'allais perdre mes amis, mes seuls amis quoi que je réponde. Je savais que ce bonheur n'allait pas durer. Je recule, je ne veux pas leur faire face. Ils attendent tout les trois ma réponse en me regardant. Je baisse les yeux, je n'ai pas le courage de les affronter.

- Rem's, dis nous la vérité, on ne veux pas te repousser, on veux juste savoir si ce que l'on pense est vrai. On veut te connaître pour ce que tu es vraiment.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis un monstre. Désolé. Je peux demander à changer de chambre si vous voulez, mais s'il vous plaît ne dites à personne ce que vous savez.

Et, sans savoir comment, je me suis retrouvé couché par terre avec mes trois camarades de chambre me serrant très fort dans leur bras.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi tu veux changer de chambre, tu ne nous aimes plus ?

Sirius me regarde avec une tête de chien battu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire face à cette remarque, ça aurait dû être eux qui ne m'aiment plus, à cause de ce que je suis, et à cause de mes mensonges. Mais eux n'ont pas l'air préoccupé par tout ça, ils ont l'air heureux d'avoir enfin compris pourquoi je suis si distant, si secret.

**Fin du Flash Back**

- Toi tu l'as découvert six mois après.

Je suis assis à côté de Lily sous un arbre près du lac. Aucun de nous ne parle, tout est paisible.

- Tu sais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils étaient comme ça. Je pensais qu'ils étaient plus égocentriques que ça.

- Lily tu les juges sans les connaître. En réalité ils sont très généreux et protecteurs les uns envers les autres. Tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à l'un d'entre nous sans te retrouver dans les ennuis. Ils sont extrémistes ; soit ils t'adorent soit ils te détestent. Et je pense que le pire c'est Sirius, mais c'est pour ça que je les aime et c'est aussi pour ça que j'aime Sirius.

Lily sourit face à ma remarque, je me rends compte que je viens de lui avouer mes sentiments pour Patmol. Je rougis. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de dévoiler comme ça mes pensées, pourtant aujourd'hui Lily en a plus apprit sur moi que durant les six dernières années.

- Alors c'est vrai, tu l'aimes vraiment. Ça fait longtemps non ?

Cette question n'arrange rien à ma rougeur. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de répondre à cette question, mais je lui fait un tel sourire qu'elle ne peut douter de ma réponse.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Alors pas trop deçu ? Ça valais le coup d'attendre ? En tout cas je l'espère.

J'attends vos review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensé de mes écrits. A bientôt pour la suite.


	6. Chapitre 6

Une fic que j'ai écrite il y a quelque temps et je me décide enfin à vous publier sur ce site. Les points de vue sont alterné entre plusieurs personnage. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

**Résumé :** Siruis et Remus sont en couple, que va t il ce passer quand Leurs amis l'apprennent ? Et si ils n'étaient pas les seul à le savoir. Slash

**Avertissement :** Rating M, relation sexuelle entre homme plus ou moins poussé. Si ça vous plais pas il vous reste toujours la croix rouge en haut.

**Beta-Correctrice : **Mucc

**Petite Note : **Désolé pour le temps d'attente, mais bon ce n'est pas toujours facile de tout gérer.

* * *

**Je l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte, ou presque...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 :**

**PoV Sirius**

Je boude. Remus de me laisser seul face à mes devoirs, il pourrait quand même m'aider !

- Siri, arrête un peu de faire la tête, on est tous dans la même galère je te signale.

- Non, ce n'est pas toi qui t'es fait abandonner par ton copain pour passer la journée avec une fille !

En plus, il ne veut même pas nous montrer ce qu'il a écrit pour ses devoirs, on va encore y passer des heures.

James me regarde avec un air qui en dit beaucoup sur sa façon de voir les choses et lève les yeux au ciel avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Peter ressort de sa malle avec des paquets de chocogrenouilles plein les mains.

- Vous en voulez ? On a qu'à attendre qu'il revienne vous savez, il a dit qu'il nous aiderait si on n'y arrivait pas après avoir réfléchi un moment. Il n'est pas là pour voir si on réfléchit, alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire en attendant ?

James a un grand sourire sur les lèvres, Peter est un vrai maraudeur ; il a vu la faille dans les paroles de Rem's. Je saute sur mes pieds.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Vous avez une idée ?

- Sirius, en fait... Est-ce que... Ça te gène qu'on parle de toi et Remus ? Je me pose quand même des questions plutôt délicates, enfin tu vois quoi...

James est mal à l'aise, il se dandine sur un pied puis sur l'autre en évitant mon regard. Je savais bien qu'il allait finir pour me poser des questions.

- Oh ! Non, non, vas-y pose moi tes questions, je répondrai à toutes le plus sincèrement possible.

- Ben... En fait... Est ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ? Tu vois il faut que je sois sûr, je ne veux pas vous perdre tout les deux. Je ne veux pas que... vous vous fassiez souffrir l'un l'autre même si c n'est pas intentionnel. Il ne faut pas qu'on perdre notre amitié. Je ne voudrais pas que ça soit un jeu pour vous, pour toi. Votre amitié compte pour moi...

James est mal à l'aise face à cette déclaration. Je sais que cette situation ne doit pas être facile pour lui, pour eux. Avec Peter, ils se retrouvent au milieu de notre histoire d'amour sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, ce qui est normal vu que c'était juste une très forte amitié au début. Je comprends qu'ils aient peur de nous perdre, qu'on se perde. Moi aussi j'ai eu cette peur pendant longtemps...

- Écoute James, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas un jeu, il compte pour moi. Vous contez tous pour moi. Je tiens à ne perdre aucun d'entre vous à cause de cette relation. Vous êtes ma seule famille. Tu crois que j'ai eu peur de vous avouer notre relation pour quoi ? C'était pour ne pas vous perdre... Je tiens à vous.

- Je le sais déjà tout sa, Padfoot. Mais est-ce que tu tiens à Remus plus qu'à nous, c'est ça la question. Si tu es amoureux de lui, si tu l'aimes, tu dois lui dire. Il doit être plus pour toi que Peter et moi. Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ? Tu dois le traiter différemment.

- James, mon frère, bien sûr que je le sais tout ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, je le fais déjà, c'est juste que ce n'était jamais en votre présence.

Je vois bien où James veut en venir, il veut savoir mes sentiments pour Remus. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à tout lui avouer. Je n'ai pas encore osé l'avouer à Moony, bien que lui l'ait déjà fait. Notre relation n'est pas un jeu, elle est vraiment sérieuse, je le sais. C'est justement pour ça que je veux la protéger, nous protéger.

- James, tu sais que jamais je ne pourrai faire du mal à Rem's intentionnellement. Tu me connais, je ne joue plus. Je n'ai jamais joué avec vos sentiments, je n'ai jamais joué avec les sentiments de Moony. Il est trop important pour moi pour que je ne sois pas sérieux dans mes sentiments...

Ma phrase se termine en un murmure. Ni James, ni Peter ne bouge après ma remarque, ils se contentent de me regarder sans bouger.

-Tu l'aimes.

Cornedrue a déclaré ça comme une telle évidence que personne ne peut mettre sa parole en doute, pas même moi. Ils me fixent toujours, en souriant maintenant. Je vois dans leurs yeux que je viens d'obtenir officiellement le droit de sortir avec Rem's. Je suis heureux de voir que, même si c'est moi la personne en question, James et Peter se soucient toujours de savoir si Moony sort avec une personne digne de lui.

-Merci !

Je leur saute dessus en les serrant tout les deux très fort dans mes bras. Ils rient en me rendant mon étreinte.

-Tu lui as dit ?

Je regarde Peter avec étonnement, de quoi parle-t-il ? Je hausse les sourcils dans sa direction en guise de question.

-Est-ce que tu lui as dit que tu l'aimes ?

-Euh... Ben... Non... Mais il le sait.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. C'est vrai que je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais lui me l'a dit. Je ne lui ai peut-être pas répondu avec des mots, mais c'est tout comme. J'ai répondu à son baiser, comme jamais je ne l'avais embrassé.

- Lui il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Il me l'a dit hier, juste après que vous ailliez appris pour nous. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il connaît mes sentiments pour lui.

Du moins je le pense et l'espère, jusqu'à ce que je sois prêt à lui avouer à haute voix.

**PoV Lily**

-Je ne sais plus. Ça fait si longtemps que je l'aime, sûrement depuis toujours, mais je n'avais pas vraiment identifié mes sentiments. On était si jeunes.

Il y a un sourire nostalgique sur le visage de Remus, c'est vrai qu'ils ont toujours eu une relation particulière, même moi qui ne suis pas vraiment proche de Sirius je l'ai vue. Je ne peux toutefois pas m'empêcher de lui demander :

-Et lui ? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il est amoureux de toi ?

Pas de réponse. Le regard de Remus se perd au loin. Je le savais, Black n'est pas une personne à sentiments. J'ai vraiment peur qu'il fasse souffrir Remus, comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problème.

-Il ne te l'a jamais dit, c'est ça ?

Mon ami se retourne vers moi, il fixe sont regard onyx dans le mien.

-Tu sais, Sirius n'est pas quelqu'un qui va dévoiler ses sentiments à tout va. Mais il m'a mainte fois fait comprendre qu'il m'aime par ces actes. Et s'il te plaît, Lily, ne le juge pas sans le connaître.

Ces yeux retournent se perdre au dessus de lac. Je sens que la discussion est close. Et puis, c'est vrai que je ne devrais pas essayer de le juger, mais je pense vraiment que Remus mérite une personne exceptionnelle. J'espère que Sirius s'en rend compte.

La matinée est déjà plutôt bien avancée, il va falloir qu'on rentre manger et voir où le reste des maraudeurs en est avec ses devoirs. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Remus demande en se levant :

-Tu viens ? Il faudrait que l'on rentre pour aller rejoindre les autres avant d'aller manger.

Il se retourne vers le château avec un air quelque peu mélancolique, et chuchote :

-Et puis j'ai envie de voir Sirius.

Cette remarque me fait sourire. Il est vraiment amoureux, mais qui peut lui en vouloir d'avoir envie de passer du temps avec son amoureux alors qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'afficher en public ? Notre retour vers la salle commune se fait assez rapidement et en silence. Remus a un pas plus rapide que d'habitude, il doit vraiment avoir envie de voir Sirius. Après un rapide coup d'oeil dans la salle commune pour nous apercevoir qu'ils ne sont pas là, nous rejoignons le dortoir des garçons. Une pagaille indescriptible règne en ce lieu et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un temps d'arrêt. Au milieu de tout ça, trois garçons armés d'oreillers se tapent dessus.

-Alors c'est comme ça que vous faites vos dissertations ?

Je sursaute. À coté de moi, Remus, impassible, les toise avec un regard noir. Il vient de faire cesser toutes activités de la part des trois chahuteurs qui cachent maintenant leurs coussins dans leurs dos. J'ai une affreuse envie de rire en les voyant tous les trois avec leurs faux airs pénaux sur le visage. Puis, comme on s'approcherait d'un hippogriffe, Sirius s'approche de Remus, qui se contente de le regarder froidement même si une lueur amusée flotte dans ses yeux. Toujours aussi doucement Black encercle la taille de Remus de son bras en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. On attend tous la réaction de Remus face au regard espiègle de Sirius. Mais rien ne se passe. Sirius chuchote à l'oreille de mon ami, mais malgré tout j'entend ce que dit le brun.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment sexy quand tu deviens autoritaire, toi ?

Remus toujours aussi impassible lui souffle à l'oreille :

-Et toi tu sais de quoi j'ai envie maintenant ? De toi...

Je n'en reviens pas de ce que je viens d'entendre. Je n'aurai jamais pus croire ça de Remus, le gentil et discret préfet, si je ne l'avais pas entendu moi-même. Sirius se redresse brusquement et lance.

-Euh... Vous n'auriez pas faim par hasard ? Parce que...

-Oui c'est vrai il faudrait qu'on aille manger, je commence à avoir faim. Vous venez manger avec moi ?

Bon d'accord le repas ne doit pas encore être servi mais j'espère que James et Peter vont tomber dans le panneau et me suivre hors de ce dortoir. James renchérit.

- On te suit. Tu viens Peter ?

Et sans attendre il se dirige vers la sortie sens oublier de glisser à l'oreille des deux amoureux :

-Amusez-vous bien, mais n'oubliez pas de vous protéger. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans ta table de nuit Padfoot.

Sur ce il détale, mort de rire, dans les escaliers. Je le suis plus lentement avec Peter.

**PoV Remus**

Je passe mes bras dans le dos de Sirius pour le rapprocher encore un peu de moi. Sa tête se pose sur mon épaule, son souffle chaud vient caresser la base de mon cou.

-Alors comme ça tu as envie de moi... Qu'est-ce que tu m'offres en échange de ce que je ne vais plus tarder à te faire ?

Sa langue commence à dessiner de petites arabesques sur mon cou. Inconsciemment je penche un peu plus ma tête pour lui offrir mon cou.

-Mm... Je ne sais pas trop. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Des caresses dans le dos, ça te va?

Doucement je fais remonter mes mains sous son T-shirt, le long de son dos. Sa bouche remonte le long de mon cou en une multitude de légers baisers.

-Je pense qu'il me faudra quand même un peu plus si tu veux que moi aussi j'aille plus loin.

Un sourire est affiché sur nos lèvres, qui doucement se rapprochent. Dans un ballet sensuel nos langues se découvrent. À bout de souffle nous nous séparons.

- Ça dépend de ce que je vais trouver dans ta table de nuit mon coeur... J'espère que tu y caches des choses interdites au moins de 18 ans...Mmmm...

Pendant que j'ai parlé, Sirius m'a enlevé ma chemise pour avoir un meileur accs à mon torse. Je soupire sous les habiles caresses qu'il me prodigue.

-Alors comme ça, Moony, tu m'as caché ton côté débauché. Mmm... Il me tarde de le découvrir...

J'attire mon amant vers le lit, sa chemise n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Un magnifique sourire plein de sous-entendus illumine son visage. Sans plus attendre je me retrouve plaqué sur le lit avec un Sirius très aventureux à califourchon sur mes hanches. Ses mains parcourent mon corps de plus en plus intimement et bientôt sa bouche les rejoint. Ses mouvements de bassin m'excitent de plus en plus. Avant que la situation ne m'échappe je l'inverse. Je maintiens emprisonné ses mains au dessus de sa tête, et commence à me mouvoir langoureusement sur ses hanches. Sans jamais le toucher, je promène ma bouche au dessus de son torse en le caressant de mon souffle. Sirius commence à gémir en se cambrant pour essayer de m'atteindre. Alors que je le sens se durcir sous moi, je me rapproche lentement de sa bouche. Ses soupirs et gémissements se font de plus en plus nombreux et forts. Je m'approche de ses lèvres entrouvertes en ne lui permettant toujours pas de me toucher, tout en continuant mes mouvements. Je souffle doucement sur ces lèvres rougies à force d'être mordues. N'y tenant plus Padfoot se cambre en criant presque.

-Moonyyyy...

Alors que je me penche enfin sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser la porte du dortoir s'ouvre à la volée.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Alors pas trop frustré ? Vous voulez toujours la suite ? N'oubliais pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Même si c'est juste pour réclamer la suite.

A bientôt pour ceux qui seront encore là.


	7. Chapitre 7

Une fic que j'ai écrite il y a quelque temps et je me décide enfin à vous publier sur ce site. Les points de vue sont alterné entre plusieurs personnage. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

**Résumé :** Siruis et Remus sont en couple, que va t il ce passer quand Leurs amis l'apprennent ? Et si ils n'étaient pas les seul à le savoir. Slash

**Avertissement :** Rating M, relation sexuelle entre homme plus ou moins poussé. Si ça vous plais pas il vous reste toujours la croix rouge en haut.

**Beta-Correctrice : **Mucc

**Petite Note : **Pour une fois mes chapitres sont plutôt rapproché, mais c'est aussi parce que le prochain chapitre va un peu ce faire attendre. je suis vraiment désolé, mais autant moi que ma correctrice avons des emplois saisonnier qui nous prennent pas mal de temps, donc le prochain chapitre en septembre. J'en suis vraiment désolé.

* * *

**Je l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte, ou presque...**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**PoV James**

Deuxième fois en deux jours que je les dérange dans des positions plus que compromettantes. C'est vraiment ma veine, tiens.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?

Question très pertinente de Padfoot. D'ailleurs, je me le demande encore moi-même. Remus toujours assis sur son amant ne bouge pas. Sirius, qui s'est redressé, enserre maintenant la taille de Moony de ses bras. Aucun des deux n'a l'air décidé à lâcher l'autre. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi leur répondre, c'est Lily qui nous a obligé à venir les déranger. Soit disant que les filles ne peuvent pas déranger deux mecs qui se font des gâteries, que ça ne se fait pas...n'importe quoi. Du coup j'ai dû m'y coller avec Peter et d'ailleurs, en ce moment, il ne m'aide pas beaucoup.

-Ben...Euh... C'est de la faute de Lily. Je ne voulais pas.

Mes deux vis-à-vis affichent un air assez sceptique puis éclate de rire. Bon d'accord ma réaction est assez puérile et inattendue devant cette situation. Je me joins moi aussi au rire des trois autres. Sirius reprend vite son sérieux, et s'adresse à moi avec un air menaçant.

-James... Vous avez plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour nous déranger maintenant.

-Bon...ok. En fait Lily attend que vous soyez présentables pour monter. On a un truc pas très cool à vous dire. Alors je vais aller la chercher… Et rhabillez-vous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je reviens dans la chambre accompagné par Lily. Padfood et Moony sont assis côte à côte sur le lit, et tous les deux sont maintenant convenablement habillés. Enfin, si l'on passe par dessus la chemise reboutonnée complètement de travers de Sirius.

-Bon, alors c'est quoi cette histoire Lily ? Pourquoi tu voulais absolument que James et Peter nous interrompent ?

Lily me jette un regard noir et lourd de reproche. Bon c'est vra,i je lui ai tout mis sur le dos, mais bon après tout c'est elle la préfète, c'est à elle de prendre les responsabilités, pas à moi.

-C'est pas moi qui l'ai voulu comme l'insinue Potter. Dumbledore nous a demandé de venir vous chercher. Il nous convoque tous les cinq dans son bureau, le plus rapidement possible. Alors, bien contre moi, on vient vous chercher.

Pendant tout le trajet pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur nous nous interrogeons sur le pourquoi de cet entretien.

-Vous croyez que c'est pour nous punir ? On n'a rien fait depuis un moment.

-Mais non Peter, il ne veut pas nous punir, comme tu le dis on n'a rien fait. Et puis depuis la première année ce n'est jamais lui qui nous a puni. Je pense même que nos blagues l'amusent.

C'est vrai quand même, pourquoi nous convoque-t-il ? Comme je le dis, on n'a pas fait de blagues depuis un moment. C'est peut-être pour ça, il veut savoir pourquoi. Et puis pourquoi Lily est avec nous ?

-Je vous avertis les garçons si jamais je suis punie à cause de vous, vous me le paierez.

Après les menaces de Lily, plus aucun de nous n'ose émettre la moindre hypothèse, ni même parler. Très rapidement nous arrivons à la gargouille et Sirius dit le mot de passe. On le connaît, avec le nombre de fois où l'on se rend dans ce bureau chaque année.

-Citro-gum !

La gargouille dégage le passage et dévoile l'escalier dans lequel nous nous engageons. Une fois en haut nous frappons à la porte de bois. De derrière la porte s'élève la voix de notre directeur.

-Entrez.

PoV Sirius

Dumbledore est assis à son bureau, il a l'air de nous attendre. Nous nous installons sur les cinq chaises face à lui.

-Bonjours les enfants. Alors bonne journée ? Je suis heureux que vous veniez me rendre visite.

Pfff, les enfants, les enfants, on a quand même 17 ans, on est tous majeurs. Et puis c'est lui qui nous convoque alors bien sûr qu'on vient le voir. Même si je préférerais m'amuser avec mon Monny dans le dortoir plutôt que d'être ici.

-Je vous ai fait venir parce que j'avais quelques trucs à vous dire. Je sais bien que c'est pas à un vieillard comme moi que vous parlez habituellement, mais je tenais quand même à vous dire que je suis fier de vous et que si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit je suis là pour vous écouter. Vous êtes en train de devenir des adultes, vous commencez donc à prendre des décisions qui comptent pour votre vie future. Par les temps qui courent, certaines décisions seront sûrement dures à prendre, mais il faut que vous restiez ensemble et soudés. L'amitié et l'amour sont des sentiments très forts qui comptent beaucoup. Alors quoi qu'il arrive, n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez compter les uns sur les autres, mais surtout restez comme vous êtes. Ne laissez personne vous influencer ou vous dicter votre conduite. Soyez fiers de ce que vous êtes et des personnes que vous aimez. Tout le monde mérite d'être aimé à sa juste valeur, dans l'amour il n'y a pas de questions à se poser, juste d'aimer l'autre et tout faire pour le lui faire savoir chaque jour. C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Si vous n'avez pas de questions, vous pouvez aller manger.

Nous nous levons et quittons le bureau sans un mot. Dumbledore est vraiment étrange (pour ne pas dire fou !), pourquoi nous a-t-il dit tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il est au courant que je suis avec Remus ?

-Vous avez compris ce qu'il a dit ? Vous croyez qu'il a dit ça parce qu'il sait pour Sirius et Remus ?

Les questions de James résument bien mes pensées actuelles. Et je n'ai vraiment aucune réponse à tout ça. Je me rapproche de Moony et Lily qui, je pense, sont les seuls qui pourraient avoir un semblant de réponse.

-Et vous qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Les couloirs sont déserts à cette heure de la journée, tous les élèves sont déjà dans la grande salle en train de manger alors je serre la main de mon compagnon dans la mienne. Il répond alors:

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, il doit savoir qu'on est ensemble, il sait tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il en sait plus sur l'avenir que ce qu'il veut bien en dire. On comprendra sûrement ce qu'il a voulu nous dire, quand le moment sera venu.

On médite tous les cinq, en silence, les paroles de Dumbledore ainsi que celles de Remus. Je m'approche un peu plus de Monny pour profiter de sa chaleur avant qu'on ait rejoint les autres élèves. Encore une fois on va tous se retrouver dans la même salle que Lucius et toute sa clique, il faut que je me donne du courage. Je m'arrête en retenant mon partenaire par la main. Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir je l'embrasse. Mon baiser est pressant, comme si c'était le dernier avant longtemps. Je le serre de toutes mes forces contre moi, m'imprégnant au maximum de son odeur. À bout de souffle je libère sa bouche sans pour autant relâcher mon étreinte. Après un trop court instant à mon goût, je consens à le laisser s'éloigner en gardant tout de même sa main dans la mienne. James, Peter et Lily qui ont assisté à la scène ont tout les trois le visage rouge et détournent les yeux. Il leur faudra encore un peu de temps pour s'y habituer.

On arrive aux abords de la salle de repas toujours aussi silencieuse. N'ayant plus le choix je relâche la main de Remus pour pénétrer dans la Grande Salle.

**PoV Lily**

Comme la veille, lorsque l'on entre dans la grande salle la plupart des regards se dirigent sur nous. L'affaire n'est toujours pas réglée. Les rumeurs vont bon train sur les maraudeurs, mais maintenant aussi sur Lucius. D'ailleurs ,l'attention de tous est aussi captée par le chef des Serpentards ; tout le monde attend sa réaction. Je m'installe à côté de James. Eux n'ont pas l'air de s'être aperçus de l'agitation qu'ils provoquent. Pourtant je sais bien qu'ils sont sur leurs gardes et qu'ils attendent la prochaine attaque.

-Lily ! Lily ! Tu peux me passer la tarte ?

Sirius me sort de ma rêverie. Ils ont tous commencé à manger, alors que mon assiette est encore vide. Je commence à me servir à mon tour dans le premier plat à ma porté et commence mon repas. Je ne pense pas que Lucius va passer à l'attaque pendant le repas après ce qui est arrivé hier. Il va plutôt nous prendre en traître avec les autres Serpentards.

-Faut se méfier de Lucius et sa bande de dégénérés, je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous prépare, mais je sens que ça ne va plus tarder. Il faut qu'on se dépêche de finir de manger, pour avoir le temps de préparer un plan avant qu'ils ne nous tombent dessus.

Je suis tout à fait de l'avis de James. Il nous faudrait quelque chose pour nous défendre, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il a prévu. Ce n'est pas facile de trouver une solution dans cette situation. Très rapidement nous sortons de la grande salle en espérant rejoindre notre salle commune avant que les Serpentards ne passent à l'action. Nous marchons d'un pas décidé dans les couloirs de Poudlard, chacun de nous plongé dans ses pensées pour trouver une solution.

-Alors comme ça les Griffondors fuient ! Tu as vu ça, Nott, les rouges et or sont des lavettes. Qu'une bande de pd pervers.

Je redresse vivement la tête et me retrouve face à Lucius qui affiche un sourire suffisant, qui m'effraie, sur son visage. Je remarque très rapidement qu'en réalité nous sommes encerclé par les Serpentards. Ils nous ont tendu une embuscade dans laquelle nous avons foncé tête baissée. Le cercle se resserre autour de nous, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Mes compagnons ne bougent pas non plus, la situation est vraiment mauvaise. Tous les autres élèves et les professeurs sont encore en train de manger dans la Grande Salle sans se douter que nous sommes dans une position des plus critiques. Avant que l'un de nous n'ait eu le temps qu'esquisser le moindre mouvement, je sens deux bras attraper les miens et les maintenir derrière mon dos.

-Non, lâchez-moi ! Aïe !

Je me débats autant que je peux, pourtant je sais bien que le combat est perdu d'avance. Le Serpentard qui me retient fait au moins trois fois mon poids et les maraudeurs sont eux aussi aux prises avec des brutes. Nous sommes tous très rapidement maîtrisés. Sirius et James ont tous les deux eu droit à un traitement de faveur : ils ont droit à deux gros bras chacun pour les retenir et le maraudeur aux lunettes à déjà un oeil au beurre noir en train de se dessiner.

-Alors maintenant on fait moins les malins, n'est-ce pas ? Ça fait quoi, Black, d'être impuissant ?

Tout en parlant, Lucius s'est approché de Remus et a posé sa main sur la joue du préfet sans pour autant quitter Sirius des yeux. Je suis paralysé par tant de méchanceté. Aucun de nous ne bouge de peur d'aggraver la situation, qui n'est déjà pas joyeuse.

-Alors, BLACK, on ne vient pas au secours de sa petite femme ? Tu te rends compte, ma belle, ton chevalier servant ne s'occupe plus de toi.

Lucius, tout en parlant de son ton froid, caresse presque tendrement la joue de sa proie. J'ai de plus en plus peur. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de cruauté, il prend plaisir à les faire souffrir. Je vois la colère monter dans les yeux de Sirius, ses yeux sont maintenant d'un noir absolu. Je ne sais pas s'il va réussir à se contenir encore longtemps. James, Remus et Peter ont eux aussi de la colère dans les yeux, ainsi que de la peur.

CLACK !

Sans que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre, le blond gifle violemment le préfet. Sa lèvre saigne, la marque de la main de Lucius est imprimée dans la joue de Remus. Sirius tremble de rage, ce qui fait rire froidement Lucius.

-Alors comme ça les rumeurs sont bien fondées. Tu t'es entiché d'un sous-homme.

. Je savais que tu étais tombé bien bas en allant à Gryffondor, mais jamais je n'aurai cru que tu tombes si bas, BLACK. C'est ta mère qui va être contente d'apprendre ça.

Je suis de plus en plus horrifiée par ce que j'entends, comment peut-il être si inhumain ? Je le vois s'approcher d'un pas de prédateur vers Sirius qui tremble de plus en plus de rage. Puis, sans que personne n'ait le temps de réagir il met un coup de poing dans le ventre de Remus, qui tombe sous le coup.

-Nooooooooooooooooon ! LUCIUS ! C'est à moi que tu en veux, alors c'est à moi que tu dois t'en prendre ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, sois un homme et ne t'attaque pas à quelqu'un immobilisé par tes putains de gorilles.

-Black, Black, Black... Tu as du oublier à qui tu parles, je suis un Serpentard. C'est toi le traître, pas moi, je ne suis pas un de ces Gryffondors sans cervelles qui foncent sans réfléchir. J'ai déjà tout prévu tu sais, et ce programme ne va pas changer juste parce qu'il ne te convient pas. Prépare-toi à souffrir, Black !

Le ton suffisant de Lucius n'est pas pour me rassurer. C'est quoi ce plan ? Nous tabasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? Nous faire chanter ? Nous faire mourir de trouille ? Parce que ça pour le moment c'est bien parti. Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, je suis incapable d'avoir une seule pensée cohérente.

-Allez y !!

Je ne sais pas de quoi le Serpentard à donner le départ, mais je sens que c'est tout sauf une bonne nouvelle pour nous.

**PoV Remus**

Je suis violemment projeté à terre. Déjà assez sonner par la gifle que j'ai reçue, je ne comprends pas immédiatement ce qui va se passer. Pourtant, dès le premier coup que je reçois je finis par comprendre. Ils me tabassent devant les yeux de mes amis, mais surtout de mon amour, pour leur montrer leur impuissance face à eux. Ils ne peuvent rien pour moi, je ne leur en veux pas. Je vais devoir supporter, ils l'ont aussi bien comprit que moi. Pourtant...

-Nooooon ! Arrêtez, laissez-le. Vous me le paierez ! Moony, non ! Lâchez-le.

J'entends Sirius, plus que je ne le vois, se débattre tout en proférant ces menaces. Je gémis sous la douleur, elle est de plus en plus insoutenable. Les coups, comme les sorts, pleuvent sur moi. Mon corps n'est plus que douleur. J'entends le rire lointain de Lucius. Les plaintes de mes amis sont de plus en plus faibles à mes oreilles. Mes propres plaintes sont sourdes. Il n'y a plus que la douleur, qui efface peu à peu ma raison. Je n'ai plus conscience de rien autour de moi. Juste le noir...

Le noir...

**°O°O°O°**

J'entends des vois lointaine, elles parlent de moi, je les connais, mais ne saurais les identifier. Que s'est-il passé ? Lentement des souvenir me reviennent, le couloir... l'embuscade des Serpentards...Lucius... Sirius...la douleur...le noir... J'ai dû perdre conscience. Où suis-je ? J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière m'éblouie et je les referme aussitôt. Je décide donc d'opter pour une autre méthode : j'appelle mon amour même si ma gorge sèche et douloureuse me donne une voix rauque.

-Si..Siri...Sirius...

-Oui, oui Moony je suis là. Tu te sens bien ?

Je sens ses mains chaudes se poser doucement un peu partout sur mon corps, sur mon ventre, mon visage... pour finir par attraper ma main, et la serrer délicatement contre lui.

-Je ne sais pas, mais reste avec moi. Ne t'en vas pas, ne me laisse pas.

Maintenant qu'il est avec moi, j'essaie encore une fois d'analyser la situation. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je suis à l'infirmerie. J'essaie de voir si je peux bouger. Lentement je plie les doigts, fais tourner mes chevilles, puis essaie de lever un bras. Tout a l'air de fonctionner, mais ce dernier geste me fait mal, tous mes muscles sont douloureux. Je grimace.

-Rem's où as-tu mal ? Tu veux encore de la potion ?

C'est James qui parle cette fois. Ils doivent tous être là.

-Ah ! Enfin il est réveillé. Allez allez, tout le monde se pousse, je dois voir mon patient. Allez oust.

La main de Sirius fini par lâcher la mienne alors que j'essaie de toutes mes forces de la retenir. J'entends l'infirmière pousser mes amis dehors et fermer le rideau sur eux. Les mains de Pomfresh se promènent partout sur moi.

-Alors jeune homme, vous vous sentez mieux ? Vous n'en avez pas assez de venir me voir après les pleines lunes, il faut aussi que vous vous arrangiez pour venir entre. Bon vos blessures vont mieux, prenez cette potion et surtout reposez-vous.

Je bois lentement la potion qu'elle m'a mise dans les mains. La décoction, comme sa couleur et son odeur l'indiquent, a un goût écœurant, mais je me force à l'avaler jusqu'à la dernière goûte. Une fois cela fait, je me redresse sur mon lit en attendant mes amis qui, je le sais, sont en train de marchander avec l'infirmière pour revenir à mon chevet.

-Rem's alors tu te sens mieux ? En tout cas tu as meilleure mine.

-Oui c'est vrai, James a raison, tu reprends des couleurs.

Je remercie d'un sourire, James et Peter, sans pour autant avoir vraiment prêté attention à leurs dires. Je suis occupé par Sirius qui reste éloigné de moi, et évite mon regard en fixant ses pieds.

-Siri ? Ça va pas ?

Padfoot ne réagit pas, mais il se dandine d'un pied à l'autre. James et Peter ont l'air eux aussi mal à l'aise.

-Bon, Moony, on va vous laisser, je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire. On repassera un peu plus tard pour voir comment tu vas.

Tout en parlant James foudroie régulièrement mon ami du regard qui lui s'obstine à fixer ses chaussures. Ce dernier finit par s'avancer vers mon lit et reprend ma main.

-Je...Tu sais j'ai eu tellement peur... Je ne voulais pas, il ne fallait pas qu'il te fasse du mal... Tu es tellement... Je t'...

La vois de Sirius se brise sur ces derniers mots. Je vois une larme briller au coin de ses yeux, ce qui est tellement inhabituel pour lui qui est d'ordinaire si solide.

-Ça va mon amour, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

De voir ses larmes me bouleverse et me fait trembler. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, qu'il ne me dit pas tout, mais je fais ce que je peux pour le rassurer.

-Non ! Non ça ne va pas. Ils n'ont pas le droit. Ils ne peuvent pas te faire du mal, parce que je... parce que tu sors avec moi. Je peux pas...je peux pas les laisser s'en prendre à toi pour m'atteindre. Ta vie est assez compliquée sans eux...

Ma vue se brouille, mon coeur se serre, je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'il va dire. Je ferme très fort les yeux en espérant disparaître, et ne plus rien entendre, mais malgré mes efforts j'entends la suite.

-Sans moi...

-Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai... Sans toi, ma vie ne vaut rien... Elle n'a plus de raison d'être...je n'ai plus de raison d'être.

Cette fois de vraies larmes dévalent mes joues et je ne tente rien pour les arrêter. Sirius ne veut plus de moi... Il veut m'abandonner.

-Mon coeur ! Moony, ne pleure pas. Ne fais pas ça...

Les yeux bleus de Padfoot se mettent à briller dangereusement alors que sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure.

-Je te quitte, je te quitte. C'est pour ne pas que tu aies mal, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive encore quelque chose. Tu es mon ami... il ne faut pas qu'on te fasse mal, je dois te défendre et ne pas te mettre en danger.

Aucune larme ne mouille son visage alors que le mien est inondé. J'essaie de me convaincre que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, mais Sirius murmure « je te quitte » comme une litanie sans fin. Comme pour se convaincre lui même de ses mots. Mon coeur se brise dans ma poitrine quand je me rends enfin compte de ce que tout ceci signifie, il me considère comme un simple ami, alors que moi je l'aime plus que tout. Tout à coup je m'aperçois qu'il a déjà atteint la porte de l'infirmerie, en la passant il ne se retourne même pas pour le regarder. Tout est fini entre nous... Il tourne la page...il est parti. Je me retrouve seul, dans cette pièce froide, alors que la porte se referme dans un cliquetis qui résonne sinistrement à mes oreilles…

**A suivre...**

* * *

Alors ? Vos réactions ? Je suis sure que tout le monde à un truc a dire suite à se chapitre. Surtout qu'il y a de forte chance pour que la suite se fasse attendre un peu. (voir haut de la page). Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de ne pas m'assassiner de vous faire attendre sinon ça veux dire pas de suite du tout. Alors a bientôt avec la suite )


	8. Chapitre 8

Une fic que j'ai écrite il y a quelque temps et je me décide enfin à vous publier sur ce site. Les points de vue sont alterné entre plusieurs personnage. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

**Résumé :** Siruis et Remus sont en couple, que va t il ce passer quand Leurs amis l'apprennent ? Et si ils n'étaient pas les seul à le savoir. Slash

**Avertissement :** Rating M, relation sexuelle entre homme plus ou moins poussé. Si ça vous plais pas il vous reste toujours la croix rouge en haut.

**Beta-Correctrice : **Mucc (un grand merci à toi)

**Petite Note : **Désolé pour la si longue attente, j'espère que le prochain arrivera plus vite. J'ai déjà pas mal d'idée, et il est commencé. Il ne reste plus qu'a trouver le temps de le finir.

* * *

**Je l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte, ou presque...**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

**PoV Sirius**

Je pleure. Les larmes dévalent mes joues sans que je ne puisse en tarir le flot. Le quitter est une des choses les plus difficiles que je n'ai jamais eu à faire de toute ma vie. J'erre dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans but précis. Je me retrouve en haut de la tour d'astronomie en fin d'après-midi. Je serre tout contre moi le t-shirt de Remus, que j'ai récupéré à l'infirmerie peu avant de le quitter. Il porte encore le sang que son propriétaire a perdu. J'enfonce mon nez dans cette boule de tissu pour m'imprégner au maximum de son odeur. Ce n'est absolument pas comparable au parfum que j'ai pu sentir dans le cou de Remus, mais grâce à ce vêtement j'ai l'impression de le garder encore un peu au près de moi. Si seulement il pouvait encore être _mon_ Moony, mais à partir de maintenant il est simplement mon...mon ex... Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'après ça il acceptera encore d'être mon ami, ni même de m'adresser la parole. C'est moi qui ai choisis cette situation, mais c'est pour son bien. Rester avec lui alors que ça lui fait du mal, je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça.

J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je suis dans cette tour assis à même le sol, que ça fait des années que je n'ai pas vu Remus. La douleur aiguë que je ressentais jusqu'alors, à cause de la séparation, laisse maintenant place à une douleur sourde. Je suis en train de mourir de l'intérieur et je ne peux rien faire pour que cela cesse. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est d'espérer que ça se termine vite. Je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie : c'est dans finir. Je ne veux plus rien ressentir, j'ai trop mal.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Mon hurlement se répercute au loin dans le ciel bleu. Il fait beau et pourtant dans mon coeur il pleut, un ouragan de tous les diables s'y déchaîne. Il dévaste tout sur son passage, plus rien n'a d'importance. De mes points je tape le sol de toutes mes forces, je ne sens plus la douleur, mon sang se répand au rythme de mes coups, mais je continue inlassablement.

Lorsque je reprends conscience, le ciel est noir. Je me lève lentement en prenant appui sur le mur. Je n'ai plus aucune sensation dans le corps, je suis comme anesthésié. Je ne sens même plus la présence de mon coeur dans ma poitrine. Je me penche par dessus la muraille pour observer le sol au pied de la tour. Au point où j'en suis je ferais sûrement mieux de sauter. Qu'est ce qui me retient encore ici ? J'entreprends donc de monter sur le mur pour en finir. Pourtant quelque chose me retient, me tiraille. Et Remus ? Qui va le protéger ? Même si je ne peux plus être avec lui, je me dois de veiller sur lui, d'empêcher tout ces vils Serpentards de l'approcher.

Je me laisse glisser le long du mur. Qu'est-ce que je fais à Gryffondor si je me défile à chaque difficulté ? Je ne vaux pas mieux que les autres. Même pas assez courageux pour me donner la mort, alors que je ne mérite plus de vivre après ce que j'ai laissé faire.

Les larmes recommencent à dévaler mes joues sans que je ne fasse rien pour empêcher ça.

**PoV James**

-Sirius ! Enfin ! Je te cherchais. Je viens de sortir de l'infirmerie. Dis-moi que ce que j'y ai appris est faux. Sinon je risque de commettre un meurtre.

Sirius est assis par terre au sommet de la tour, ses bras enserrent ses jambes alors que sa tête est cachée entre ses genoux. Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, mais je suis en colère contre lui. Il fait souffrir Remus pour un raison que j'ignore, et prend le risque de détruire les maraudeurs. Pourtant pendant un moment j'ai vraiment cru qu'il l'aimait.

-Sirius réponds-moi. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire ça. Tu sais que ça fait plusieurs heures qu'on essai tous de le consoler, et qu'il vient tout juste de s'endormir ?

Ma voix est sèche. Je m'approche de lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne peut pas rester là comme ça à se terrer dans son mutisme et à refuser de nous affronter. Alors que je m'agenouille devant lui, prêt à lui remonter les bretelles, il finit par redresser la tête. Et là, à ma plus grande stupéfaction, je découvre le visage de Sirius baigné de larmes et ses yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré. Je reste pétrifié devant ce spectacle. Je n'avais jamais vu Sirius dans cet état, triste oui, en colère, déçu, mais jamais aussi désespéré. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je le serre de toutes mes forces dans mes bras, lui, mon frère. Même si je lui en veux pour Remus, je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état, il a tout autant besoin de moi. Je le berce doucement tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Au bout d'un moment, il semble calmé. Je m'écarte donc de lui pour avoir enfin une explication, puisqu'on n'a réussi qu'à tirer quelques phrases sans sens de la part de Remus, entre deux sanglots. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux pour qu'ils soient si désespérés d'être séparés, mais qu'ils le soient quand même.

-Bon alors Sirius, tu m'expliques ? Parce que pour le moment j'ai seulement compris que vous étiez séparés.

-Il me manque James, si tu savais comme il le manque.

-Mais enfin, explique-moi alors pourquoi tu l'as plaqué !

Ma voix est cassante, mais vraiment je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent se faire tant de mal alors qu'ils s'aiment. Moi, si j'étais avec Lily je ne la plaquerais pour rien au monde. Je ferais tout pour la garder le plus longtemps possible. Alors là vraiment, ça me dépasse.

- Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait mal à cause de moi. Sa vie est déjà tellement compliquée sans qu'on y rajoute mes problèmes. Tu sais...je l'aime...vraiment, mais des fois je me demande si je le mérite, il est tellement...tellement lui. Il a l'air si fragile, mais il est pourtant si fort. Je ne veux plus que ce qui s'est passé cet

après-midi ne recommence. Je ne veux plus qu'il souffre parce que je ne sais pas me cacher, je ne suis pas assez discret. C'est ma faute...c'est ma faute...

Et Sirius continue à s'auto accuser pour tous les malheurs de Remus, ainsi que pour tous les malheurs du monde. Je console comme je peux mon ami qui est maintenant dans mes bras, mais je sais que rien ne pourra le faire changer d'avis pour le moment, il se sent trop coupable. Pourtant, je sais bien que ce n'est pas sa faite, tout comme Remus le sait. Les seuls responsables de tout ça sont Lucius et toute sa bande.

Le coup de feu doit être maintenant passé, il ne faut plus que l'on tarde à rejoindre notre tour. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on ne le voie dans cet état. Les autres élèves se posent bien assez de questions comme ça.

-Allez Patmol il faut que tu te lèves, on va rentrer. Tu as besoin de dormir.

Les jambes de Sirius ne sont plus très sûres, je suis obligé de le soutenir pour que nous puissions avancer. Tant bien que mal, nous rejoignons le portrait de la grosse Dame sans nous faire prendre par Rusard. Je laisse le temps à mon ami de se recomposer un visage, avant que nous ne traversions la salle commune. A peine la porte du dortoir refermé que les larmes reviennent se former au coin des yeux de Sirius. Rapidement je l'aide à se mettre au lit et il s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha son oreiller. J'espère que son sommeil va lui donner du courage, parce que demain il va lui en falloir pour supporter la journée.

A mon tour je me couche et m'endors avec soulagement ; enfin cette affreuse journée se termine.

**PoV Lily **

Je ne sais quoi faire, quoi dire. Il est là, prostré sur ce lit depuis déjà une semaine. Mme Pomfresh ne le laissera pas sortir tant qu'il n'ira pas mieux, mais je ne sais pas si il pourra un jour se remettre de sa rupture avec Sirius. J'essaie de me mettre à sa place, de savoir comme je réagirais si jamais James venait à m'abandonner, et tout ce qui me viens en tête c'est que je lui ferais regretter amèrement sont geste. Je me sens impuissante face à cette situation, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour raisonner ces deux têtes de mule pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble ? Ça fait une semaine qu'il sont séparés, une semaine que James passe ses journée à essayer de faire entendre raison a Sirius. Mais ce dernier s'obstine à dire que c'est mieux comme ça pour Remus. Mais est-ce qu'il est seulement passé le voir ? Est -e qu'il a vu que depuis que Sirius l'a laissé, il n'a pas bougé ? Il a pleuré, le premier jour, et depuis il ne bouge plus et fixe la porte de l'infirmerie d'un oeil mort. Je passe le voir tous les jours, je lui parle des cours, de la vie à Poudlard qui continue, mais il ne répond jamais, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il ne m'entend même pas. On dirait un mourant qui attend son heure. Je suis en ce moment à l'infirmerie, je suis en train de lui raconter les exploits de James en cour de défense contre les forces du mal, je ne précise pas que si James fait tout ça c'est pour distraire Sirius, qui lui aussi se morfond. Je continue de parler alors que je l'observe, des cernes ont pris place sous ses yeux, elles sont bien pires qu'après une nuit de pleine lune. Ses yeux sont vides. Il retient son souffle à chaque fois qu'une personne entre à l'infirmerie, je sais qui il attend, mais à chaque fois son regard se fait un peu plus déçu. Ce n'est jamais _lui_. Des soupirs s'échappent régulièrement de ses lèvres, mais je ne peux rien faire contre. Je ne peux plus le voir comme ça, j'en souffre autant que lui.

-Remus ! Remus John Lupin ! Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Ok, Sirius te manque, je comprends tout à fait que tu en souffres. Et je sais aussi que ce n'est qu'un idiot pour t'avoir abandonné. Alors maintenant ça suffit, tu veux le récupérer ? Ok je vais t'aider, mais avant tout il faut que tu dormes, quand tu sera un peu plus reposé tu pourras sortir de cette pièce lugubre, et là je t'aiderai à récupérer Sirius. Maintenant, dors !

Remus me regarde avec de grands yeux, on a l'impression qu'il vient de s'apercevoir que je suis là. Il réfléchit quelques secondes à ma proposition, avant que je ne le voie s'enfoncer dans ses couvertures et fermer les yeux. Une petite étincelle d'espoir s'est allumée dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne sombre dans les limbes du sommeil. Je n'ai pas intérêt à le décevoir, sinon après c'est sûr il ne s'en remettra jamais. Sur ce, je pars rejoindre James, maintenant il nous faut un plan pour les remettre ensemble. J'ai déjà quelques idées, mais il faut que James m'aide pour Sirius.

Je finis par trouver James au détour d'un couloir, celui-ci essaie de convaincre Sirius de retourner dans la salle commune. Je ne sais pas ce que Sirius à prévu de faire, mais ce n'est certainement pas réjouissant vu la tête légèrement paniquée de James.

-Ah ! Lily ! Tu tombes bien, aide-moi, s'il te plaît, à le ramener dans la salle commune avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un. On a entendu une bande de première année vanter les derniers exploits de nos Serpentards favoris, et depuis Sirius s'est mit en tête de tuer Lucius. Alors aide-moi...

C'est vrai que Sirius a une tête à faire peur, ses yeux sont encore plus noirs que d'habitude et on a l'impression qu'il a les babines retroussées, comme le ferait un chien menaçant. Dans le couloir, quelques élèves téméraires qui ne font pas demi tour font un large détour. Il y a que James qui n'a pas l'air tellement impressionné par cette image, juste inquiet pour son ami. Sirius est d'ailleurs ceinturé par un James tout aussi déterminé que lui. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire pour les ramener dans la tour des gryffondor ? Je ne suis pas de taille à lutter contre un Sirius déchaîné, même avec James.

-Euh...Potter, je suis censé faire quoi ?

-Mais ce que tu veux, tant que ça m'aide !

Je prends une grande inspiration et je m'avance doucement. J'ai l'impression d'approcher un animal sauvage qu'il ne faut pas effrayer, mais après tout ce n'est que Sirius...enfin c'est peut-être pire d'ailleurs.

-Sirius, Sirius calme-toi, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de les attaquer tu sais, et puis les profs vont arriver, c'est toi qui va prendre alors que tu ne le mérites pas. Ça devrait être eux qui paient. Tu sais, on devrait tous rentrer dans notre salle commune et puis on va réfléchir, on va faire un plan pour qu'ils paient enfin pour leurs actes.

-Dégage ! Pousse-toi Lily, ce n'est pas le moment. Maintenant, c'est moi qui vais les faire payer. Alors pousse-toi de mon chemin. Et toi aussi James, lâche-moi. Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, laisse-moi faire au moins.

Sirius se débat de plus en plus entre les bras de James, mais ce dernier ne lâche pas prise. Au prix d'un effort qui paraît surhumain, Potter finit par le plaquer au sol.

-Lily viens m'aider, assis-toi sur ces jambes.

En quelques minutes Sirius se retrouve immobilisé par moi qui suis installée sur ses jambes, et James qui lui est assis sur sa poitrine et lui maintient les bras à l'aide de ses jambes. On doit donner un drôle de spectacle, tous les trois dans ce couloir. D'ailleurs quelques élèves, attirés par le vacarme, commencent à se rassembler pour nous observer.

-Bon Sirius maintenant tu vas nous écouter. Tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment dans le dortoir. Si jamais tu recommences un coup pareil je n'hésiterai pas cette fois et j'userai de ma baguette contre toi. Est-ce que tu as bien compris ?

Le ton de James est sans appel, Sirius le sent bien, il hoche donc la tête. Nous nous relevons en vérifiant bien que Sirius ne tente rien. Nous prenons tous les trois le chemin de notre salle commune. En attendant je me demande comment James va prendre mon idée, parce qu'elle est quand même osée. Et puis, ça risque de se jouer au pile ou face avec Sirius. Quand il comprendra ce qu'il se passe il ne pourra rester indifférent. Soit il tombe en plein dans le piège, soit on va être quitte pour tout recommencer avec Potter. Je croise les doigts de toutes mes forces pour que mon idée fonctionne, parce que c'est notre seul espoir, il est totalement impossible de raisonner Sirius.

Après avoir réussi à convaincre Padfood de se coucher, je retourne dans la salle commune avec James puis Peter nous y rejoint. Après leur avoir exposé mon plan sous toutes les coutures, on finit tous par se mettre d'accord et ils sont prêts a m'aider, ils sont même un peu trop enthousiastes. Il ne nous reste plus que le plus dur à faire : convaincre Moony de nous suivre dans ce plan. Mais on verra ça demain, il commence à se faire tard…

**PoV Remus**

Je suis dans la cabine d'essayage d'un magasin de vêtements de Pré-au-lard, ça fait maintenant déjà une heure que Lily et James me traîne dans toutes les boutiques de vêtements de la ville. J'ai essayé des centaines de tenues différentes, je n'aurais jamais pensé que faire du shopping puisse être si épuisant. Jusqu'à maintenant, Lily n'a pas encore été satisfaite de ce qu'elle m'a fait essayer. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu me laisser entraîner dans cette histoire. Bon d'accord je fait ça pour reconquérir Sirius, alors je suis près à tout. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans la glace avant de sortir pour montrer ma tenue à Lily. Je porte un pantalon de cuir noir beaucoup trop moulant, avec pour haut un bout de tissu, qui à l'origine avait du être un t-shirt sans manches, mais qui est maintenant déchiré jusqu'à la moitié de mon torse. Il ne faudrait pas oublier les mitaines en cuir que je porte pour couronner le tout. Je suis ridicule, et puis cette tenue ne cache en aucun cas mes cicatrices, je n'aime pas ça. Je sors tout de même de la cabine. Mes deux amis me dévisagent quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire à l'unisson.

-Putain Moony, on dirait un motard. Attends une seconde, ne bouge pas.

James s'approche de moi et m'ébouriffe les cheveux d'un geste brusque.

-Voilà, là on dirait que tu viens de descendre de ta moto.

James et Lily admirent leur oeuvre. La préfète m'examine sous toutes les coutures, d'un air très sérieux.

-Remus, tu sais que ce pantalon te fait des fesses d'enfer ? Celui-là on le prend, Sirius va adorer. Par contre le haut c'est pas ça, et les mitaines c'est dépassé de mode.

James l'observe avec des yeux ronds, je ne crois pas qu'il est vraiment apprécié la remarque sur mon postérieur. Il me prend par les épaules et me retourne. Voilà que c'est à son tour de m'ausculter.

-Oh merde, Moony ! C'est incontestable, il te faut ce pantalon, il te faut un cul d'enfer.

James se moque toujours de moi, alors que Lily me tend deux nouveaux hauts à essayer avec mon pantalon de cuir. J'en enfile rapidement un des deux, et ressort de la cabine.

-Mmm, Moony, tu es à croquer dans ce haut. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais autant d'abdominaux.

Je me tourne pour m'observer dans le miroir, je porte un haut en résille, qui ne cache en rien mon anatomie.

-Lily ! Enfin tu ne peux pas me faire porter ça. Je ne veux pas devenir un gigolo.

Lily se moque ouvertement de moi. Je retourne changer de haut et cette fois je suis plutôt satisfait du résultat. Je porte une chemise noire toute simple. Quand je sors montrer ma tenue à mes amis, James ne se gène pas pour montrer son enthousiasme en me sifflant. Lily, elle, défait les deux premiers boutons de ma chemise.

-Ben voilà, tu vois on t'a trouver une tenue. Il ne reste plus qu'à compléter ta garde robe. Allez, encore quelques essayages et ça devrait être bon.

-C'est sur Rem's, Pad ne pourra pas résister en te voyant dans cette tenue.

J'essaie encore quelques tenus, mes deux « conseillers » ont arrêté leurs choix sur un pantalon en toile noire agencé à une chemise blanche. Lily a aussi insisté pour que je prenne ce même pantalon en blanc. Et pour fini j'ai eu droit à quelques jeans et un assortiment de chemises.

-Moony ? Tu veux bien faire un dernier essayage pour nous ? S'il te plaît...

James et Lily me regardent tous deux avec un regard de chien battu, ils n'y arrivent pas aussi bien que Sirius, mais après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi aujourd'hui je ne peux leur refuser cette dernière demande. D'ailleurs, je ne suis plus à une tenue près. Je tends la main pour prendre les affaire que Lily me tend, c'est un...un...non ! Ils n'ont pas osé ?

-Un KILT !!

-S'il te plaît Moony, tu as dit oui. Fais-le pour nous.

À contrecœur, je prends cette immonde tenue et rentre une dernière fois dans la cabine d'essayage. J'enfile rapidement le kilt. Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça. J'ai beau être gay, les kilts ce n'est pas pour moi.

-Alors Moony, tu sors nous montrer ?

J'inspire un grand coup, prends mon courage à deux mains et ouvre le rideau. Les éclats de rire de James m'accueillent. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà eu aussi honte dans ma vie, je regrette d'avoir accepté. Entre deux éclats de rire, James finit par réussir à parler.

-Moony, tu es superbe. Je suis sur que cette tenue donnerais pleins d'idées à notre Paddy, et puis ça doit être bien pratique aussi, surtout qu'il ne faut rien porter dessous.

James me regarde avec son sourire plein de sous-entendus, je lui jette un dernier regard noir alors qu'il est toujours plié en deux de rire avant d'aller me changer. On sort enfin de la boutique Gaichiffond. Il était temps d'ailleurs, il commence à se faire tard, nous devons déjà rentrer au château. Sur le chemin du retour, le silence est fréquemment brisé par quelques éclats de rire de James qui ne s'est toujours pas remis de m'avoir vue en kilt. Lily, beaucoup moins expansive, heureusement pour moi, n'a qu'un sourire en coin. J'observe mes deux amis qui marchent côte à côte, quelques mètres devant moi. Cette journée les a rapproché. C'est une bonne chose, ils sont tellement bien assortis. Et puis après m'avoir sorti de mon état dépressif, le temps d'une journée, ils ont bien le droit d'être heureux.

A suivre...

* * *

Alors ? J'espère qu'il vous à plus, il a beau commencer sombre -, j'ai préféré finir sur une touche un peu plus joyeuse, pour ne pas totalement vous déprimer (pour le moment^^).

Merci de continuer à me lire. J'attend avec impassience vos réactions.

Bisous


	9. Chapitre 9

Une fic que j'ai écrite il y a quelque temps et je me décide enfin à vous publier sur ce site. Les points de vue sont alterné entre plusieurs personnage. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

**Résumé :** Siruis et Remus sont en couple, que va t il ce passer quand Leurs amis l'apprennent ? Et si ils n'étaient pas les seul à le savoir. Slash

**Avertissement :** Rating M, relation sexuelle entre homme plus ou moins poussé. Si ça vous plais pas il vous reste toujours la croix rouge en haut.

**Beta-Correctrice : **Le Lapin Malin

**Petite Note : **Désolé pour la si longue attente. Je comprend tout a fait que ça vous énerve, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. En tout cas, le prochain chapitre et écrit et arriverai ce weekend. Et puis le suivant et en cour d'écriture, il ne devrait pas trop tarder. Il me restera ensuite seulement l'épilogue à écrire, et serra poster avant l'été. Je m'engage a finir ma fic avant cet été (sauf bien sur ralongement imprevue de ma fic)

* * *

**Je l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte, ou presque...**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

**PoV Lily**

Mon plan pour reformer le couple Sirius/Remus est enfin près à être mis en place. Le préfet a sa nouvelle garde robe, il faut juste que je l'aide à tout bien assortir, et James a commencé à faire circuler les rumeurs. Je suis seule dans la salle commune, il commence à se faire tard, mais je veux finir mes devoirs qui, avec tout ça, ont pris du retard.

-Lily...Lily !

Je me redresse en un sursaut, et regarde autour de moi. C'est James qui me secoue doucement, je me suis endormie sur mes parchemins.

-Lily tu devrais aller te coucher, il est plus de minuit, et tu as l'air très fatiguée.

-Euh...Oui je...je vais me coucher.

J'essaie de rassembler toutes mes affaires qui sont étalées sur toute la table, mais je n'arrive qu'à tout étaler encore plus.

-Lily laisse, laisse je vais le faire. Va te reposer tu en as assez fait cette semaine, on est vendredi soir alors repose toi et demain matin reste au lit.

-Merci, James, c'est gentil mais ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller. Alors le plan ça avance ? La rumeur marche ?

Après qu'il ait fini de ranger mes affaire dans mon sac James m'entraîne sur le canapé pour discuter confortablement quelques minutes.

-Oh que oui ! On ne pouvait espérer que sa marche mieux que ça. Remus, ne va pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive demain. Toutes les demoiselles de Poudlard veulent sortir avec lui. Surtout que c'est un maraudeur, ne l'oublions pas, et puis j'en ai un peu rajouté, quelques détails irrésistibles bien sur.

James ponctue sa phrase avec un de ses sourires rusés dont il a le secret. Tout en parlant il a entouré mes épaules de son bras, et maintenant ma tête repose dans son cou.

-Alors, et toi tu as fini avec Remus ? Tout est programmé ?

-Oui c'est bon, il va être à tomber, il ira prendre son petit déjeuner assez tard, pour qu'une majorité de l'école soit présente, mais surtout que Sirius soit là. Et puis on verra bien ce qui va se passer, j'espère de tout coeur que ça marchera. Ils sont vraiment faits pour être ensemble.

-Moi aussi j'espère que cette tête de mule de Sirius va enfin bouger son cul, parce que je crois que si il laisse faire c'est à moi qu'il aura à faire. Il ne va pas bousiller leurs vies à cause d'un con, moi je te le dis.

La tirade de James me fait sourire, c'est ça que j'aime chez lui, son dévouement pour ses amis, quoi qu'il en coûte, mais surtout sa passion pour tout ce qu'il entreprend. Je me blottit un peu plus contre lui, je suis bien là dans ses bras. Il doit sentir mon besoin de me rapprocher, car il referme ses bras sur moi et embrasse le haut de mon crane.

-J'espère que nos deux idiots vont vite se remettre ensemble, parce qu'il me tarde qu'ils sachent.

-Je sais, mais c'est mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas encore, moi non plus je veux pas leur jeter notre bonheur à la figure alors qu'ils ne vont pas bien.

-Bon je pense que cette fois il est temps qu'on aille se coucher, tu ne crois pas ?

Tout en parlant James m'aide à me relever, et m'entraîne vers les escaliers des dortoirs. Avant que je ne m'engage dans les escaliers il s'approche de moi et délicatement ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. S'en suit un doux baiser de bonne nuit. Après quelques minutes nous nous séparons, même si il met quelques minutes de plus à bien vouloir lâcher ma main. Je monte me coucher alors qu'il me suis du regard.

Je lui ai résisté longtemps, mais maintenant que je suis avec James, je regrette de ne pas avoir cédé plus tôt. Il est tellement attentif, et puis j'ai toujours l'impression que je suis tout pour lui quand je suis dans ses bras, c'est si agréable.

**PoV James**

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, le soleil m'éblouis. Samedi, on est samedi matin. Mes yeux s'ouvrent d'un seul coup et je me retrouve assis dans le lit, c'est aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas manquer ça. Je me lève tellement vite que je manque de tomber quand mes pieds restent coincés dans mes couvertures. Le dortoir est vide, tout les lits son ouverts.

-Mince, mince, mince !

Je cours partout pour trouver de quoi me mettre, je passe devant un miroir pour m'apercevoir que j'ai les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, les lunettes de travers, mais surtout j'ai toujours les marque de mon oreiller sur la joue. C'est pas possible je serai jamais prêt, je vais manquer l'événement le plus important pour les maraudeurs. Personne n'a pensé à me réveiller, je leur ferai payer à tous. Alors que je me laisse tomber à terre, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre pour laisser passer un Moony plus beau que nature.

-Alors James ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? J'ai mes chances ?

J'ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'est capable d'en sortir. Lily a fait un travail remarquable, il faudra que je pense à la féliciter comme il se doit.

-Moony, tu es... tu es à tomber par terre.

-Euh... merci James, c'est pour ça que tu es par terre et visiblement pas prêt ?

-Ben, c'est à dire que, en fait je viens de me lever, j'ai cru que vous étiez partis sans moi. Mais c'est bon je me dépêche.

Sur ce je me lève d'un bond et saute dans le premier jean qui me passe sous la main sous l'oeil amusé de Remus.

-Mais enfin James, je t'ai réveillé pourquoi as-tu tant traîné au lit ? Et puis j'allais pas te laisser, parce que je ne veux pas y aller tout seul. C'est bien parce que c'est pour Sirius que je me promené dans cet accoutrement. Non, mais sérieusement est ce que tu crois que je peux porter ça tous les jours ? C'est pas pour moi ça.

Tout en parlant il me désigne son jean noir moulant, qui ne laisse pas de place à l'imagination pour le dessin de ses fesses, puis sa chemise blanche elle aussi moulante, et légèrement transparente. C'est sur personne ne va résister à cette vue. Je pourrai même être jaloux de son corps finement musclé, alors qu'avec le Quidditch je me suis taillé un corps d'athlète, à ce qu'on m'a dit.

-Moony, est ce que tu t'es regardé dans une glace sérieusement ? On dirait que cette tenue à été faite pour toi. Même moi, et tu sais à quel point j'aime les filles, et surtout Lily, tu pourrais me faire craquer. Alors ne te pose pas de questions et fonce.

Je suis enfin prêt, on part pour la Grande Salle. Au fur et à mesure que l'on avance Remus est de plus en plus tendu et sa marche ralentit.

-Je peux pas. James je peux pas le faire. Je...non...

-Moony, allez viens ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas si terrible, et puis je suis là ne t'en fait pas, je reste avec toi.

Remus est totalement paniqué une fois à proximité de la Grande Salle, il se met à reculer tout en secouant la tête dans une litanie de non.

-Allez Moony, c'est pas le moment de se dégonfler. Viens, inspire un grand coup et lance toi.

-Je...non...James.

Je fini par le prendre dans mes bras, j'essaie de le rassurer comme je peux. Mais la panique a pris le dessus. Je lui serre fortement les épaules et le regarde dans les yeux en lui disant.

-Bon ! Remus John Lupin ouvres grand tes oreilles et écoute. Tu veux récupérer Sirius c'est bien ça ? Alors pour ça il faut que tu le fasses, tu vas rentrer dans cette salle la tête haute, et on va tous appliquer le plan à la lettre. Et dans une semaine au plus je peux te jurer que tu auras à nouveau, cette tête de mule de Sirius Black comme petit ami, ou je ne m'appelle pas James Potter. Ça va mieux ? Alors inspire un grand coup et c'est parti, place à l'artiste.

Nous nous redressons et le sourire aux lèvres nous nous dirigeons d'un pas conquérant vers la salle de repas, pour nous jeter ensemble dans l'arène pleine de fauves prêts à nous dévorer. Du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai.

Je tire la porte et...C'est parti... C'est maintenant que tout va se jouer.

**PoV Sirius**

Le brouhaha ambiant berce mon petit déjeuner. Je mange seul avec Peter, quand je suis descendu James et Remus dormaient encore, c'est quand même étonnant de la part de Moony qui est l'un des premiers levés habituellement. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je me lève alors qu'il dort encore pendant les week-ends, sauf bien sûr après la pleine lune. Mais dans ces moments-là, il est très faible et reste à l'infirmerie. Non, non il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui c'est pas bien pour mon moral. A peine cette pensée m'a traversé l'esprit que je me renfrogne. Il me manque tellement, même en tant qu'ami... je l'ai perdu, tout est différent maintenant. Je relève la tête de mon assiette, le silence inhabituel m'a fait sortir de mes pensées. Je regarde en direction de la porte, comme toutes les personnes présentes.

Remus est là, il est si beau, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu comme ça. Il a l'air tellement resplendissant, et puis ses habits... Il ne les a jamais porté avant, ils laissent voir son corps de rêve. Tout le monde peut maintenant le voir... J'étais le seul, le seul qui ait eu ce privilège, mais il me le reprend en s'exposant à tous. Maintenant c'est sûr il ne m'aime plus, il mérite tellement mieux.

-Sirius ? Sirius ça va ?

Je me retourne vers la source de la voix, c'est Peter qui s'inquiète pour moi, il faut dire que je n'ai plus bougé, je fixe Moony depuis qu'il a passé la porte de la Grande Salle.

-Euh...Non...Enfin, oui ça va, ça va.

Je reporte mon attention sur Remus, sans écouter la réponse de Peter. Moony adresse maintenant un sourire resplendissant à James, qui lui rend. Peu à peu la salle reprend vie, et à toutes les tables on ne parle que de la nouvelle garde robe du plus discret des maraudeurs. Une seule chose en ressort, Remus Lupin est beau, beaucoup trop beau pour notre bien à tous.

-Sirius ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête, on dirait que tu vas commettre un meurtre.

Oui c'est ça James, je vais les tuer, tous, en commençant par toi, faux frère. mais je ne lui répond pas ça, un Black se doit de garder le contrôle, et surtout ne doit jamais être jaloux. Alors je ne dis rien, je me contente de me recomposer un visage indifférent, alors que je bous de l'intérieur. Je reste assis là à serrer les points, mais je ne mange plus, je ne peux plus manger alors que tout le monde détaille, celui que j'aime, sans la moindre pudeur.

-Euh... Salut Remus, tu te souviens de moi ? On est en cours d'histoire de la magie ensemble.

-Ah ! Oui Cassy c'est ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Je relève la tête pour voir une blonde au décolleté tellement plongeant qu'elle en deviens vulgaire, dévorer Moony du regard comme on le ferait d'un morceau de viande. Si elle veut le séduire elle s'y prend vraiment mal, avec sa tentative navrante de paraître sexy. Elle se penche un peu plus vers Remus qui doit tourner la tête pour éviter sa poitrine, et je l'entend lui demander.

-Ça te dirais qu'on aille à près-au-lard ensemble le week-end prochain ? Je suis sûre qu'on s'entendra super bien.

Elle ponctue sa remarque d'un sourire navrant. Non, mais pour qui elle se prend cette pouffe d'envisager une seule seconde qu'elle pourrait intéresser quelqu'un comme mon Moony ?

-Je suis désolé Cassy, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Tu es très belle tu sais, mais tu n'es pas vraiment le genre de personne que je cherche. Tu trouveras une personne vraiment faite pour toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci quand même pour ta proposition.

Belle...belle ! Mais il l'a bien regardé ? C'est elle qui devrait le remercier qu'il daigne poser ses beaux yeux sur elle. Je la foudroie une dernière fois du regard, alors qu'elle s'éloigne en roulant son énorme arrière train.

Mon regard revient vers Remus alors que déjà une autre gourde a pris la place de la première. Mais qu'est ce qu'elles ont toutes aujourd'hui ? Elles n'ont jamais vue de beaux mecs pour baver toutes devant lui, et espérer avoir leurs chances. Cette fois encore Moony décline son invitation. La Poufsoufle s'éloigne alors que je souffle un "pétasse" entre mes dents.

-Enfin Padfood, un peu de tenue, tu vas pas insulter toutes les filles qui veulent tenter leur chance. Et puis tu dois bien avouer que notre petit Moony est renversant aujourd'hui.

Je grogne à la remarque de James, alors que lui se contente de rire toujours plus quand une troisième « jeune fille » vient tenter sa chance. Mais qu'est ce qui passe bon sang, c'est écrit sur lui qu'il est célibataire ?

-Alors Remus, tu te décides enfin à offrir ton coeur ? Parce que tu sais je suis prenante.

-Euh...je...

Moony n'a pas le temps de réagir que la brune qui vient de parler, l'embrasse. Je vais la tuer, de quel droit ! C'est pas parce que c'est une Gryffondor qu'elle a tous les droits.

-Non ! Arrête !

-Mais enfin, tu veux quelqu'un non ? Alors arrête un peu de jouer les prudes.

Je reste sans vois devant l'audace de la Griffondor. Et puis depuis quand Moony veux se caser ? La brune recommence à embrasser Remus, alors que je me lève pour intervenir cette fois. Le maraudeurs se dégage d'elle en le tenant par les épaules pour mettre les choses au points une fois pour toute.

-Non ! Je ne suis pas intéressé par toi, ni par aucune des filles de cette école. Je suis gay.

Je reste sans voie...il l'a dit, il a osé le dire, et devant tout Poudlard en plus. Dans une heure tout le monde saura, et sa va faire les choux gras de toutes les commère pendant longtemps. Toute la Grande Salle est muette de stupeur après cette déclaration. James qui comme toujours est le premier à réagir, se lève et nous fait entraîne tous les quatre vers la sorti, Lily nous suit de près.

-Ben oui, il est gay, alors délibérez autant que vous voudrez là-dessus, ça ne change rien, c'est un maraudeur.

Sur cette remarque brillante de James, nous franchissons les portes, pour enfin nous retrouver seul. Je suis toujours sous le choc de la déclaration. Je me tourne vers les autres pour demander confirmation, mais le sourire sadique de James, m'indique que je n'ai pas rêvé. Pourquoi ? C'est la seule chose qu'il me vient en tête alors que nous regagnons la tour de Griffondor pour préparer la suite.

**PoV Remus**

Ça y est je l'ai fait ! Mince...mince...mais merde ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? C'est sûr, plus personne va vouloir de moi, je suis un loup garou, et je viens d'avouer a toute l'école que je suis gai. Mais qu'est ce qui m'est passé par la tête ? Il faut que je tue Lily et James pour ça.

-Remus, hé Moony, ça y est c'est fait. Ça va aller tu verras, c'était la meilleure solution. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas on est là, c'est pas maintenant qu'on va te laisser.

-James, dis moi encore une fois pourquoi je vous ai écouté ? Pourquoi est ce que j'ai fait ça ?

Prongs me regarde d'un air rassurant, mais ça ne suffit plus pour me réconforter. Il va falloir beaucoup plus qu'un petit air gentil pour me calmer, je viens de donner à tout Poudlard le fouet pour me battre. Comme si ça ne me suffisait plus d'avoir Lucius sur le dos, maintenant je vais tous les avoir. Mais comment je vais faire ?

-James, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Comment je vais faire maintenant ?

Ma voix est totalement paniquée, avec une pointe de désespoir, je crois que je ne suis plus très loin de la crise de panique. Lily doit le sentir puisqu'elle vient me prendre dans ses bras et me berce doucement.

-Aller Rem' tu verras c'est pas si terrible, bien sur qu'il y en aura qui vont critiquer, mais la plupart sont indifférents, et puis tu en découvriras d'autres qui comme nous vont de soutenir. Et ce sont ces personnes qui compte. Alors ne panique pas on est avec toi, et on compte bien le rester.

-Mais vous serez pas toujours là, vous pouvez pas être toujours avec moi, vous avez vos vie, et je veux pas vous en priver. Et je sais bien que l'avis des autres n'est pas important, mais quand on se prend des coups on se rend bien compte qu'on ne peut pas les ignorer.

Nous sommes maintenant dans notre salle commune, qui est pour le moment déserte. Je suis toujours blotti dans les bras de Lily, assis sur le canapé alors que James me frotte le dos pour me réconforter. J'observe les deux autres maraudeurs qui sont restés légèrement à l'écart. Peter a l'air de se demander ce qu'il doit faire, alors que Sirius à toujours l'air sous le choc, mais une onde de colère est en train de se répandre lentement sur son visage.

-Mais...vous...non...mais...VOUS LE SAVIEZ ? Vous étiez au courant de ce qu'il allait faire, tout était planifié, mais aucun de vous n'a jugé bon de l'en dissuader ? VOUS ETES MALADES ?

Je sursaute vivement quand les cris de Sirius retentissent. Je savais qu'il allait mal le prendre, mais pas à ce points. Il a vraiment l'air furieux.

-Sirius, mon frère, calme toi.

-Que je me calme ? Que je me CALME ? Il vient de donner un prétexte à ces satanés Serpentard de s'en prendre réellement à lui, et toi tu veux que je me calme. Mais James, est ce que deux minutes tu as réfléchis aux conséquences ? Lucius et sa bande s'en sont pris à nous sur un vulgaire soupçon, alors maintenant avec les preuves qu'est ce qu'ils vont faire tu crois ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je l'ai quitté ? Pour m'amuser peut-être ? Mais enfin tu as quoi dans la tête ? C'était pour le protéger...le PROTÉGER.

James et Sirius sont maintenant face à face à se foudroyer du regard, ils se crient dessus comme jamais avant. Et c'est moi qui en suis la cause. J'ai envie de disparaître six pieds sous terre. Tout ça c'est ma faute, parce que j'ai pas su le garder à mes coté, et maintenant je suis entrain de briser les maraudeurs. Je ne mérite pas leur amitié, je ne l'ai jamais mérité. Silencieusement je me lève et vais me placer entre les deux frères de cœur.

-Je suis désolé...vraiment désolé. Tout est de ma faute, j'aurai pas du...

Ma voix se brise, je ne sais pas quoi dire pour arranger les choses, je ne veux pas qu'ils se perdent par ma faute. Les larmes brouillent ma vue, mais je lutte pour qu'aucune d'elle ne s'échappe. J'essaie de continuer à arranger les choses entre eux, alors que je n'ai qu'une envie, aller me terrer quelque part où je pourrai m'apitoyer sur moi-même en paix.

-Je...Ne vous fâchez pas...Je ne...pas pour moi...

C'est sur ces quelques mots que je craque, à bout de force je m'effondre au sol en larme. Tout est ma faute.

A suivre...

* * *

Merci infiniment de votre patience, et de continuer a me lire. Vos reviews, me fond toujours autant plaisir. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à celle du chapitre précédent, mais je préfère vous poster ce chapitre maintenant au lieu d'attendre pour avoir le temps de vous répondre. Je répondrais au reviews de ce chapitre.

Donc j'espère que la suite vous plais toujours, et que vous serrez la samedi.

Bisous à tous et toutes...


	10. Chapitre 10

Une fic que j'ai écrite il y a quelque temps et je me décide enfin à vous publier sur ce site. Les points de vue sont alterné entre plusieurs personnage. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

**Résumé :** Siruis et Remus sont en couple, que va t il ce passer quand Leurs amis l'apprennent ? Et si ils n'étaient pas les seul à le savoir. Slash

**Avertissement :** Rating M, relation sexuelle entre homme plus ou moins poussé. Si ça vous plais pas il vous reste toujours la croix rouge en haut.

**Beta-Correctrice : **Le Lapin Malin

**Petite Note : **Et voilà, chose promise chose dû. je publie mon chapitre 10 moins d'une semaine après le 9, une première ! Je suis dans les temps ! Plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue ! Alors bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

**PoV Sirius**

-Je...Ne vous fâchez pas...Je ne...pas pour moi...

Mon coeur se brise quand ces mots sortent de la bouche de Remus. Rien n'est de sa faute, tout est de la faute à la bêtise humaine, surtout à celle des Serpentards. Je foudroie une dernière fois James du regard et me baisse pour prendre Moony dans mes bras.

-C'est pas de ta faute, rien n'est de ta faute mon coeur. On va arranger ça, mais arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît. Ça fait tellement mal de te voir dans cet état.

Alors que je continue à bercer Remus, dans une litanie réconfortante, James prend place à mes côtés et nous serre tous les deux dans ses bras. Doucement Peter aussi s'approche et viens se joindre à nous. Nous nous retrouvons tous les quatre part terre au milieu de la salle commune, heureusement que nous sommes seuls. Pourtant ce moment va rester dans ma mémoire très longtemps encore. Je me suis rarement senti aussi bien, malgré la situation. Nous restons là un moment, puis doucement, je sens la respiration de Moony ralentir, et se régulariser. Remus viens de s'endormir dans mes bras. Je relève la tête pour voir les yeux de James et de Peter rougis, les miens aussi doivent l'être. Je crois que les maraudeurs ont une fois de plus réussi à passer une crise. Je sais bien que rien n'est fini, tout va commencer bientôt, mais maintenant on est tous là pour se soutenir. Maintenant je sais qu'on va surmonter tout ça. Par contre il me reste encore quelques trucs a éclaircir avec Rem', mais on parlera quand il sera reposé. Je me relève avec Moony dans les bras, et prend la direction du dortoir. J'entend Prongs remercier doucement Lily de nous avoir gardé la salle commune vide. Je dépose Remus sur son lit, mais je ne veux pas quitter ce corps chaud qui m'a tant manqué. Sous l'oeil attentif de Peter je m'allonge aux cotés de Moony, et ferme à mon tour les yeux, pour le rejoindre dans les limbes du sommeil.

-Sirius, Sirius réveille toi.

J'ouvre les yeux, au son de cette voix qui m'appelle. Je tombe sur James, qui est penché au-dessus de moi.

-Allez Paddy lève toi. On doit descendre manger, vous avez dormi toute l'après-midi. Allez sors de ce lit que je réveille Moony.

C'est à ce moment-là que je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas seul dans le lit. Un corps chaud est pressé contre moi. La tête de Remus est posé sur mon épaule alors que mes bras sont passé autour de son corps.

-Mais...

-Non Sirius lève toi avant qu'il ne se réveille. Tu as fait assez de dégâts comme ça, ne lui donne pas en plus de faux espoir.

Sur les ordres de James je finis par me lever, malgré les réticences de Moony à laisser filer son oreiller. Une fois extirpé du lit James veut réveiller Remus, mais je l'en empêche.

-Non James, je m'en occupe. Tu peux y aller on te rejoint.

-Sirius, je te l'ai déjà dit, ne lui fait pas de mal ou tu auras affaire à moi.

-Oui Prongs, je fais attention à notre précieux Moony. Ne t'inquiète pas tant.

James fini par consentir à nous laisser seul. Une fois qu'il à passé la porte du dortoir, je me penche sur Remus et commence à lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Mon amour, il faut que tu te réveilles. Tu as passé toute l'après-midi à dormir, il est temps d'aller manger. Sinon James, ce goinfre, ne va pas nous attendre, et avec Peter ils vont tout manger.

Ses yeux commence à papillonner, il finit par réussir a faire le point sur mon visage, mais il garde une expression de sommeil sur le visage. Il parait désorienté.

-Sirius ? Mais...je...J'ai du rêver. Il est quelle heure ?

-Il est dix-neuf heures, l'heure d'aller manger. Tu as dormi toute l'après-midi, comme moi.

Il se redresse sur le lit en se frottant le visage. Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon au réveil, on dirait un petit louveteau par la façon dont il se frotte le nez. Je continue mon observation, ça m'a manqué de ne pas pouvoir le regarder comme ça, il m'a manqué. Mais je ne sais pas comment je vais faire maintenant. Est ce qu'il faut que je lui parle ? Est-ce qu'il voudrait encore de moi ? J'ai dû lui faire tellement mal. Il ne voudra jamais plus de moi. Le regard de Remus s'attarde sur moi, sur mon visage plus précisément, il doit se poser pas mal de questions quant à ma présence à ses coté alors que ça fait quelques semaines que j'évite d'être proche de lui quand on est seuls.

-Moony...je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

-Oui, je crois aussi. Mais plus tard, là il y a trop de choses auxquelles je dois penser, mais surtout il faut que j'affronte tout Poudlard.

Nous sortons ensemble du dortoir et allons rejoindre le reste des maraudeurs dans la salle commune.

**PoV Peter**

Je suis installé avec James sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune de Gryffondor, on attend que Sirius et Remus décide enfin de se montrer pour aller manger. Mais je redoute ce futur repas. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, nous regardent en chuchotant entre eux. Je sais qu'ils parlent tous de Remus, et de nous par extension. La majorité des regard sont hostiles, et quelques bribes de conversation se font entendre par moment.

-...contre nature...

-...monstres...

-...tapettes...

Toute ces personnes me dégoûtent. De quel droit jugent-elles Remus ? Tout ça ne les regarde absolument pas. Je me tourne vers James pour connaître son opinion là-dessus, mais je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander, quand je vois son expression. On a l'impression qu'il risque d'exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Si jamais Sirius et Remus ne se dépêchent pas pas, il risque de commettre un meurtre, et c'est pas moi qui vais l'en dissuader parce que j'ai la même envie, mais je manque grandement de courage pour ça. Lily me tire de mes pensées en s'installant entre nous sur le divan.

-Ben alors les garçons où sont les deux autres ?

-Ils arrivent, ils arrivent.

À sa voix on sans que James est très contrarié, il est actuellement entrain d'essayer de tuer deux filles de sixième années rien qu'en les regardant. Je ne crois pas que ça marche, mais les deux filles s'éloignent prudemment après avoir vue le regard de Prongs.

-James arrête ça, elles en valent pas la peine. Je les connais, ce ne sont que deux pouffes.

Prongs et moi nous retournons promptement vers la préfète. C'est elle qui vient d'insulter ces deux filles ? Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais entendu insulter personne d'autre que James. Celui-ci doit penser la même chose aux vues du regard choqué qu'il arbore. Cependant il semble vite se reprendre et sa colère revint tout aussi vite.

-Je sais que ce sont tous de sales CONS, mais quand même, ce sont ceux qui font le plus de mal. Pourquoi ils font ça ? Non, mais vraiment qu'est ce que ça leur apporte de faire autant de mal ? Tu as vu ? Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé à cause de ce connard de Lucius? Comme si tout était pas assez compliqué pour en rajouter, Remus mérite mieux. Il vaux beaucoup, mais BEAUCOUP plus que tous ces petits esprits...

La poussée de colère de James commence à être remarquée. Il est maintenant debout face à nous et fait de grands gestes, qui pourraient prêter à sourire si ses propos n'étaient pas autant révoltés et véridiques. Mais James n'a pas l'intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, il continue à parler de plus en plus fort, et maintenant toute la salle commune écoute son discours poignant sur la tolérance.

-...J'avais rarement vu Remus aussi heureux, que quand on a accepté son orientation. Alors pourquoi on ne devrait pas le soutenir ? C'est...C'est pas des esprits étriqués qui vont me faire abandonner Moony. Moi je vous le dis, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis, et c'est pas près de changer. Pourquoi est ce qu'on devrait changer pour faire plaisir à ces...ces « dictateurs de pensées » ? Ils nous ont admiré, adulé, pour nos blagues, pour notre intelligence et notre répartie, mais aussi pour le groupe soudé que nous formions, alors...alors pourquoi est ce que ça devrait changer ? Nous on a pas changé.

Alors que James reprend son souffle après son éloquent discourt, Lily se lève d'un bond du canapé et lui saute dans les bras pour l'embrasser avec le baiser du siècle. La sale qui est resté silencieuse pendant tout le discours retient maintenant son souffle devant cette démonstration d'affection. C'est le couple le plus attendu de Poudlard qui viens de se former devant nos yeux à tous. Un applaudissement retentit soudain, pour briser le silence.

-Bravo ! Mes félicitations James. C'était un superbe discours, très émouvant. Et puis ça c'est...inattendu, oui voilà INATTENDU !

Le rire si spécial de Sirius retentit alors. Il est en bas des escaliers accompagné de Remus qui semble très touché par le discours de Prongs. Je dois moi-même lui reconnaître un talent très certain d'orateur. Padfoot s'approche à son tour et serre James dans ses bras, et je l'entend murmurer tout bas.

-mon frère...

Après cette démonstration d'affection assez inattendu, James sort de la salle commune avec un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants, mais surtout Lily à son bras. Je lui emboîte le pas, accompagné de Remus et Sirius. Alors que nous partons j'entend les conversation reprendre. Nous allons encore faire parler de nous pendant longtemps.

**PoV James**

Je marche avec Lily à mon bras en direction de la Grande Salle. Je viens d'en boucher un coin à pratiquement tout les Gryffondors. Et je peux le dire je suis extrêmement fier de moi. C'est vrai que je me suis emporté, j'aurai peut-être pas du crier comme ça, mais rien que pour le baisé que m'a donné ma préfète après, j'ai bien fait. Je tremble encore à cause de la manière dont elle m'a embrassé, c'était renversant. Mon sourire s'agrandit encore en y pensant, je doit vraiment avoir un air d'idiot, mais, pour le moment, je m'en contrefiche.

Nous finissons par pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, bien sûr, tous les regards convergent sur nous, et en quelques secondes nous sommes devenue le sujet de conversation. Et ce n'est encore rien, dès que les autres maisons auront eu vent de mon discours, et de mon nouveau couple avec Lily, nous deviendrons l'attraction principale de Poudlard. De petits groupes de Gryffondor arrivent pour manger, mais contrairement à d'habitude au lieu de venir s'asseoir à notre table, les groupes se dispersent vers les autres tables, et très rapidement la rumeur enfle. Nous sommes actuellement le sujet phare, dans toute la salle nos noms résonnent, et des centaines d'yeux sont fixée sur nous.

-Et voilà les gars, on est des stars.

Remus me regarde avec un petit sourire contrit. On essaie tous de se rassurer par de petits regards, mais on ne peux s'empêcher d'appréhender la suite. Pour le moment tout le monde en parle, mais demain ils ne feront pas que parler, tout le monde aura son opinion et voudra nous la faire savoir. Le repas se déroule plus ou moins dans le calme. C'est quand le moment de rejoindre les dortoirs arrive que tout dégénère. Les élèves qui passent près de nous y vont tous de leurs petits commentaires.

-Alors les maraudeurs font dans la tapette maintenant ?

-Ils sont tous pourri ici, si après le PD il y a le trio qu'est ce que se serra la prochaine fois ?

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ne vont pas faire pour faire parler d'eux ?

Chaque petite remarque, aussi vile soit-elle, fait mal. Et eux, qu'est ce qu'il ne feront pas pour faire du mal ? Pourtant aucun de nous bronche sous les coups.

-Euh... Je...Je m'appelle Samantha, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Sam. En fait je voulais vous dire que euh... Je trouve que c'est bien ce que vous faites. Alors je voulais que vous le sachiez, vous n'êtes pas seul quoi que disent les autres.

Cette nouvelle venue inattendue à mes coté me fait sursauter. Pourtant après ses encouragement, nous lui offrons tous les cinq notre plus beau sourire. C'est une Serdaigle, elle doit être en cinq ou sixième années, je l'ai sûrement déjà croisé avant. Avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais qui lui arrivent aux épaules, et ses yeux noisette avec un éclat rieur, elle ne passe pas vraiment inaperçue même si elle n'est pas très grand. Mais c'est la première fois qu'on s'adresse la parole, et elle me plaît déjà, cette Sam.

-Bon je vais pas vous embêter plus. A une autre fois peu être.

Elle se lève tout en regardant longuement Peter.

-Non, attends Sam, reste un peu avec nous si tu veux.

Elle a l'air de bien plaire à Sirius aussi, car il n'est pas vraiment du genre à partager sa table avec tout le monde. La serdaigle se rassoit donc à coté de moi, et nous sourit timidement. Pourtant il y a à peine une minute elle paraissait beaucoup moins timide.

-Si un jour on m'avait dit que les maraudeurs m'inviteraient à leur table, j'aurai pris cette personne pour une folle.

Sa remarque à le don de nous faire rire, et de détendre l'atmosphère. Ça nous fait du bien à tous de décompresser un peu, et de ne plus penser à tous nos problèmes. Par contre notre rire a fait reprendre du poil de la bête à Sam, qui n'est maintenant absolument plus timide.

-Alors comme ça j'ai entendu dire, que la belle Lily a enfin succombé à tes charmes ?

-Euh...Ben...c'est à dire que...OUI !

Nous explosons tous de rire face à mon enthousiasme, même ma belle Lily rigole en rougissant légèrement. Maintenant qu'elle a accroché mon regard je ne peux plus la lâcher. Je la détaille encore une fois, ses long cheveux flamboyant roulent sur ses épaules, et ses yeux vert émeraude pétillent de malice. Elle est magnifique.

-Hé ho ! James !

Les doigts de Sirius claquent devant mes yeux, pour me sortir de ma contemplation.

-Lily arrête un peu ça tu veux. Déjà qu'il n'a pas toute sa tête il va perdre ce qu'il lui reste, si tu continues à le charmer comme ça.

La soirée continue comme ça, pleine de rire. J'apprécie de plus en plus cette Sam, et elle a l'air de bien aimer Peter, vue ses regard insistant. En tout cas cette Serdaigle est rafraîchissante, ça nous a fait un bien fou à tous de rire, on aura tout le temps demain se tracasser de ce qui va arriver. Nous finissons par devoir nous séparer pour être arriver dans nos quartiers avant le couvre-feu. Après nous avoir embrassé tous les cinq, Sam part de son côté, tandis que nous rejoignons notre tour.

-Super Wortmail, tu as une touche là. Sam n'avait d'yeux que pour toi.

C'est en riant, que nous rentrons dans notre dortoir, après un rapide au revoir de ma part à Lily. Ça fait du bien un peu de repos après une dure journée.

**PoV Remus**

Peter et James disparaissent rapidement derrière les rideaux de leurs lit à baldaquin, alors que je commence a faire de même, je vois Sirius qui, lui, reste à coté de son lit en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. J'adore quand il fait ça, on dirait un petit garçon prit en faute, mais c'est quand même un geste qu'il ne fait que très rarement.

-Padfood ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il sursaute quand il m'entend, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ce soir, il ne fait jamais ça.

-Paddy, parle moi. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Il semble hésiter quelques secondes puis vient s'asseoir à mes cotés sur le lit. Je constate qu'il garde ses distances, il garde une distance de sécurité depuis qu'il a rompu. Cette pensée me brise un peu plus le coeur, l'espace d'une journée j'ai cru que tout était revenu comme avant, quand il m'a serré dans ses bras pour me consoler, quand il est resté à mes cotés pour m'encourager...mais je me suis trompé, rien n'a changé. Je suis toujours son ex...son erreur.

-Moony...je...je sais pas quoi te dire. Tu...tu as vraiment été courageux de leur dire que tu es gai. Je sais que...que c'est pas facile, que tu vas en souffrir. Alors je voulais que tu saches, que tu te souviennes, que quoi qu'il arrive je suis là...je serais toujours là pour toi.

Son petit discours plein de heurt me touche plus qu'il ne le devrait. Après toutes les pressions que j'ai subi aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de le serre dans mes bras, je ne sais pas comment le remercier autrement. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot n'en sort, j'ai la gorge nouée. J'hésite une seconde, puis tant pis, je le prend dans mes bras et le presse de toutes mes forces contre moi. Je m'imprègne autant que je peux de lui, avant qu'il ne me repousse. Pourtant ce moment n'arrive pas, il pose ses bras hésitants dans mon dos et me rend mon étreinte. Je l'entend murmurer, je dois tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il dit.

-Moony, tu comptes vraiment beaucoup pour moi, tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai peur de te perdre...Tu mérites le meilleur...Tu es une personne fantastique...Je t'...

Ses murmures se perdent contre mes lèvres. Je n'ai pas résisté à tous ses mots doux, j'ai capturé sa bouche pour me perdre dans un baiser renversant. Je risque sûrement de le regretter, il va encore me repousser, il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Mais avec cette proximité, son odeur enivrante, et sa voix si chaude, je n'ai pû faire autrement. Maintenant nos langues se mêlent, ses main parcourent mon dos pour me donner des frissons, alors que les miennes son emmêlées à ses cheveux. Dans l'ardeur de notre baiser nous basculons sur le lit. Trop vite tout dégénère, je me retrouve à déboutonner la chemise de Sirius, alors qu'il est au dessus de moi, qui suis déjà à moitié nu.

Ses baisers sur mon torse enflamment mes sens. Ça faisait longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps. Sa langue caresse mes tétons. Depuis que toute l'histoire a commencé, que James et Peter ont appris. Sa bouche descend toujours plus bas, alors que ses mains se font impudiques, je gémis. Depuis James et Peter, on n'a pas pu se toucher, ou jamais assez. Sa bouche embrasse mon sexe, déjà dur, à travers le tissus de mon boxer. Alors que mes hanches l'encourage à continuer ses agréables caresses, il remonte, et ses lèvres se joignent à ma bouche. Nos bassins ondulent l'un contre l'autre en rythme, je fini par réussir à venir à bout de sa ceinture. Nos respiration ressemblent de plus en plus à des halètements, tandis que le pantalon retrouve rapidement le reste de nos habits au sol. Je perd pieds, le plaisir prend le pas sur la raison alors que la jouissance approche. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime...

-Non...Non ! Sirius arrête.

Je le repousse durement vers les pieds du lit.

-Je...désolé...non...On peut pas...pas comme ça.

Il me regarde, perdu.

-Sirius, je...je t'aime... Je veux pas, pas comme ça...pas baiser...nous...nous on fait l'amour... Je ne te veux pas pour une nuit. C'est encore plus dur de te laisser partir après.

Ma déclaration le laisse plus que confus, il ouvre et ferme là bouche rapidement, mais aucun son n'en sort. Il fini par se rapprocher doucement de moi, en me montrant ses mains en signe de paix.

-Remus, je suis désolé que tu ais cru n'être qu'une baise pour moi. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je ne joue pas, et ne jouerai jamais avec toi. Tu comptes trop pour moi... Moi aussi...moi aussi je t'aime.

Je reste à mon tour sans voix après sa déclaration. C'est la première fois depuis le début de notre relation qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime.

-Moony, veux tu sortir avec moi ?

Sans pouvoir lui répondre je me jette dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai cru mourir de ne pas pouvoir te toucher, de ne pas pouvoir embrasser tes lèvres, ou juste te serrer contre moi. Mais je pensais vraiment que c'était mieux ainsi.

Je suis heureux. Heureux de lui avoir manqué, heureux qu'il m'aime, mais surtout heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Après cette longue et sage étreinte, nous nous blottissons ensemble sous les couvertures, pour nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

A suivre...

* * *

Un chapitre de plus terminé ! Alors ? Verdict ? Pas trop frusté sur la fin ?

J'attends vos reviews avec impassiance. A bientôt j'espère.

Bisous à tous !


	11. Chapitre 11

Voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Je suis désolé pour cette si longue attente, mais entre le bac (que j'ai eu =)) et les vacances qui ont suivi je n'avais pas eu le temps. Alors je ne vais pas vous faire un long speech, je vous laisse découvrir la fin par vous même.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

**PoV James**

Je me lève en ce dimanche matin, après avoir bataillé un moment contre les rayons du soleil, qui ne semblaient pas décidés à me laisser dormir. Comme chaque matin en sortant de mon lit je commence à m'étirer doucement. Dix heures, déjà ! Il va falloir lever toutes mes marmottes d'amis, je commence par Peter dont le lit est à côté du mien.

-Wortmail...Wortmail lève toi ! Tu vas louper le petit déjeuner.

A cette dernier remarque, Peter sort d'un bond de son lit, et part se préparer en ayant tout juste entrouvert ses yeux. Je le suis afin de réveiller les deux autres quand il s'arrête dans son élan, au milieu du dortoir. Je regarde par dessus son épaule pour voir ce qui a provoqué ce changement de comportement.

Les rideaux du lit de Remus sont ouvert, ce qui est déjà un fait rare en soi. Mais ce qui provoque tout ça, c'est que dans ce même lit, deux corps enlacés, qui paraissent nu sous les couvertures, dorment paisiblement.

-Arrrg... Sirius ! Remus !

Et sans attendre qu'ils se réveillent je leur jette la seule chose à ma porté, mon oreiller.

-Vous auriez au moins pu fermer les rideaux. Je me fiche de ce que vous faites tous les deux, mais je veux pas y assister. Arrangez vous pour que j'arrête de vous surprendre. Ça fait trois fois.

Remus rougit d'un coup à ma remarque, alors que Sirius se contente de rire, avec son rire de chien.

-Ne t'en fais pas autant James, on a rien fait, on est resté sages. Et puis tu nous as pas surpris, tu nous as réveillé. Répond Padfood en attrapant le coussin que je lui ai précédemment lancé, pour me frapper avec.

Je lui rend moi même les coups avec son oreiller, et le tout tourne très vite à la bataille rangée. Remus saute sur moi avec son traversin et essaie de m'attacher avec tout en criant comme l'aurait fait un héros moldu, tarzan. Peter me rejoint, pour me soutenir face à ces deux terreurs. Qui a dit que les homos étaient délicats ? Que j'aille lui faire bouffer le coussin.

Après cette longue lutte, nous finissons tous couchés sur les tapis du dortoir au milieu d'un lit de plumes, sorties d'un oreiller éventré. Personne n'a pu être déclaré vainqueur, ce fut une dure lutte, terminée par forfait des deux partis.

-J'ai faim !

Bien sur c'est Sirius qui a parlé, mais je crois que c'est aussi l'avis général quand on entend le ventre de Peter, et le mien n'est pas en reste non plus. Nous nous relevons donc pour aller nous préparer rapidement étant donné qu'il est déjà dix heures et demi, et le petit-déjeuner ne va plus être servi encore longtemps. Alors que je me redresse, je vois Padfood se pencher au dessus de Moony, et poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis à vis. Leurs regards à tous les deux ne trompent pas, ils s'aiment. Je suis heureux qu'ils se soient enfin remis ensemble. Depuis que je sais pour eux, je ne peux plus les imaginer avec une autre personne, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Quand ils se séparent, je peux voir le magnifique sourire qu'ils ont. Je suis content pour eux, ça fait du bien de les voir à ce point rayonner de bonheur. Sirius qui voit mon regard me fait un sourire resplendissant que je lui rend, il sait que je suis heureux pour eux.

Très vite nous sommes prêts, et partons en direction de la Grande Salle. Dans la salle commune nous croisons Lily, qui bien qu'elle ait déjà mangé nous accompagne. Je marche un peu en arrière main dans la main avec ma petite amie. J'adore penser ça, c'est enfin ma petite amie. Ma petite amie...

-Alors ?

Je vois son regard se diriger vers Sirius et Remus qui marchent trop proche l'un de l'autre pour être encore en froid.

-Alors...on a réussi.

-Yes !

Le cri de victoire de Lily fait se retourner mes trois accolytes. Lil' a la décence de rougir sous leurs regards scrutateurs. Aux abords de la Grande Salle je vois Sirius attraper la main de Remus et ne plus la lâcher, à notre grand étonnement à tous.

-Tu l'as fait, alors maintenant à mon tour de faire mon coming out.

Et sans donner plus d'explication il entraîne Moony et pénètre dans la salle avant qu'aucun de nous n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

**PoV Lily**

Je reste pantoise, devant le geste de Sirius. Il n'a pas peur, parce qu'être homo et le dire c'est une chose, mais être en couple, c'en est une autre. Je suis le mouvement, et entre dans la salle de repas. Bien sur, comme depuis quelques jours, la salle entière se fait silencieuse pour nous observer à chacune de nos entré. Mais cette fois, les yeux s'agrandissent, les bouches s'ouvrent et se referment sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Tout le monde fixe les mains jointes de Remus et Sirius, pourtant ce dernier ne semble pas s'en soucier, et va s'installer à table.

Sirius me surprendra toujours, il va vraiment jusqu'au bout des choses quand il s'y met. Je m'installe en face de lui, à coté de James, mais je ne parle pas, je le regarde attentivement, alors que je suis toujours sous le coup de la surprise.

-J'ai un truc sur le nez ?

Je sursaute quand je m'aperçois que Padfood s'adresse à moi.

-Quoi ?

-Est ce que j'ai quelque chose sur le nez ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me fixer.

-Oh ! Non c'est rien, tu n'as rien, j'étais dans mes pensées.

Alors que je détourne enfin le regard de Sirius, pour aller le fixer sur Remus, lui aussi est concerné par ce revirement de situation. Le brun prend délicatement le menton de Moony entre ses mains pour le mettre face à lui. Et à notre plus grande surprise à tous, il lui dépose un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Ma bouche s'ouvre d'un coup. Je suis en état de choc. Il a osé. Il a osé confirmer toutes les rumeurs part un seul geste. Mais ce n'est pas un simple baiser, c'est un baiser qui montre tout l'amour qu'il porte à Remus. Il vient de déclarer son amour pour un garçon, pour Moony, devant toute la population de Poudlard. On aurai pu entendre une mouche voler si il y en avait eu. Quand Sirius le lâche enfin, il me fait un grand sourire qui montre à quel point il est fier de lui, puis reprend son repas comme si de rien n'était. Je vois que James à mes coté adopte le même comportement indifférent. Ce qui ne me laisse d'autre choix que commencer, moi aussi, à déjeuner.

-Salut ! Est ce que je peux m'assoir avec vous ?

Je me retourne en sursautant, Sam est derrière moi et je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Je me décale pour lui laisser de la place à mes côtés sur le banc.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, tien il y a de la place à coté de Lily, juste en face de Peter.

Sirius insiste bien sur le prénom de Wortmail, ce qui fait rougir Sam. Padfood est aussi discret qu'un hippogriffe dans ses allusions. Pour détourner l'attention d'elle Sam change de sujet.

-Alors vous...enfin je savais pas que...vous...tous les deux...

-Oui nous sommes en couples depuis un moment, mais c'est un peu compliqué. Interviens Rémus, pour aider Samantha qui béguaye, en rougissant de plus en plus. La réaction de Sam a l'air de réjouir au plus haut point Siruis.

-Oh ! D'accord. Je suis contente pour vous. Vous êtes trop mignons ensemble.

Les joues de Remus se colorent très légèrement de rouge, alors que Sirius a l'air d'hésiter entre la colère et le contentement d'être qualifié de mignon. C'est sur cette note de bonne humeur, malgré les regards plus ou moins dégoûtés sur nous, et les commérage du reste de la grande salle que nous finissons notre petit déjeuner.

-Oh, mais qui voilà ! Ce sont nos deux tapettes et leurs petits chiens.

Nous nous retournons tous d'un même mouvement vers cette voix, que j'ai reconnue comme étant celle de Lucius. Il nous fait face, avec toute sa petite bande, alors que nous avons tout juste atteint le hall d'entrée. James et Sirius on tout les deux l'air prêts à mordre, Remus habituellement si calme a lui aussi la colère peinte sur le visage. Il y a seulement Peter et Sam qui sont en retrait, ils ne savent pas quoi faire, ne se sachant pas de taille à lutter contre Lucius et sa bande de Serpentard. Et moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai bien envie de leurs rabattre le caquet, mais le dernier affrontement m'a refroidi, ils me font un peu peur maintenant, seulement pas suffisamment pour que me planque.

-Alors cher cousin, ou devrais-je peut être dire cousine, puisque tu sors avec ce PD.

-Lucius, on ne t'a pas sonné que je sache. Et tu ne fais plus partie de ma famille depuis que je suis entré à Gryffondor, si je me souviens bien. Je me suis trouvé une famille bien mieux. Alors garde tes pitoyables insultes pour ma chère mère.

Les yeux du blond s'assombrissent à la remarque de Padfood. Il semble prêt à l'étrangler, heureusement que le regard ne peut pas tuer, Sirius serait déjà mort.

-J'avais oublier, maintenant tu habites chez les POTTER, les défenseurs des sang-de-bourbes, et des moldus. Maintenant ils ramassent aussi les chiens errants on dirait.

-Ne dis plus jamais ça, tu entends ! Les Potter sont bien plus respectables que toi, et ta famille de sang pur. Aucun de vous ne mérite de vivre, la consanguinité a fait de vous tous des êtres sans une once de sentiments. Hurle Sirius, alors que Rémus le retiens pour l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre.

Je me rapproche de James au cas où il aurait la même envie. Le bruit a attiré les élèves qui sortent en masse de la grande salle, les professeurs essaient de se frayer un chemin parmi eux, pour rejoindre le coeur du conflit.

**PoV Sirius**

-Comment oses-tu ? Toi la tapette, les gens comme toi et ta loque qui te sert de vide couille ne devraient pas exister, tu n'es qu'un pervers, voilà ce que tu es, un putain de PD, une tafiole...

-Connard...

Toutes ces insultes, il n'a pas le droit, jamais je ne le laisserai encore une fois toucher Rémus, ni même l'insulter, il n'a pas le droit. Mais il continue les insultes, alors que sont poing se lève, je me tiens prêt à le recevoir, et lui rendre au centuple ce qu'il a fait à mon Moony la dernière fois.

-M Malefoy ! Stupéfix !

Mac Gonagall arrive à grande enjambé vers nous, Lucius est tombé au sol sous le puissant sortilège de notre prof de métamorphose.

-Finite !

Tout le monde reste figé, en attendant le verdict du professeur, elle est impressionnante quand elle est en colère, Mac Go, et même nous, nous ne l'avions jamais mi autant en colère.

-M Malefoy, et c'est valable pour vous aussi messieurs Nott, Lestrange, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle, si jamais j'entends encore une seule insulte de votre part, si votre comportement n'est pas irréprochable ou même si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'un seul reproche contre vous. Vous serez virés, sans aucune forme de procès. Poudlard est une école, un tel comportement de votre part est INADMISSIBLE, INTOLERABLE ! Et bien sûr vous serez collés tous les six avec moi, pour le reste de l'année, et ceci tous les soirs, sans aucune excuse valable pour être absents. Est-ce bien compris messieurs ? Bon, maintenant retournez dans votre dortoir, et que je ne vous vois plus de la journée, sauf ce soir 20h dans mon bureau. Allez !

Lucius et sa bande n'ont jamais détalé aussi vite de leurs vies. Je crois que si je n'aimais pas autant Rémus, j'aurai embrassé Mac Gonagall !

-Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles vous devriez aller profiter du soleil dans le parc. Les beaux jours reviennent, c'est l'idéal pour passer du bon temps dehors.

Après nous avoir fait cette drôle de recommandation, elle nous laisse en plan au milieu du hall, qui se vide, nous sommes cloués sur place, stupéfiés. Je pensais connaître mes professeurs, mais je me trompais, je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de ça. Nous partons donc tous les six dans le parc, nous nous installons sous notre arbre habituelle au bord du lac, à l'abris du vent et des regards.

-Le professeur Mac Gonagall a été super, je pense que Lucius et toute sa clique ne nous embêtera plus pendant un moment. Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi impressionnante.

-Ah ! Oui cette sacrée Mac Go ! On lui a fait de tout, mais je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi en colère, même pas la fois où on a coloré les cheveux de tout Poudlard pour un mois, même ceux des prof. Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je l'aime bien.

La remarque de James déclenche un fou rire général, lui, dire qu'il aime bien un prof, c'est une première. En tout cas, ce rire nous fait du bien, il fait retomber toute la pression que l'on accumule depuis quelques temps. On va enfin pouvoir profiter de notre week-end. James est assis contre l'arbre, Lily assise entre ses jambes, Remus est couché à côté, les mains sous la tête. Peter est de l'autre coté de James, alors que Sam après un instant d'hésitation a rejoint Peter. Je suis sur qu'elle a un faible pour notre dernier maraudeur libre. Je suis assis la tête sur les genoux, à coté de Moony, d'un bras j'encercle mes jambes, alors que mon autre main est pausé sur le ventre de mon amour. On parle un peu, on rigole beaucoup, mais on reste là, tous ensembles, c'est ce qui compte. Un sentiment de bonheur m'envahit, loin de tous nos problèmes, je savoure le moment présent, la proximité de tous mes amis, ma famille, mais surtout le fait de pouvoir être avec Moony sans me soucier de ce qu'il nous entoure, des autres. Lily et James parlent, sûrement de leur couple. Peter est plongé dans sa conversation avec Sam. Et moi je m'allonge tout contre le corps chaud de mon amour, qui à fermé les yeux, mon bras passe en travers son torse, ma tête pausé sur son bras qu'il a toujours derrière la tête. C'est la position idéale pour lui murmurer des mots doux, et des propositions plus chaudes.

-Moony ?

-Mmmh...

-Tu dors ?

-Non, puisque je te répond.

-J'étais pas sûr, je voulais être certain que tu entende tout ce que je te dis.

Alors que je parle, je dépose de légers baisers sur la joue, le cou, l'oreille de mon amour. Je le sens frissonner au contact de mes lèvres.

-Tu sais je suis content qu'on l'ait dit ! Maintenant je peux te toucher quand je veux, même dans un couloir bondé, je peux te donner à manger dans la grande salle. Je peux te glisser des carrés de chocolat dans la bouche, je peux même te donner ce carré de chocolat avec ma bouche, le coincer entre mes lèvres et le pauser sur ta langue.

-Mmmh Siri...

-Oui mon amour ?

Tout en parlant je fais de petit cercle avec ma main sur son ventre, ses abdos sont contracté, le bout de mes doigts entre parfois en contact avec la peaux douce de son ventre, là où sa chemise remonte. Ces beaux yeux doré sont toujours fermés, et je vois à son visage qu'il savoure chaque caresse.

-Pad, arrête ça. Pas maintenant, mmmh...

Je continue mon supplice, malgré ces protestations, plutôt faibles, Moony laisse échapper de faibles soupirs.

-Mon amour...ouvre les yeux, j'adore voir tes magnifiques yeux sur moi.

Répondant à ma demande, il incline la tête vers moi et ouvre les yeux légèrement. Le désir et l'amour s'y mêlent intensément.

-Rem'...je t'aime...j'ai envie de toi...

**PoV Remus**

Avec ses histoires de chocolat, ses petite caresses pas du tout innocentes et les petits baisers qui ne s'arrêtent pas, Sirius est en train de réveiller mon désir. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on a pas...et puis maintenant, avec cette demande, je ne vais pas pouvoir résister si il insiste encore une seconde.

-Sirius ! C'est pas le moment.

Le sus nommé se redresse sur son coude pour venir s'affaler sur mon torse. Il me regarde dans les yeux, ses yeux reflètent son désir, tout son visage est un appel à la luxure.

-Remus tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je dois employer les grands moyens. Et puis je sais que tu en as au moins autant envie que moi.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander en quoi consiste les grands moyens que les lèvres de Pad' se posent sur les miennes. Mais cette fois ce n'est pas un baisers léger comme jusqu'à maintenant. Ses lèvres s'ouvrent, et de sa langue il ouvre les miennes. Je suis incapable de résister, sa langue caresse la mienne, la charme. Je fond totalement sous cette douce torture. Puis le baiser se fait plus exigent, sa bouche se coule dans la mienne, sa main s'est glissé sous ma chemise, et une de ses jambes s'introduit entre les miennes. Nos corps sont entièrement en contact, je ne peux retenir un gémissement.

-Et les mecs ! Vous êtes pas tout seul !

Je repousse vivement Sirius, au son de la voix de James qui m'a ramené brutalement sur terre. Mes joues doivent maintenant être aussi rouge que deux tomates bien mures, et je bredouille.

-Euh...je...désolé...

-Le dortoir est vide, alors faite pas « ça » devant nous !

-Merci James ! T'es un frère !

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir Sirius se lève d'un bond et m'entraine avec lui. Nous traversons tout le parc, puis le château en courant main dans la main. C'est dans cette situation que nous nous arrêtons devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Sirius lance le mot de passe dans un souffle, et s'est essoufflé que nous pénétrons dans notre salle commune. Heureusement elle est déserte, ce qui nous permet d'atteindre sans encombre le dortoir. Toujours sans s'arrêter Pad lance un sortilège d'insonorisation et de fermeture.

-Et voilà, cette fois on ne sera pas dérangés, sinon je tue à main nu la personne.

Et c'est avec cette allure de prédateur qu'il me prend dans ses bras, et m'embrasse passionnément, le baiser devient plus doux, ses gestes se font plus lents, ce moment n'est que sensualité. Ma chemise tombe au sol alors que je ne me suis pas aperçu qu'il m'en débarrassait. J'entreprend de faire de même avec la sienne, un bouton casse avec la fébrilité qui m'étreint. Le contact de nos deux peaux nues, l'une contre l'autre, m'électrise. Mon pantalon se fait gênant, car trop étroit, mais je ne suis pas le seul dans cet état, je sens le désir de mon amour contre ma jambe. Nous nous dirigeons difficilement à tâtons vers le lit le plus proche, celui de Sirius.

-Je t'aime...comme je t'aime...je t'aime Rem'...mmmh...

C'est dans cette litanie sans fin que Sirius me dévore le cou, j'en porterais les traces demain. Je ne fais plus la différence entre nos soupirs et gémissements, nos souffles s'emmêlent, nos coeurs s'accélèrent, l'atmosphère se réchauffe. J'heurte le montant du lit, ce qui provoque notre chute brutale sur le matelas, mais nous continuons imperturbables nos caresses. Nous sommes tous les deux en boxer, alors que je ne me suis pas aperçu m'être débarrassé de mon pantalon. Les mains de Sirius m'ennivrent, ses baiser m'enflamment. Je ne suis pas non plus en reste et alors que sa bouche s'active sur mes tétons, mes mains glissent sous son boxer, sur ses fesses fermes, et l'attire toujours plus près de moi. A travers nos sous-vêtements nos sexes se touchent, se frottent, je n'en peux plus, déjà. Mes gémissements se transforment en cris.

-Sirius ! Mmmh...Oui...Sirius...

N'y tenant plus, j'inverse les rôles et prend le dessus sur mon amour. C'est sans attendre que je lui ôte le boxer et prend en main son sexe gorgé de sang, alors que ma bouche s'active sur sa clavicule, descend entre ses pectoraux, s'attarde sur ses tétons dressé, et fini sa course au niveau de son nombril. Ma langue lèche, suce, aspire, mordille, pénètre cette endroit si érogène pour mon partenaire, alors que ma main continue de bouger sur son pénis. Ce dernier se cambre, gémis, cris, hurle, je sens qu'il approche de la jouissance, et stoppe tout.

-Non ! Arrête pas ! Rémus ! S'il te plait, continue...j'en peux plus.

Mais n'écoutant pas ses supplique, je trace des arabesque avec ma langue sur son bas ventre, me dirigent par multiple détour vers l'objet de mes désirs. D'un mouvement vif, je m'en empare.

-Ah ! Oui ! Vas y ! Mmmh...

De ma bouche j'entame des allées venues sur se sexe si chaud. Mes mains continuent leurs caresses, l'intérieur des cuisses, les fesses, le ventre, les flans, le nombril...pour finalement finir leurs courses sur les testicules de mon amour.

-Rem'...Oh oui...Mmh...

Ce petit jeu dure quelques minutes, Sirius se tend de plus en plus sous mois, ses gémissements se fond plus intenses, plus rapproché, sa respiration plus saccadé.

-Rem' je vais, je vais...

Mais je ne l'écoute pas, et vais jusqu'au bout. C'est dans un dernier spasme qu'il jouit dans ma bouche. J'avale sans hésiter sa semence.

Je remonte et me couche contre mon amour qui reprend difficilement sa respiration. Il me serre dans ses bras, il se rapproche un maximum, enfouit son visage dans mon cou, comme pour s'imprégner de mon odeur.

-Si tu savais...si tu savais comme je t'aime...

Mais déjà il s'allonge au dessus de moi, et recommence ses caresses. Un rien suffit à me faire gémir, un effleurement sur mon sexe, toujours gonflé, provoque un cri que je ne peux contenir. Alors que sa bouche ne quitte plus la mienne, il se place entre mes jambes, ses mains s'aventurent entre mes fesses. Je frémis d'anticipation quand je sens un doigt lubrifié forcer mon entrée. Il me prépare attentivement, mais c'est long trop long. Je le veux lui, en moi.

-Sirius, viens, viens j'en peux plus d'attendre.

Répondant à ma demande il me pénètre doucement. Les yeux dans les yeux nous savourons se moment de douleur, mais aussi de plaisir pour moi. En quelque seconde il se met à bouger, les cris sont étouffé par nos bouches toujours l'une contre l'autre. A chaque pénétration son sexe touche ma prostate, je me cambre au maximum pour toujours avoir plus de plaisir. Sa main s'active sur mon sexe. Le plaisir monte. Les yeux de Sirius se voilent. Les mouvements s'accélèrent. Nos cries sont étourdissant. C'est dans un dernier spasme de plaisir que nous jouissons à l'unisson.

Nos respirations se calment progressivement, nos corps couverts de sueur et de sperme sont toujours enlacés. Nous reprenons difficilement pied dans la réalité. Sirius dans un élan de tendresse se presse encore plus contre moi. Comme chaque fois après l'amour, il a besoin de me sentir avec lui. Il pose sa tête sur ma poitrine, au niveau de mon coeur, c'est son rituel. Nous restons un moment dans cette position, et c'est ainsi que nous sombrons dans les bras de Morphée.

Je cligne des yeux, finis par réussir à les ouvrir. Je vois Sirius penché au dessus de moi, il me regarde intensément.

-Tu es magnifique quand tu dors mon amour. Je pourrai te regarder pendant des heures. Mais j'aime aussi tes yeux, et je ne peux pas les voir quand tu dors, alors j'aime quand tu te réveilles, surtout quand tu es dans mes bras.

-Toi aussi tu es magnifique. Je t'aime...

-Moony, veux tu vivre avec moi ?

J'ouvre grandement les yeux à cette proposition, et me redresse. Padfoot à l'air sérieux dans sa demande, j'en reste sans voix, je ne sais quoi répondre.

-Quoi ?

C'est tout ce que j'ai pu dire, il me prend totalement au dépourvu. Nous n'avions jamais parlé de notre futur, de l'après Poudlard. Qui s'annonce si sombre avec le mage noir qui prend un peu plus de pouvoir chaque jour.

-Rémus John Lupin, veux tu venir vivre avec moi à la fin de l'année ? Une fois nos Aspic passés, j'aimerai que tu habites avec moi. Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je te veux auprès de moi.

-Oui ! Oui je veux habiter avec toi. Bien sur !

Nous nous embrassons encore, nos bouches ne sont pas prêtes de se quitter. Je ne veux jamais avoir à rompre ce baiser. C'est l'homme de ma vie, maintenant je le sais.

FIN

* * *

Pas trop déçu ? J'espère vraiment que la fin vous à plus, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Et puis à très bientôt avec l'épilogue, puisqu'il est déjà écris et corrigé. Je le posterai aussi cette semaine.

Gros bisous à toutes et à tous, à très bientôt.


	12. Epilogue

Et voici comment s'achève m'a fiction. Je ne vais pas vous faire un discourt, je vous retrouve à la fin pour ça ! Juste pour vous dire que cet épilogue équivaux à deux longs chapitres de cette fic.

Alors bonne lecture en espérant que vous appréciez.

* * *

**Epilogue :** 3 ans plus tard.

**PoV Sirius**

-Sirius dépêche toi !

Boumm !

-Sirius ? Ça va ? Qu'est ce que tu fabriques encore ?

J'entends Rémus dans le salon, ses pas approchent, il faut que je me dépêche, il va encore me passer un savon. Je sais bien que je suis en retard, mais c'est pas ma faute si je n'arrive pas à choisir. Il faut que je sois parfait.

-Mais enfin ! Sirius, tu n'es pas encore habillé ? Pourquoi est ce que tu t'es encore changé ?

-Le jean noir n'allait pas avec la chemise, alors je l'ai changé, mais la chemise me donnait un air malade, alors j'ai mis l'autre, mais avec le pantalon en lin ça allait mieux, et puis une chemise ça fait trop sérieux, je veux pas avoir l'air vieux, j'ai mis le T-Shirt blanc que tu m'as acheté, mais il fait trop sexy, je veux être pris au sérieux quand même, et puis...

-Stop ! Sirius, quoi que tu mettes tu seras superbe, et puis on va juste chez James et Lily, tu n'as pas besoin de faire passer un message, ils te connaissent.

-Je sais Rem', mais il y aura les parents de Lily, tu as oublié ? Il faut que je sois parfait, je suis le futur parrain, je dois être irréprochable, il faut qu'on se dise, « regarde le, il est à tomber, qu'est ce qu'il sera génial comme parrain ».

-Sirius, tu es à tomber, tu es la personne la plus sexy et désirable que je connaisse, mais en plus de ça tu feras un fabuleux parrain, ton filleul va t'adorer, et tous les autres enfants vont être jaloux de ne pas avoir un parrain comme toi.

En parlant, Rémus s'est approché de moi, et m'a pris par la taille, il est maintenant légèrement plus petit que moi, mais il est de plus un plus beau. Ce dernier embrasse furtivement mes lèvres, et s'écarte.

-Ça va mieux ? Alors habille toi !

Sur cette dernière remarque il me met un tape sur les fesses et s'écarte précipitamment de moi pour éviter toute récidive. Il part en courant dans le salon.

-Rémus tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

J'enfile rapidement mon jean noir du départ, il me fait un cul d'enfer d'après Moony. Et sors de la chambre avec le T-shirt blanc, précédemment cité, dans les mains. Je le met aussi à la hâte, avant de rejoindre mon amour pour lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a fait. Mon amour est de dos, il regarde par la fenêtre, avec ce petit air mélancolique que je connais tant et qui le rend si mignon, il me donne envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Je m'approche de lui à pas de loup, ou plutôt de chien, pour le surprendre, mais je sais que comme d'habitude il m'a entendu arriver. Je l'enserre de mes bras, il appuis son dos contre mon torse. On reste quelques minutes enlacés dans cette position, il a toujours son petit air triste.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe mon coeur ?

-C'est rien.

-Bien sûr que si, je sais que quand tu as cet air c'est que quelque chose t'embête. Parle moi.

Rémus garde le silence, il a l'air d'hésiter à parler, ou comment le dire. Pour l'encourager je lui embrasse la tempe, en le serrant un peu plus contre moi.

-James et Lily vont avoir un bébé. Voldemort est de plus en plus dangereux. Tout deviens si compliqué, on évolue, mais...

-Oui ?

-J'ai l'impression que...que notre couple n'évolue plus...je t'aime...vraiment, je ne veux pas et ne voudrais jamais te quitter, c'est pas ça...

Il fini ça phrase précipitamment, comme si il avait peur que je doute, et c'est le cas? J'ai vraiment eu peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi.

-Explique moi alors.

-Siri, mon amour, nous on ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfant, on n'aura pas de famille, on peut pas. Et puis avec Voldemort, toutes les attaques où tu dois aller en temps qu'auror, j'ai peur de te perdre. Sans toi je ne suis rien Sirius...

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cette déclaration. Je retourne Remus dans mes bras, et l'embrasse. J'essaie de faire passer tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui, toute la passion qu'il provoque dans mon coeur. Nos langues se caressent tout en douceur, je ne veux plus quitter ses lèvres. Nous sommes dans notre bulle, loin de tous les drames qui se produise autour de nous, loin de se monde en guerre. Le manque d'air nous fait cependant stopper se baiser. Nous restons front contre front à nous regarder.

-Je t'aime Rémus John Lupin, et je t'aimerai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Moi aussi, moi aussi Sirius.

-Je veux qu'on adopte un enfant, je veux rendre un enfant heureux. Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, mais je savais pas si tu en avais envie, et puis avec tout ce qu'il se passe, je sais pas si c'est le bon moment. Mais j'en ai envie, je veux en enfant avec toi, et puis comme ça mon filleul aura un petit cousin ou une petit cousine avec qui jouer.

-J'en ai aussi envie.

-Très bien, demain nous irons ensemble au ministère, et nous déposerons une demande d'adoption.

Nous restons enlacés, à savourer le moment. Nous allons nous aussi fonder notre famille. Ça risque de ne pas être facile tous les jours. Il va falloir qu'on se batte pour avec la garde d'un enfant, mais on y arrivera. On ne peut que y arriver. Rémus finit par nous sortir de ce moment paisible.

-Bon c'est pas tout, mais maintenant on est très en retard. Et tu sais comment est Lily depuis qu'elle est enceinte, elle angoisse pour rien. Alors dépêche toi de prendre une veste et des chaussures.

Deux minutes après, nous étions devant la porte des Potter. J'inspire un grand coup, prend mon courage à deux mains, et me prépare à affronter notre tigresse de Lily. Je lève la main pour frapper, et avant que j'ai atteint la porte.

-Ah, c'est pas trop tôt. Tout le monde est là, on vous attend, allez, entrez ! Dépêchez-vous !

Nous rentrons dans la maison, Rémus serre Lily dans ses bras. Moi je m'approche de son beau ventre rond que lequel je pause ma main, et je murmure.

-Hé ! Salut petit bout, alors toujours pas décidé à montrer le bout de ton nez ? Parce que tu sais quoi j'ai une très grande nouvelle pour toi. Tu seras le premier au courant, alors je t'attends, ne traine pas trop. Et puis il me tarde de faire enfin ta connaissance, je te présenterai Rémus, je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorer toi aussi. Et puis ton papa James va faire une crise de nerf si tu n'arrive pas rapidement, il veut aussi te connaître.

-Salut Sirius, alors c'est quoi ta grande nouvelle dont tu parles à mon fils ?

James s'approche et me prend brièvement dans ses bras. Après lui je salue aussi ses parents, Henry et Elisabeth Potter, qui sont aussi un peu mes parents d'adoption, par une brève accolade, qui s'éternise un peu avec Elisabeth. Peter et Sam sont aussi présents, ils sont en couple depuis peu. Je finis par rencontrer les parents de Lily, ce sont des moldus, je ne les avais jamais vu avant aujourd'hui.

-Alors Siri, ta nouvelle ?

-Non, non j'attends mon filleul pour vous l'annoncer. Peut être que ça le fera se presser un peu.

Tout le monde rigole à ma remarque, c'est vrai qu'on l'attend tous avec impatience ce petit bout, il a déjà une semaine de retard, mais le médicomage dit que c'est normal et que tout va très bien.

-Bon et bien nous attendrons.

Sur cette déclaration de Lily nous passons tous à table. Le repas est détendu, malgré la présence des parents de Lil', ils sont plutôt sympathiques, et même si ils ne comprennent pas le monde dans lequel on vie, ils font l'effort d'essayer. Nous passons au dessert, alors qu'il est déjà trois heures de l'après-midi. Lily est partie en cuisine chercher le dernier gâteau, quand un grand bruit de casse se fait entendre. James et moi nous levons d'un seul bon pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe, Rémus et Henry nous suivent de près, prêts à intervenir à tout moment. Lily au sol, devant elle des débris de ce qui semblais être des assiettes.

-Ça va, ça va, j'ai juste eu un petit malaise, il faut que je m'assoie, c'est rien ne vous inquiétez pas.

James est inquiet, tout comme moi, mais aucun de nous ne fait de commentaire, et nous aidons Lil' à se relever, pour l'installer sur une chaise.

-Aie !

Lily vient de crier en se tenant le ventre, Rémus s'est approché immédiatement, pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

-Lily, ça va aller, je pense que tu vas accoucher, tu as perdu les eaux.

Il dit tout ça en désignant la robe maintenant mouillé de Lil'. Je ratrappe de justesse James qui ne tiens plus sur ses jambes.

-Il arrive ? Vite, vite... le sac, on part à St Mangouste.

James est totalement affolé, et moi je suis trop éberlué pour réagir. Heureusement Rémus s'occupe de Lily. Elisabeth arrivé entre temps pur prendre les affaire déjà prêtes de sa belle fille.

-Allez, direction l'hôpital.

Rémus entraine Lily hors de la maison, et tous les invités suivent pour assister à cette naissance tant attendu.

**PoV James**

Elle va...elle va...accoucher ? Elle va devenir maman ? Ma Lily va être maman ? Ma femme va être maman ! C'est...Waouh ! Mais...mais...enfin je...mais...je vais être...

-PAPA !

Je m'arrête sous le choc de ma prise de conscience. C'est moi le père, je vais avoir un bébé avec la femme que j'aime.

-Eh oui Cornedrue, tu vas être papa, et moi je serai le plus heureux des parrains.

Nous arrivons à l'hôpital dans la plus grande panique. Rémus s'occupe toujours de Lily, alors que Sirius reste avec moi, et débite toute sorte d'idée, et de projet à faire avec mon fils.

-Mesdames, messieurs un peu de silence, vous êtes dans un hôpital !

Un énorme brouhaha s'elève alors de notre groupe, tout le monde y met du sien, pour expliquer l'état de Lil', heureusement Rémus prend alors les choses en mains.

-Chut ! Lily Potter est sur le points d'accoucher, elle a perdu les eaux il y a une dizaine de minutes, et les contractions se rapprochent.

-Bien, accompagnez-la dans ce couloir, on la prend en charge tout de suite, j'appelle son gynécomage. Vous êtes le père je suppose.

-Non, c'est lui.

L'infirmière se retourne vers moi et me dévisage en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et bien, qu'est ce que vous attendez pour accompagner votre femme ?

Sous le regard sévère de la femme, j'attrape fermement le bras de Sirius et l'entraine avec moi pour accompagner Lily et Remus. L'infirmière hausse une fois de plus les sourcils en voyant Pad'.

-C'est le parrain !

J'ai dit ça le plus naturellement du monde, bien sur qu'il doit venir avec moi. Lui aussi, c'est un grand moment pour nous tous. Ma femme est entrainé par les médicomages dans une salle, alors qu'on nous a fermement demandé de rester dehors. J'attend dans le couloir en faisant les cents pas. Je vais être papa, c'est maintenant.

-James viens un peu t'assoir, c'est pas en restant à fixer la porte que tu vas faire aller plus vite. Et puis ils t'ont dit qu'ils viendraient te chercher au moment de l'accouchement alors viens t'assoir un peu. Ne sois pas autant stressé, tout va bien se passer.

Je finis par écouter Remus, et vais les rejoindre sur les sièges prévues pour ce genre de cas, dans le couloir.

-Arrêtes de te tordre les doigts, tu vas finir par t'en casser un, et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Je relève les yeux vers Rémus, il a les yeux qui brille, et a l'air aussi stressé que moi, il tiens la main de Sirius, qui rayonne de joie, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ses yeux briller autant. Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Tu te rends compte Paddy, je vais avoir un bébé, tu vas être le parrain, tu vis avec Rémus, on a une brillante carrière d'auror, j'ai une femme fantastique... Que demander de plus ?!

-C'est tellement loin Poudlard maintenant, c'était il y à seulement trois ans, plus rien n'est pareil, mais on est toujours là, ensemble tous les trois, il ne manque que Peter, il est resté dans la salle d'attente. On a une amitié indestructible...

On médite en silence les paroles de Rémus, qui aurai put croire que quatre jeunes de 11 ans, que tout sépare deviennent amis comme ça, et surtout le reste. Notre seul point commun était notre dortoir, mais on à su être là les un pour les autres, et le rester. Je vois Moony partir au bout du couloir, et revenir accompagné de Peter, il ne manquait que lui pour parfaire le tableau. On est là, quatre grands enfants à attendre la venue au monde de la nouvelle génération des maraudeurs.

-M Potter ? C'est le moment, vous pouvez venir voir la naissance de votre fils, votre femme vous attend.

-Pad viens avec moi !

-Non James, tu dois y aller seul, c'est ton fils et celui de Lily, c'est ensemble que vous devez le voir naitre.

Rémus doit avoir raison, pourtant je serai plus rassuré si Sirius était avec moi. Je me lève doucement en leur lançant un regard d'appel à l'aide.

-Allez Jamsie, c'est le moment de te montrer courageux.

Sirius me serre dans ses bras, et me pousse vers l'infirmière qui m'attend. Après un dernier regard en arrière j'inspire un grand coup et entre dans la salle d'accouchement. A peine entré on m'enfile une blouse blanche et on me pousse vers Lily. Elle est essoufflé, toute transpirante, ses long cheveux lui colle un peu au visage, mais elle est belle avec son air déterminé. Je m'approche d'elle et lui prend la main.

-Je suis là ma chérie.

-Tu en as mis du temps, si tu crois que le bébé va t'at... AAAAh !

Ma main est broyée dans celle de ma femme qui s'est refermé comme un étau au moment de la contraction.

-Allez Lily poussez, je vais bientôt voir la tête.

Sous les encouragements du médicomage Lil' pousse, je ne sens plus mes doigts tellement ma main est serré fort, mais pour le moment ça ne compte pas, plus rien ne compte à part cette petite tête qui commence à apparaître. Sur le petit crane on voit déjà quelques cheveux bien noir. Je souris, c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

-Lil', ma Lily je vois sa tête, il à des cheveux noir. C'est magnifique.

A peine plus tard le médicomage tient mon fils entre ses bras.

-Monsieur, voulez vous couper le cordon ombilical ?

-James fais le, s'il te plait.

J'écoute ma femme et m'approche, d'un petit coup de baguette je coupe le dernier lien physique entre ma femme et mon fils. Il est maintenant enveloppé dans une couverture, je n'ai pas pu le prendre, les sage-femmes s'en occupent mais je les suis, je ne peux lâcher mon fils des yeux. Il est si beau, si petit, fragile. Il fait entendre ses pleurs, déjà puissant pour un si petit être. Une fois qu'elles eurent fini, une des sage-femme s'approche de moi, et mets mon fils dans mes bras. Ma gorge se serre, c'est mon fils, je suis Papa, ça fait des mois que je le sais, mais maintenant que je l'ai dans les bras c'est concret. Quelques larmes de bonheur s'échappent de mes yeux. Je ne le quitte plus du regard.

-Venez, allons rejoindre votre femme monsieur, il faut qu'elle l'allaite.

Il est si petit dans mes bras que je me déplace tout doucement. Je suis la jeune femme dans une chambre, Lily est allongé sur le lit, alors que Sirius, Rémus et Peter son autour d'elle. Le silence s'est fait à notre entré.

-Je vous présente notre fils !

Un grand sourire est présent sur toute les lèvres, mais celui de Paddy doit être le plus éblouissant.

-Jamsie, il a tes cheveux, le pauvre. La remarque fait rire notre petite assemblée, alors que je dépose mon petit être dans les bras de sa mère. Elle lui présente le sein, qu'il tète goulument, sous notre regard bien veillant.

-Alors comment il s'appelle ?

C'est Rémus qui demande, c'est vrai que nous avons gardé le secret sur son nom jusqu'à maintenant. Je jette un petit coup d'oeil à Lily, qui à réussi à détacher les yeux de sa petite merveille. Elle me sourit, puis avoue enfin le nom à nos amis.

-Je vous présente Harry James Potter né le 31 juillet 1980 !

-Et bien notre petit Harry n'a pas que les cheveux de son père, mais aussi son appétit.

Les remarques de Sirius ont le don de détendre l'atmosphère chargée en émotion. Mais ce dernier s'approche de moi, et me prend par les épaules.

-Félicitation James, c'est ta meilleure réussite. Mieux que tout ce qu'on a pu faire à Poudlard, et on en a fait. Tu peux être fier de toi.

Sur ce il me serre dans ses bras, je lui rend son étreinte aussi fort que je peux.

-Merci Sirius, ça me touche, tu es mon frère de coeur, et je suis sûr qu'Harry va t'aimer autant que moi je t'aime.

Après notre petite séance émotion, nous reportons notre attention sur le petit être que j'ai pour fils. Maintenant qu'il a fini de manger il s'agite un peu, ses petites main, et ses petits pieds bougent dans tous les sens.

-Lily, est ce que...est ce que je peux le prendre dans mes bras ? Je fais très attention t'inquiète pas, je veux juste un peu le tenir.

-Viens par là Sirius, et puis je m'inquiète pas avec toi, je sais que tu vas faire très attention à ton filleul.

Mon meilleur ami, tiens délicatement mon fils, dans ses bras il est minuscule, mais Sirius le tiens comme si il était la chose la plus fragile sur terre. Je suis sur qu'il ferait un excellent père, dommage qu'il soit gay, qu'il ne puisse pas en avoir.

-Salut petit Harry, je suis Sirius, ton parrain. C'est moi qui vais te gâter, et t'offrir tous les trucs que tu veux et que ta maman veux pas. Et je vérifierai que Cornedrue, ton papa t'apprenne à voler, et on te montrerai tout les truc de Maraudeurs pour que tu en fasses voir de toutes les couleurs à tes profs toi aussi. Je suis sûr que tu es un Gryffondor en puissance.

Nous écoutons tous Sirius raconter tout ce qu'il fera avec mon fils. Lily va s'arracher les cheveux avec eux.

-Harry, avant que tu sortes du ventre de ta maman je t'ai fait un promesse, tu vas être le premier à qui je le dis. Est ce que c'est ma promesse qui t'a fais sortir plus vite ? Toi aussi tu es un impatient, comme tes parents.

Nous tendons l'oreille aux confidences de Paddy, Rémus s'approche de lui, et se place dans son dos, les bras autour de sa taille, la tête sur l'épaule pour regarder lui aussi Harry, qui à l'air de dévorer les paroles de Sirius.

-Tu sais Harry, avec ton tonton Rémus on va aussi avoir un enfant, on a décidé d'adopter, comme ça tu auras un petit cousin, ou une petite cousine pour jouer. Tu es content ? Moi oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu resteras toujours mon filleul préféré.

Sirius et Rémus sourient, moi je n'en reviens toujours pas.

-C'est magnifique. Je suis sur que vous ferez de super parents. Depuis quand est-ce que vous avez décidé ça ? Vous avez commencé à faire les papiers ? Quand est ce que vous l'aurez ?

Lily les noies sous les questions, elle est très excitée par cette nouvelle, je suis moi même on ne peut plus heureux pour eux. Sirius pose Harry dans son berceau, car il commence a s'endormir. Puis répond aux questions de Lily. Je suis toujours trop sous le chocs pour parler. Peter à d'ailleurs l'air encore plus ébahie que moi.

-Merci beaucoup Lil'. Ça s'est décidé aujourd'hui. On va faire tous les papiers demain au ministère. On ne sais pas du tout quand on pourra avoir un enfant, ça risque d'être compliqué avec notre situation, mais on y arrivera.

-Je suis sûr que vous y arriverez, on vous aidera autant qu'il le faudra, vous pouvez compter sur nous. Et puis Lily a raison vous ferez de merveilleux parents, votre enfant aura de la chance.

Peter finit par sortir de sa léthargie, et félicite aussi les futurs parents avant de partir chercher Sam et nos parents pour leurs présenter Harry.

**PoV Lily **

Un an plus tard... 21 juillet 1981

La porte s'ouvre enfin, l'anniversaire d'Harry va pouvoir commencer tout le monde est là. Les mêmes personnes que le jour de la naissance d'Harry. Seule Sam manque à l'appel. Elle à fuit, fuit la guerre, l'Angleterre et abandonné Peter.

-Sirius enfin, vous êtes la ! On se demandait si vous vous étiez perdus pour mettre autant de temps.

-Mais non Lily, on ne pourra jamais perdre le chemin jusqu'à chez vous, mais on a une surprise qui à pris plus de temps que prévue. Rém's tu peux entrer.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, je crois que j'ai jamais était autant étonné de toute ma vie. Rémus entre...mais il n'est pas seul, dans ses bras il y a une petite fille. Une jolie petite brune, à qui je donnerai moins de deux ans. Elle s'agrippe au cou de Moony, et à le visage enfouie dans la cape de l'homme.

-Lily on a quelqu'un à te présenter.

-Euh...je...euh...oui, je vois...JAMES !

Mon mari arrive en courant, affolé par mon cri, la baguette à la main pour l'éventualité d'une attaque.

-Lily, qu'est ce qu'il...Ah salut Sirius, Rémus et oh...!

Oui c'est le cas de le dire. Mon mari est tout autant étonné que moi de la présence de cette fillette dans les bras de Moony.

-Si vous nous laissiez entrer, qu'on vous explique tout.

-Je...oui bien sûr.

Je me pousse de l'entrée pour les laisser finir d'arriver. J'essaie de reprendre mes esprits comme je peux, mais je ne suis toujours pas remise de cette découverte brutale. Nos deux amis se débarrassent de leurs capes, et vont s'installer sur le canapé.

-Je vous présente Eléa Black Lupin !

A l'entente de son nom la petite fille sort le nez du cou de Rémus, pour y replonger aussitôt. Rémus lui frotte le dos pour la rassurer, en lui murmurant des paroles que personne d'autre qu'elle entend. Elea fini par montrer son petit nez retroussé, et ses beaux yeux bleu océan. Je m'approche précautionneusement d'elle et lui parle doucement.

-Bonjours Elea, moi c'est Lily, je suis ta tatie.

La petite me regarde méfiante, elle n'a pas dû avoir une vie facile jusqu'à maintenant pour être autant peureuse. Mais elle semble déjà très attachée à Rémus au moins, et sûrement Sirius aussi.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous l'avez et que vous nous la cachez ?

Sirius se tortille un peu sur place avant de répondre.

-Deux semaines, on attendait qu'elle se sente bien avec nous pour vous la présenter. Vous nous en voulez pas au moins de ne vous avoir rien dit ? Mais ça c'est fait si vite…

-Bien sûr que non Sirius, c'est normal.

Pendant que je parle avec Padfoot, James s'est installé juste à côté de Rémus, et fait la discussion à Eléa, alors que celle ci se cache toujours dans le cou de Moony. Peter reste à l'écart, il doit lui aussi être perturbé par cette nouvelle.

-...Alors Eléa tu as quel age ? Parce que tu sais j'ai un fils qui à un an aujourd'hui, il va t'adorer. Tu sais on t'attendait tous avec impatience. Je suis très content de te rencontrer enfin, tu es très mignonne, tes deux papas ont bien de la chance de t'avoir...

Au cour des paroles de James, la petite à relevé doucement le nez, elle est encore bien camouflé, mais observe à la dérobée mon drôle de mari. Pendant cette approche délicate je questionne un peu Sirius sur elle.

-Alors elle à quel âge ? C'est une petite sorcière ?

-Elle a deux ans, et oui c'est une sorcière. Ses parents sont des victimes de Voldemort, d'anciens mangemorts. Et tu sais comment sont les gens, personne ne la voulais, alors ils ont enfin accepté de nous la confier. On n'avait pas droit à un enfant « normal » qui sont les plus demandé. Je te dis, il faut refaire toutes les lois sur l'adoption, c'est un scandale. Mais maintenant on l'a, alors tout va bien. C'est pas tout le temps facile, mais qu'est ce que c'est génial d'être parents. En plus maintenant Moony peu s'en occuper toute la journée.

Plongés dans notre discussion nous n'avons pas vue Harry s'approcher, mais surtout que James à maintenant Eléa sur les genoux. Il continue à lui parler, ainsi qu'à Harry, sous l'oeil attentif de Rémus.

-Harry mon filleul adoré, viens voir ton vieux parrain, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Bon anniversaire ! Maintenant tu es grand, un an déjà. Bientôt tu seras plus grand que moi, dis donc !

Harry est toujours en admiration devant son parrain. Il s'installe confortablement sur ses genoux en l'attente de son présent. D'un coup de baguette Sirius fait apparaître un gros cadeau rouge avec un énorme ruban bleu. Je crains toujours le pire avec ses cadeaux, qu'est ce que notre fabuleux chien à pu encore inventer cette fois pour combler mon fils, et me faire frôler l'apoplexie ? En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire le cadeau est déballé, et un très gros chien en peluche cours maintenant dans le salon. C'est un Sniffle miniature, mais toujours plus gros qu'un chien de taille moyenne.

-Oui ! Oui !

Harry tape dans ses mains tout en rigolant, le chien gambade gaiment, autour des fauteuils, pour revenir sauter sur mon fils toujours aussi joyeux. Notre après midi se passe parfaitement bien. Sirius et Rémus rayonnent de bonheur. Harry et Eléa s'entendent très bien, on pourrait presque dire qu'ils se connaissent depuis toujours. Nous apprenons qu'en réalité Eléa a été une enfant battu jusqu'à la mort de ses parents il y a six mois, et depuis elle est transportée de foyer en foyer. C'est une enfant qui a terriblement besoin d'amour, et nos amis en on tous les deux à revendre avec les vies pas faciles qu'ils ont eux. Sirius est aussi bon père qu'il est bon parrain, toujours attentionné, prêt à intervenir un moindre problème, mais aussi très joueur, comme toujours. Il se prend au jeu des enfants, et passe des heures à gambader avec eux dans leur monde imaginaire. James, de son coté, a totalement été adopté par Eléa, par contre, Peter a, lui, plus de mal.

-Allez tout le monde à table ! C'est l'heure du gâteau.

Ils s'installent tous autour de la table alors que j'apporte le gâteau. Les bougies sont rapidement allumées par James, et c'est un Harry tout excité qui les soufflent, aidé de son père et son parrain.

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry !

Mon fils rayonne de bonheur en tapant dans ses mains pour s'applaudir en même temps que nous. Eléa s'amuse tout autant, j'en suis heureuse. Elle est installé sur les genoux de Sirius, on dirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie. Il est tellement à l'aise et naturel avec elle. Je suis contente qu'enfin ils aient pu avoir un enfant, ils le méritent tellement. Et puis avec la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort ce n'est pas rose tous les jours pour nous.

Peter nous laisse en fin d'après midi, mais Sirius, Rémus et Eléa restent manger avec nous. Harry est Eléa sont devenus inséparables. La petite s'amuse comme jamais, on à l'impression qu'elle découvre totalement le bonheur. Mais malgré leurs divers jeu, Eléa ne manque pas de jeter un oeil sur ses deux papas régulièrement, comme si elle vérifié qu'ils ne partent pas ou ne sont pas en colère contre elle. Les deux parents l'encouragent à continuer son jeu par des sourires à chaque coup d'oeil. Le repas se passe joyeusement, Rémus aide Eléa à se nourrir, alors que je fais de même avec Harry. Eléa n'est pas très avancée pour son age, elle ne parle pas très bien, et ne se nourrit pas encore seule, je n'en fais pas la remarque, mais elle a vraiment dû manquer d'amour et d'attention jusqu'à maintenant. A la fin du repas nous nous installons tous les quatre dans le salon sur les divans. James et Sirius sur le canapés en face de Rémus et moi, ont les enfants sur les genoux. Les deux petits monstres s'endorment dans leurs bras, mais nos hommes ne s'en aperçoivent pas, ils sont encore plongé dans une de leurs papotages. Tout en continuant à les observer je m'installe plus confortablement, et entame une discutions avec Rémus.

-C'est pas trop dur chez vous avec Eléa ? Surtout que Sirius doit être pas mal absent, je sais que James par tout le temps en mission, je savoure les moments où il est là.

-Au début c'était pas facile, Eléa avait peur d'un peu tout, mais elle s'est rapidement attaché à nous, alors à chaque fois que Sirius partait on avait l'impression qu'elle se faisait abandonné une fois de plus. Padfood avait du mal à partir, je le comprend les pleur de la puce, nous brisé le coeur. Puis elle à fini par comprendre que quoi qu'il arrive Sirius finissait toujours par rentrer, alors maintenant ça va mieux. Mais elle est si sage, avant aujourd'hui je ne l'avais encore jamais vue s'amuser. On a essayer, mais elle est si sérieuse, bien que Padfood la face beaucoup rire, tu le connais. Et puis on est si heureux de l'avoir enfin. J'ai l'impression que rien ne pourra atteindre le bonheur que je ressent en se moment. Même toutes les missions de Sirius, ma lycanthropie, ou Voldemort, grâce à elle je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

-Je suis heureuse pour vous moi aussi. Vous le méritant tant se bonheur, et puis je sais que vous êtes de merveilleux parents, il suffit de regarder Eléa, comme elle est heureuse pour s'en rendre compte.

-Merci Lily.

Nous nous sourions en silence, au fil du temps il est devenue mon meilleur ami. Moi qui detesté temps les maraudeurs à Poudlard, maintenant il sont mon mari, mon meilleur ami, me parrain de mon fils et un ami très cher, ce sont tous des hommes d'honneurs et de confiance. Notre septième année à changé bien des chose entre nous. Je continue à repenser à cette période où Sirius et Rémus on révélé leurs homosexualité et leurs couple, c'est aussi le moment ou je suis tombé amoureuse de James, la nostalgie m'envahit, jusqu'à l'intervention de Sirius.

-Rémus, on devrait rentrer, Eléa dort, et puis demain j'ai une mission tôt.

Ils prennent tous deux congés, avec Eléa toujours endormis dans les bras de Padfood, on se reverrai bientôt. Aucun de nous ne tiens longtemps sans qu'on se voit.

**PoV Rémus **

Trois mois plus tard... le 31 octobre 1981

-Non, Eléa ma chérie on ne peut pas aller au parc, il faut qu'on reste dans la maison. On ira voir Harry dès que Sirius sera rentré de mission, c'est promis.

Ça fait deux semaines qu'on n'a pas put mettre ne nez hors de notre appartement, Sirius est en missions avec James tous les jours. Et le soir on va ensemble passer nos soirée chez les Potter. On voit moins Peter qu'avant, il a un nouveau travail qui lui prend du temps. Voldemort est de plus en plus présent, on vit dans la peur constante. Tous les matins j'ai peur que se soit la dernières fois que j'embrasse Sirius. Mais tous les soirs il rentre, fatigué, un peu amoché, mais il rentre. Je suis dans la cuisine à préparer le repas, alors que ma fille joue sur la table avec de petit animaux en plastique qui se promène. Aujourd'hui Sirius doit rentrer tôt et manger avec nous. Ce qui est de plus en plus rare c'est temps si. Je suis encore fatigué de ma dernière pleine lune qui à eu lui la semaine dernière. Sirius reste avec moi, comme avant, lors de mes transformations, c'est James et Lily qui garde Eléa. J'entends Sirius entrer, dans l'appartement, et nous rejoindre dans la cuisine.

-Bonjours mon amour. Coucou ma puce, tu vas bien ?

Sirius dépose un bisous sur les cheveux de notre fille et se poste destrier moi, les bras autour de ma taille, la tête sur mon épaule.

-Alors Siri c'était pas trop dur ce matin ?

-Non non, on est resté au bureau en fin de compte, deux autres aurors ont était envoyer, parce que c'est une mission de plusieurs jours. Et on ne voulais pas partir avec James, je ne voulais pas vous laisser seul, et lui non plus ne voulais pas laisser Lily et Harry.

Je me presse un peu plus contre lui en guise de remerciement. Ça fait si longtemps qu'on a pas eu le temps de passer du temps ensemble. On va avoir toute l'après midi pour nous. On passe tout le repas à discuter de tout et de rien. Eléa essaie de participer, depuis ces trois mois et demi qu'elle est avec nous elle parle de mieux en mieux. Elle grandi et s'épanouit à vue d'oeil. A la fin du repas Sirius va la mettre à la sieste, il n'en a pas souvent l'occasion. Moi je fini de ranger les reste du repas. Une fois cela fait, je vais rejoindre mon amour dans la chambre de notre fille. Elle est dans son lit, alors que Sirius assis à coté d'elle lui caresse les cheveux, en lui racontant une histoire abracadabrante plein de gobelin et d'hippogriffe. Je l'écoute appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte. La puce le dévore des yeux, captivé par son récit, elle suce son pouce. Avec ses yeux bleu et ses cheveux brun elle pourrai passer pour la fille biologique de Sirius. Les paupières d'Eléa ne tiennent plus ouvertes, pourtant elle lutte, elle fini par abandonner ses vaine tentative de rester éveille et sombre dans les profondeur et la plénitude d'un sommeil d'enfant. Je m'approche alors sens bruits de mon compagnon, je le sens tressaillir de surprise quand son dos entre en contact avec mon torse, mais il ne bouge pas et continue à la regarder dormir.

-Elle est si mignonne, si paisible quand elle dort. Rien ne peut l'atteindre. J'aimerai pouvoir la protéger toute ça vie. Que j'aimais elle ne souffre. C'est pour elle, pour toi, pour Harry, et pour tous les enfants sur terre que je suis auror, et que je me débarrasserai de tous ces mangemorts et leur satané mage noir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour nous, je la protège, je ne lui laisserai jamais rien arriver. Jamais...

C'est sur ses mots que l'on sort de la chambre de notre fille pour aller s'installer sur le divan. Nous restons longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans parler sans bouger, juste savourer cette étreinte, profite de la chaleur, et des bras de l'autre. Nous restons sage, mais nous nous embrassons quand même tout l'après midi, comme deux écoliers en manque d'amour. Je déguste ses lèvres, savoure le goût sucré de sa langue, frissonne sous les attouchements qui restent de simple caresse. C'est une après-midi parfaite. Après deux heures comme ça, un petit nez retroussé apparais, s'en suis notre fille qui viens s'installer sur nous, ses yeux sont encore ensommeillé, elle les frotte de ses petits points en baillant.

-Alors ma puce bien dormis ?

-Moui...va voir Ry' ?

-Oui ma puce on y va. Viens on va t'habiller.

Sirius s'occupe de l'habiller, alors que moi je sort nos capes d'hivers, le froids à pointer son nez très tôt cette année. A peine quelques minutes après d'être partit avec notre fille, Sirius et elle se tiennent près dans l'entrée, aussi exciter l'un que l'autre à l'idée de rejoindre leurs amis. Nous transplanons de devant notre porte à devant leur porte pour des raisons de sécurité. Nous n'avons pas le temps de frapper que déjà Lily nous ouvre, elle à du nous entendre arriver.

-Ah ! Vous voilà enfin, mon petit monstre réclame Eléa et Sirius depuis se matin, j'ai même pas pu lui faire faire la sieste.

Une fois pausé au sol notre fille est partit en courant rejoindre son cousin. Nous nous installons avec James et Lily dans le salon en regardant nos enfants jouer. Le temps passe très rapidement, nous parlons beaucoup de la situation actuelle du monde magique. Des dangers encourue par nous tous, de l'ordre du Phénix, nous en faisons tous partit, bien que nous soyons légèrement moins actif depuis que l'on à tout les quatre des enfants. La fin de la journée arrive très vite, et nous devons rentrer chez nous. Nous reviendrons demain, comme tous les autres jours, c'est notre rituel, et puis nos enfants sont inséparable. Une fois chez nous, Eléa mange rapidement et nous la couchons. Comme tous les soirs un de nous lui lit une histoire, une fois endormie, c'est notre moment à tous les deux. On se retrouve, avec tout le stress et la peur que l'on subit en se moment on n'a besoin de ces moments tranquille à deux.

-Rémus je t'aime toujours autant depuis des années, je t'aime même encore plus si c'est possible.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sirius. Je suis heureux comme jamais avec toi et Eléa.

Sirius se blottit contre moi dans notre lit, il ne le montre pas, mais il à besoin d'affection, c'est très souvent lui qui cherche les calins, qui pourrai le croire, qu'un homme comme le mien, mais ils ne le connaissent pas aussi bien que moi. Je sens les mains de mon compagnon s'infiltrer sous mon haut, ses doigts appuient sur tout mes endroits les plus sensible, depuis le temps il les connait tous par coeur.

-Toc toc...houhou !

Nous sursautons quand le hibou entre dans la chambre, et nous interrompt. Sirius s'empare de la lettre, et la lit. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture je vois ses couleurs s'effacer et son sourire disparaître. Je panique.

-Siri' ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je sais pas, c'est James ou Peter. Je comprend pas, il faut que je vois James, maintenant. Je reviens. Reste avec Eléa, protège là. Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe.

La voix inquiète de Sirius, et les explication embrouillé me font peur. Alors qu'il sort presque en courant pour aller rejoindre son frère, je vais dans la chambre d'Eléa, et la regarde dormir pour essayer de calmer mon coeur et mon angoisse grandissante. Dehors j'entends la moto de mon amour partir. J'ai peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. Quelques larmes s'échappent de mes yeux. Je prend délicatement ma fille dans mes bras, et la serre contre mon coeur alors qu'elle continue à dormir. Sa respiration régulière et les battement de son coeur me calment un peu. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, j'en tremble.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulent comme ça. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles, rien. Eléa continue à dormir contre moi. Plus le temps avance plus j'ai peur. Le soleil se lève dehors et je ne sais toujours pas où est Sirius. Je me lève et m'approche de la fenêtre, nous habitons du coté moldu, mais dehors des dizaines de sorciers passent, des hiboux parcourent le ciel. Je ne sais que penser de toute cette mascarade. Mon coeur s'accélère quand j'entends qu'on frappe à la porte.

-Sirius ?!

J'ouvre difficilement la porte avec ma fille toujours contre moi. Ce n'est pas mon homme, c'est Dumbledore et le professeur Mac Gonagall, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ils ne viennent jamais ici.

-Rémus, bonjour.

-Albus ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où est Sirius ?

-Rémus venez vous assoir. Il faut qu'on vous parle.

Je me laisse tomber sur le divan, contre moi, Eléa s'agite un peu. Le directeur s'installe à coté de moi, et pose sa main sur mon bras en regardant ma fille à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit. James et Lily Potter sont mort. Voldemort en personne les à tué. Mais ce n'est pas tout Harry est vivant, il va bien, et il a détruit le mage noir.

-Non ! Non ! Pas eux, pas eux...

Les larmes coulent contre mes joues sans discontinuité. Eléa se réveille dans mes bras, elle pleure, elle sens ma panique.

-Non, ça va ma puce, calme toi. C'est rien Eléa, c'est rien mon amour.

Je continue à pleurer, les deux professeurs restent là, sans rien dire pendant longtemps, puis Albus continue.

-Rémus ce n'est pas tout. Peter est mort aussi.

-Non ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Sirius ? Sirius ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

Je me lève, Eléa pleure toujours plus dans mes bras, alors que je crie. J'ai peur de ce qu'ils vont me dire, pas lui aussi...non pas lui...tout mais pas lui.

-Sirius n'est pas mort...

-Où est il alors ? Pourquoi il n'est pas ici ?

-...Sirius s'est fait arrêter, il est a Azkaban. Il a tué Peter, des moldus et fait tuer James et Lily.

-NON ! Pas lui...il a pas fait ça...c'est impossible...pas son frère...

-Je suis désolé, il était le gardien des secret des Potter.

-Non...non c'est pas lui...il était avec moi...il est partit voir James quand il a reçu cette lettre...et...et...NON...!

Minerva me prend Eléa alors que je m'effondre. C'est impossible, il n'a pas fait tout ce qu'ils disent, ce n'est pas mon Sirius... Il n'aurai pas pu nous faire ça. Je récupère Eléa qui est aussi inconsolable que moi, mais elle ne sais pas pourquoi, pas encore. Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire quand elle me le demandera ? Ton papa est en prison il a tuer son frère avec sa femme et un de ses meilleurs amis ? Il n'a pas pu faire ça, il nous aimais trop.

-Et Harry ? Où il est ? Je peux m'en occuper avec Eléa, je ne veux pas qu'il parte dans un orphelinat.

-Harry va bien, il est entre de bonne mains, nous l'avons confié à sa tante et son mari, ils ont un fils du même âge que lui.

Après m'avoir rassuré sur le sort du fils de Lily et James, Albus et Minerva finissent par me laisser seul, à ma demande. Je veux pouvoir pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps seul avec ma fille. Ses pleurs finissent par se calmer, et c'est elle qui me console, avec ses petits bras autour de mon cou. En début d'après-midi je fini par me reprendre, Eléa n'a toujours pas mangé, il faut que je continue à m'occuper d'elle. Je ne suis pas seul, je suis avec elle. Il faut que je vive pour elle. L'après-midi avance, et va prendre fin, je n'ai toujours pas quitté ma fille, c'est mon seul point d'attache à la vie. Dehors tout le monde est heureux, Voldemort n'est plus, mais moi cette nuit j'ai tout perdu, mes meilleurs amis, et l'amour de ma vie, il ne me reste plus que ma fille. On frappe à la porte. Toujours avec Eléa dans mes bras, elle s'est à nouveau endormiee, je vais ouvrir la porte.

-Bonjours monsieur Lupin. Je suis l'assistante sociale. Je viens à propos de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Puis-je entrer ?

Je me pousse à contre coeur pour la laisser entrer. Sans aucune gène elle s'installe à table et sort notre dossier.

-Monsieur Lupin je viens parce que j'ai était mise au courant de e qu'a fait monsieur Sirius Black, votre conjoint.

-Je suis sûr que se n'est pas lui qui à fait ça. Il y a une méprise quelque part.

-Monsieur Lupin, aux yeux de la justice votre conjoint est coupable, nous ne pouvons ignorer ça, et étant donné votre situation nous nous demandons si Eléa peut rester avec vous.

-Vous ne...vous n'avez pas le droit de me la reprendre, c'est ma fille. Je suis tout à fait capable de m'occuper d'elle.

-Monsieur Lupin, vous êtes un loup-garou, je ne pense pas que vous soyez une personne apte à vous occuper d'un enfant.

-Je suis un loup garou une seule nuit par mois, je peux très bien m'occuper de ma fille, et cette nuit là des personnes de confiance peuvent la garder.

Je commence à paniquer, elle est en train de me dire qu'elle veux me reprendre Eléa. Mais elle n'a pas le droit, elle est à moi. C'est ma fille. Je referme un peu plus fort mes bras sur son petit corps fragile.

-Monsieur Lupin, ne faites pas d'histoire, quand on vous a confié Eléa, vous étiez en couple avec un auror renommé, maintenant vous êtes le conjoint d'un criminel en prison, vous n'avez aucun revenu, mais en plus de tout ça vous êtes un loup-garou. De plus, après chaque adoption il y a un délai de un an de mise à l'épreuve pour vérifier que l'enfant est bien placé, cela fait seulement trois mois que vous l'avez et vous avez échoué.

-Je trouverais un travail, je sais que je me débrouillerais, je trouverais un moyen pour qu'Eléa grandisse dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Laissez moi encore un peu de temps, cela ne fait pas un an, vous l'avez dit vous même.

-Non ! Monsieur Lupin, notre décision a été prise, ne faites pas d'histoire je vous prie, et rendez nous l'enfant.

-Non ! Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire ça.

-Nous avons tous les droits pour la sécurité des enfants. Allez !

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre que plusieurs hommes de la brigade magique me tombent dessus et m'arrachent Eléa. Je me défend comme je peux, je n'ai pas ma baguette. Eléa pleure, hurle, moi aussi. Mais ils partent avec elle. Ils me l'arrachent.

-NON ! NON ! Vous ne pouvez pas, c'est ma fille ! NON ! ELEA ! Eléa...

Mes larmes qui n'ont pas cessé de couler depuis ce matin ne font que redoubler. Je tombe au sol. Vaincu. Les quelques bouts de mon coeur qui ne m'avaient pas était arrachés cette nuit, viennent de m'être enlevés. Je n'ai plus la force de rien faire. Je continue à hurler, crier, pleurer, gémir de douleur, encore des heures. Je suis au sol dans ma cuisine, je suis mort. Mon cœur m'a était arraché, il ne reste plus que des lambeaux qui ne pourront jamais plus être rassemblé. Je me retrouve seul, et meurtri. A vingt-et-un ans j'ai déjà trop vécu. Il ne me reste plus qu'à mourir. Mon cœur est mort avec mon bonheur, mon corps est entrain de mourir, vidé de toutes ses larmes.

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

Et voilà, le point final vient d'être mis à ma fic. Je suis désolée de finir comme ça. Ça me brise le coeur d'avoir dû les faire mourir, que Sirius finisse en prison, qu'Eléa soit récupéré par les services sociaux, et que Rémus finisse seul. Mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas respecter le chef d'œuvre que sont les Harry Potter. Alors j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de cette fin plutôt brutale.

Ça fait deux ans que j'écris cette fiction, et ça a été un plaisir de l'écrire d'un bout à l'autre, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu partager ça avec vous. Et je vous remercie de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, d'avoir su attendre mes chapitres qui se faisaient désirer, mais surtout de m'avoir laissé des reviews.

Pour ce qui est des personnages, vous savez tous ce qui est arrivé à Sirius et Rémus par la suite, c'est écrit dans les livres. Pour ce qui est d'Eléa, c'est plus compliqué. J'ai une autre fiction que j'ai à peine commencé à écrire, c'est un Drarry (Drago/Harry) qui ne sera pas publié avant Septembre voire plus tard, en fonction de mon avancement, cette fois je ne veux pas me faire avoir, je vais essayer d'avoir de l'avance dans mes chapitres pour pas vous faire attendre comme ça. Enfin bref, tous ça pour vous dire que j'ai décidé d'y inclure Eléa, pour savoir ce qui lui est arrivé, il vous suffira de lire ma future fiction.

Dans tous les cas j'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu, et que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire, que moi à l'écrire.

Gros Bisous

Enaïs


End file.
